Bellatrix Raven Who?
by Daerwyn
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she lives her life normally for a few months. When she decides it's time to return home, who will she meet? Can the Cullen's find out why Bella is the only one of her kind to have special powers? Who are her real parents? I don't own HP, Twi, or Teen Titans - Anon pointed this out. And no, there are no Teen Titans in this... at all, really
1. Chapter 1

It's strange how priorities change once someone is out of your life.

How people can make you change. Just by a few words. _I don't want you anymore._

It hurt more than I expected, but that was because I had started to let my shield drop. I started to let myself kinda like him. I never hurt before. I've felt pain - like when James bit my wrist. I felt joy - like when Draco and I were going out and I thought he would tell me my parentage. I felt a small amount of happiness when the Weasley's allowed me to live with them since the Christmas of my first year., when Ron brought me to the Burrow, instead of making me go to the Orphanage. I felt love towards my 'family' and friends.

But never hurt.

I promised myself that if Edward was in my life, I wouldn't act like I always do. I wouldn't have emotions. I'd be like I was in school. I'd be the way I made friends. But normal Muggles don't act that way, as I was told, anyway. Angela seemed pretty quiet and didn't really express her opinion much.

But since Edward is gone, I could act like I did with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I missed them, but I couldn't come back until the end of first term, at least. It was specific instructions. I was lucky to even get this mission, being underage and all that.

I sighed and looked at the calendar when I reached my room. I had fifteen days until Christmas. I wrote to Sirius, a father to me, really. Besides Arthur, he would be my father.

_'Dear Padfoot,_

_Hey, the game's done. That Muggle game that Arthur wanted me to find. Took me forever, but I found a first edition with the proper rules. I've decided that I'm coming back. It's short notice, and you have no choice, but you have to keep it a secret! I already sent a letter to Dumbledore and I hope to hear back from you, Snuffles! I miss you! Love you!_

_Bella'_

I pulled out another piece of parchment and wrote to Dumbledore, so he could get the letter as well:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I've decided to come back. Sorry for the late notice. I was hopping I could start my second term with lessons and such? If I can't I understand, but I already wrote Padfoot to see if I could come for Christmas. I miss everyone too much. I have found the game you gave me. I figured out all the rules and I'd be happy to teach them to you, because Arthur loves Muggle games as well._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Bella_

I had a code, in case the Ministry interferes with my owl, because they know that mine is midnight black with electric blue eyes. They did, obviously, recieve it weekly when I asked for my guardians to be switched to Arthur and Molly Weasley. They refused, of course, but allowed me to reside there.

I pressed the letters into Kali's beak. I named my owl Kali because she is the Goddess of the Moon, and my owl loves to fly when the moon's out. She looked at me, waiting for instructions.

"Go to Sirius first, then head to Hogwarts. Make sure Sirius only takes his, or you have my permission to bite him." I said, no emotion. She squawked and flew into the night. I sat down and picked up all of my course books and began going over my notes. I had to catch up at least half of fifth year and the first half of sixth.

After I went through all the notes I had, Kali had reappeared at my window. The pinkish hue in the air told me that it was dawn. I had gone nearly twelve hours studying my notes from last year and the year I missed. I opened the window gently - as to not wake Charlie - and she handed me two scrolls as well. I unrolled the first, which was clearly Sirius's.

_Dear Bella,_

_I would be delighted if you could come for Christmas! I will keep it a secret from your friends so that you can surprise them. You know how they LOVE surprises. Buckbeak has been missing you, as has Molly. This year, we are going to be celebrating Christmas at the Weasley's, just so you don't come to an empty house! That would so be you!_

_Love you too,_

_Padfoot_

I smiled and opened Dumbledore's.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have talked to the Professors and they have been 'dying' to see you. Harry, Ron, and Hermione do not know of your arrival, but I figured you could surprise them. I will notify Molly of your arrival, which is set to be December fifteenth, at noon - the Burrow time. I hope you have a good vacation and I would like for you to explain to me the game. Please do whatever you need to do to make yourself non-rememberable._

_Dumbledore_

I checked the calendar, first. I had a day and approximately five hours until I had to leave. I packed my things and made sure my wand was in my pocket, and careful not to use it unless I was leaving. I put my keys onto the key ring and set everything I owned on the window. I would have to use my 'magic' to get it out of the house unnoticed. I was a special witch, growing up with an unknown origin and I could control my powers with a simple phrase - Azarath Metrinome Zinthose. Sometimes, though, I only had to think such a phrase.

I quickly wrote a short reply before falling asleep, peacefully for the thousandth time since Edward left. I never once cared for him like he did me, but I couldn't tell him that. It was all a mission for the Order, and with that last thought, I fell into that peaceful, dreamless sleep that I grew up with every day of my life.

* * *

I redid this chapter, made it longer, added things. I hope you enjoy! Review!

-Nastya


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the tap of Kali's beak on the window. The sun was setting, meaning I had been asleep all day. Granted, I was awake the entire night. I quickly got up and opened the window, letting my owl fly in with three letters attached. I pulled them off and she hooted softly before curling up on the sill and fluffing her feathers. Such a drama queen. The first letter was from Molly and Arthur.

_Bella! I can't believe you are coming for Christmas! I am so excited! Fred and George can't wait to see you! Oh, my! I am using a lot of exclamation points! Please write back! How is the Muggle world? Did you run into any problems?_

_Molly and Arthur Weasley_

I smiled and wrote a quick reply about how schooling here was boring and how Muggle's live well off for not using magic. I told her not to reply, I would be at the Burrow at six in the morning or so their time, so expect me. I opened Dumbledore and Sirius's letters and they said that they would see me soon and not to reply. Good enough for me. I placed the letter in Kali's beak and said, "Go to the Burrow." She nodded and flew back out.

I did my best around town to get rid of my records and proof I had been here. I told Mrs. Newton I quit and that really would get me off the schedules in case of my charms not working. I knew they would, this was just a precaution. Especially if Death Eaters scurried around here.

I grabbed my wand and apparated to the middle of the city about midnight. I had about thirty seconds until the American Ministry officials apparated here to find me and take me to Azkaban. But I would get rid of them easily. I held up my wand and pointed it at the sky.

"Obliviate Totalus Forks!" I yelled. The green light shot out of my wand and separated to different parts of the city. I apparated back to my room and grabbed my trunk, apparating to the meadow Edward showed me.

I took a deep breath and looked at my watch. It was nearly one. I took one last deep breath, grabbed my trunk close, and apparated to the Burrow. The landing was off as soon as I spotted the trees. Landing arse first, my breath left me in an 'oof' and scrambled up. I ran to the front door and knocked lightly. It was nearly breakfast and I knew many would be sleeping.

The curtains by the door shifted a little and I saw Molly's face and gave her a little finger wave as she tried to recognize me. The door opened about three seconds after that. "Bella!" Molly said. I giggled and gave her a big hug.

The twin's heads popped in the doorway. One was on the left and the other on the right of the frame. Those knuckle heads.

"Hello, Bella," they stated together. I smiled and hugged George first.

"Why does he get the first hug!" Fred protested.

"Because he's the more handsome twin," I replied curtly, before spreading my arms. That was his cue and he gave me a huge hug, sweeping me in a circle before dropping me to the ground. . . where I fell on my arse, yet again.

"But I'm the best huger," Fred winked.

"How was Muggle-land?" George asked.

"Meet anyone special?" Fred inquired.

"Have any souvenirs for dad?" George demanded.

"Don't give them to him if you do-" Fred started.

"He'll go mental," They both finished.

I rolled my eyes, clearly knowing what I'd be getting Arthur for Christmas. A complete Muggle American money collection.

"Bella!" Arthur greeted, yawning. He still had his nightcap on. Fred and George immediately quieted and grinned at him like they were angels.

He kissed my cheek and gestured for me to sit, "Tell us, dear, what was it like there? What did you do?"

"No details left out, dear," Molly pipped up.

We all sat in the living room. I saw Bill stumble down the stairs, a beautiful blonde with him. I recognized her as Fleur Delacour. Interesting. What in the world did I miss?

But, I told them all of everything that happened, and just as I was about to get to the part where I went to Port Angeles, Molly went to go make breakfast. I waited, them quite impatient - except for Fleur who was watching me carefully - and then continued once she was back. I told them of the rapist, Edward telling me his secret, the baseball game - which Arthur wants us to learn when everyone comes back from Hogwarts in about two days - and the Nomads. I told them about Phoenix and how I thought they had Renee - who I had no idea who she were - and then I talked about my birthday. That disaster. Arthur was intrigued about hearing how stitches worked, Fred and George looked like they were going to rip off some heads, and Molly looked so grief-stricken when I talked about the woods.

They knew I was back to my old self just by the way I talked. Stiffly, almost. But no hate in my voice, no tension. It was just the truth.

"Well. . " Molly said after a long silence. "Let's have breakfast and we'll catch you up on what's been happening."

It was the best meal I had in ages. I drank the hot chocolate deeply as Fred and George told me about last year, before I left, how they made the courtyards into swamps, set loose a fire-cracker dragon on Umbridge, and left in the end of that term because Umbridge was going to expel them. Now, they had an awesome joke show in Diagon Alley. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't really think you guys would own a joke shop. I thought it was some silly childhood dream."

"It was-"

"And we made it come true!"

I laughed a little, aware of the black glowing mug in my hand. "You guys are going to make me destroy the whole house, I swear!" I said, smiling a little.

"And you-know-who's activity? What's been going on with that?"

Arthur was the one to respond to that, "Well. . . after he rose in your third year. . . we had the Order start. You know that. With your information, we can ask those vampires to join our cause. And since the Ministry has taken over Hogwarts this year, well, and Snape took over Defense last year, we really don't have any one on our sides teaching anyone how to fight back the resistance."

"Except for Harry," the twins pipped up.

That sparked my interest.

"What do you mean?"

"He created Dumbledore's army this year," Fred told me enthusiastic. "Hermione's persuasion, of course. But it's pure genius!"

"They're going to get themselves expelled," I muttered, shaking my head.

The days passed, and finally Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were coming back. I waited by the door and used my metamorphic powers to change into Molly. Molly looked at me questioningly, but I shrugged my shoulders. There was a knock on the door, and I opened that door, the real Molly right next to me. They looked confused, only the girls had smiles on their faces. Ron groaned.

"Now there are two of you? How could my life get any worse?"

I smiled, "Ronald Weasley! That is no way to talk to your mother!" I said in my Bella voice.

"Bella!" Everyone yelled. I changed back to my brown out of control curls that had black in them, and I looked at my closest friends.

"'ello, guys," I smiled softly. Harry watched my curls for a moment, but diverted his eyes. I already knew what he was thinking.

No one knew who my parents were, but Regulus and Sirius black were my godparents. My name that was all I knew was Bellatrix Raven, but there was no last name. Sirius said that Regulus knew who my mother was, but when he died, the secret went with him to the grave - well, there was no body, so to wherever he is now.

Sirius said that I have his cousin's hair and eyes, but remembered that she was never pregnant for as long as he'd seen her. I didn't mind, not knowing who my parents were, but it did bug me about how I never would know where I got my powers from. I did look a lot like Bellatrix, but I also looked like Andromeda too - they were nearly identical. And if the Black gene was in me, I could also be Narcissa's daughter. It was a huge mess.

"Bella! Oh, I missed you! I had a feeling you were coming, but I didn't know! How was the Muggle world?" Hermione asked.

I sighed, "Boring."

Hermione frowned, "You are going back to that? Your letters, when you wrote, were so full of emotion! What changed your mind?"

I shrugged and laughed, "I got dumped on my mission. I had to act normal so I experienced emotions and it felt amazing, but it just wasn't me, so when he dropped me in the mud, I continued like I always did."

Hermione nodded, understandingly, and Ginny looked horrified, "He dropped you in the mud! That had to have ruined your clothes!"

I laughed, a little full of emotion, "No, it is an expression, meaning he didn't care about me enough to keep me in good condition, or what not. I don't know. . . actually. . ." I trailed off, lost in thought, trying to figure out the meaning.

Ginny flushed and nodded, embarrassed. We all went to the living room, and the adults - well everyone of age - went to the kitchen to discuss Order things. Dumbledore was among them, along with Kingsley and Sirius - who I gave a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek to as soon as I saw him this morning at breakfast. I loved him, seriously, like a father.

When I finished, they started asking me questions. I answered them all truthfully, and then Ginny asked the question they were all dying to know.

"You loved him?" Three words and the reality of the truth came out to me.

"No." I whispered. "No. I didn't. He controlled my life and wouldn't let me make my own decisions. He thought I was a weak person, incapable of loving anyone. He left me saying he never loved me, I wasn't for him, I wasn't good for him, and that it would be as if he never existed. That is how I am living my life, as if he never existed."

"Bella, you just let him leave, you didn't even say you loved him?" Ginny asked, astonished.

"I didn't love him. I could tell he was lying to me in the woods. Those lies were clear on his face, trying to make me realize that he didn't want me to give in so easily, but I gave him the pain he needed so I believed him. Whatever, I didn't want to stop him. I told Dumbledore they left the town, and he said to wait to see if they come back. They didn't. I heard you have two new professors?"

They gulped and looked toward the kitchen, hiding something from me. "What are you hiding? Who are the professors?"

"Dumbledore said that we can't tell you. You will see when you come back with us."

I growled and got up, walking toward the kitchen, but Ron pulled me back.

"You are not going to have a scream fest with everyone in there. You are going to sit down and wait."

"I was going to get more hot chocolate, Ron." I said, he blushed bright red, "And have a scream fest."

I laughed and sat back down, laying the mug on the table. I flicked out my wand. "Bella, what are you doing?"

I shrugged, "Wasting time, thinking of ways to do a scream fest without Ron finding out, wasting more time.. . ." I trailed off and they all laughed. It felt so good to be back with everyone. I smiled for a second, "And doing this."

I put my wand away and concentrated on the mug in the kitchen with hot chocolate in it. "Azarath Metriome Zinthose!" My hands had a black bubble around them and the hot chocolate came floating through the door.

Mrs. Weasley never saw my magic before, so she was gasping and asking what that was. Sirius was laughing. The hot chocolate came to a stop in front of me and I grabbed it, breaking the spell and poured it. "Does any one want any more?" I asked conversationally, they all shook their heads, smiling.

Fred and George joined us just then, offering us all candies. I eyed them carefully before using my powers to shove it into George's mouth when he opened his mouth to say something.

His face turned a sick green color before he ran to the bathroom.

I giggled, clearly glad I figured out their tricks, and Fred was laughing hard, "Bella, I seriously freaking love you."

"You learned to do new things!" Hermione squealed.

I nodded, "I had plenty of time on my hands. That was my most recent thing."

Fred leaned on my chair, like he had to be next to me. I didn't see what the big deal was for him to be near me. I only caused his brother to eat a puking pastel. I heard the other twin throwing up in the bathroom from here, so I knew what it was. Just the close proximity of Fred being near me made my heart race a little. I always liked the twins, the one who's name started with an F in a more romantic way. George was more of a brother that I could tease. And I never really felt this way before. But I'd never act on it, because, well, my powers were dangerous and could kill people.

We talked for a few more minutes and then the adults came out of the kitchen. "Dinners ready, dearies." Which really meant, we're done discussing Order things and you're welcome to come in the kitchen now. But food's done too.

I didn't really complain, because I should have been at that meeting, having just completed an Order mission and all. But if they wanted me there, they would have asked me.

We all ran to the dining room and dug in. Well, really the boys. Ginny, Hermione, and I just hung back and watched them eat sloppily with grimaces on our faces.

"How about we learn baseball tomorrow, Mr. Weasley?" I asked, trying to divert my attention.

Arthur looked at me, smiling as large as the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland. "Really?"

I nodded, "There is a Muggle shop- never mind. We don't need all of that. Do you want to?"

All of the new arrivals looked confused, Fred and George were so excited - as was Arthur.

"That would be fascinating. Muggle sports." He started to ramble on about it and Harry and Hermione were beaming. They knew what I was talking about. The night passed quickly. I got up in the morning and went straight outside, telling Molly where I was going from the kitchen. I stepped outside and breathed in the fresh dewey air. I saw a white flash by the trees but ignored it, thinking it was an owl. I conjured a stack of baseballs and bats. I also conjured the bases and walked back to the house.

"Baseball is all set. I just need to know when and where. It needs to be an open field, and flat."

Molly looked thoughtful. "There is an open field on the south side of the lawn, next to the garden."

I smiled, "That would be perfect. I almost forgot about that spot. Arthur has the day off?"

Molly nodded, "Yes, he took Christmas break off. As to when we should do this, how about noon, right after lunch?"

I nodded, "That sounds perfect. Shall I wake everyone up?"

Molly smiled, "That would be wonderful!"

I nodded and tore off through the house, opening doors, shaking people awake, and using the water spell, aquamenti, if they refused to get up. They all were downstairs fifteen minutes later. We ate breakfast and then when everyone was chatting with their neighbors, I cleared my throat to gain their attention. In five minutes, everyone looked at me.

"Molly has advised that the field next to the garden is the perfect place to play baseball. We will meet there after lunch. Dress so that you will be comfortable and athletically. No brooms, Quidittch gear, or anything magical. You can bring your wands but you are not allowed to use them. Hope you enjoy." I smiled, and they continued to talk to their neighbors.

I took my plate to the sink after excusing myself, and washed it off. Running outside, calling I will be back for lunch. I did a quick spell and all the baseball equipment followed me to the field. It was perfect, and it looked just like a baseball field, save for all of the grass. I settled all the bases where they should be, and started to draw out the diamond in sand. Once I outlined the bases, I did the pitcher's mound and then did the boundary lines in white paint that would be easy to remove in a second with magic. I moved the baseballs and made a pyramid right next to the pitchers mound and lined all of the bats up. I conjured some bleachers for each team and ran back to the house just in time for lunch.

"Bella, there you are dear."

I smiled at Molly, "I was setting up the baseball field. Everything should be ready. This is going to be so much fun!"

I squealed and helped Molly carry the plates to the dining room. I grabbed three sandwiches and finished eating them, moving on to soup. After we all finished, I tapped my wand to my clothes to form the exact outfit Rosalie wore to that fatal baseball game in the Spring.

"Try to wear something like this." I advised the boys. They all nodded and I motioned for the girls to follow me, which they all did. We went to the living room, and I walked around every one of them, thinking of what was best. I decided that Hermione would look good in green, so I gave her a green baseball cap, and the same outfit as me, but with a soft green vest. She loved it. I moved to Ginny and did blue, bringing out the red of her hair. She had a navy blue vest and a navy hat. She loved hers as well. I moved to Molly, giving her yellow. Then, I did Tonks - who arrived while I was away. She changed her appearance to an outfit before I could do anything and I smiled.

"Looks good." I complimented. It was soft pink - which I knew was her favorite color - and mimicked all the other ladies. Fleur was next - as she was getting married to Bill next summer - and I did a soft purple, which brought out her pale hair. I led them outside and we walked to the baseball field. They all gasped when they saw what I did to it.

"It looks amazing!" Hermione sighed. I laughed.

"I know what to do to make everything perfect. This is right, Hermione?"

She examined all of the bases and the bats. "Yes. How will we do teams?"

I thought. "We can let them pick. Two team captains?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. One girl captain and one boy. Harry and you, since you know more about this than I do, and I am sure Harry knows how to play."

I was shocked she picked me as captain. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "You are the best person for captain. You can keep them all in line."

The women laughed and I shrugged, watching the boys come over. Harry smiled, "This is perfect!"

I motioned for him to come over, and they ran over faster. "Harry, you and I were voted team captain by Hermione, you know there is no use in arguing with her."

He smiled and high-fived Hermione. "We need to pick teams?"

I nodded. "Everyone! Please, line up on this line right here!" I yelled. They all saw that I was pointing to the first base line. They quickly stood at attention. I started to explain the rules to them, "This is how you play! You take a bat, which looks like a beaters bat but longer, and you hit the ball that the pitcher throws. When the ball is hit, the batter runs to the first base, and if they feel they need to run, they go to second and so on. You stop at home, which is where you start. When the ball comes at you, you can catch it, if you are on the opposing team. So if you do not wish to play, please go sit in the bleachers." Hermione tried to sneak away but I pulled her back. "Oh, no you don't! I was talking to all the old people. You are on my team."

Hermione grumbled and talked about how she was clumsy. I laughed, "You haven't seen clumsy until you saw me Muggle. I might have over-done it a bit."

She laughed and stood back next to Ron and Ginny. Arthur, Sirius, the Twins, Harry, Ron, Tonks, me, Fleur, Hermione, Lupin, and Ginny were the only people left. "Six people a team, Harry." I looked at Bill, Charlie, and Molly in the bleachers.

"Hermione!" I called. She ran behind me.

"Ron!" Harry said.

"Tonks!" I stated.

"Ginny!" I glared at Harry for stealing my next pick.

"Fleur!" I decided instead of Ginny.

"Arthur!"

"Sirius!" I shouted, ignoring Harry glaring at me. "Payback!" I mouthed.

Harry shouted, "Lupin!"

"My home dawg, Fred!" I laughed, he gave me a hug. I couldn't just not pick him. What kind of a person would I be to not pick my favorite Weasley twin.

"George!"

I looked behind me, my team absolutely going to win.

"Harry, your home team!" He nodded and started to explain where to go. They had George on first, Ron - second, Harry was pitcher, and Lupin was third. Ginny was center/left field. Arthur was Center/Right field. Molly was umpire and Bill was catcher. I walked up to bat.

"Let the games begin!" I yelled, laughing.

* * *

Bella's first year: Chamber of Secrets

Bella's second year: Prisoner of Azkaban

Bella's third year: Goblet of Fire

Bella's fourth year: Order of the Phoenix/some of Half-Blood Prince. (Ministry battle doesn't happen)

Bella's fifth year: (Now) Order of the Phoenix (Umbridge) and Snape has DADA, while the new professor has Potions.

* * *

I redid this chapter, made it longer, added things. I hope you enjoy! Review!

-Nastya


	3. Chapter 3

"Let the games begin!" I yelled, laughing.**  
**

* * *

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. (The battle where Sirius would have died and the Ministry saw Voldy.**

* * *

Harry leaned back and I got the bat ready, shouting instructions the whole way. "You have your bat like this and then when you can hit the ball, you swing. This will be a practice inning, Harry!"

Harry nodded and threw the ball. I hit it with a sickening crack and ran to first base. I stopped and saw the ball hit the ground and then thrown back to Harry. Hermione was up to bat next. Harry threw the ball and she missed but it was in fair range.

"Molly, when the ball is in the shoulder area to the knees, that is called the batting range, if the batter doesn't hit it, it is a strike. You have three strikes and then you are out!"

She nodded. "Strike!" She yelled. I smirked. Bill threw the ball back to Harry. Harry threw again and Hermione smung, making it hit the ground. I ran at full speed toward second, where Ron was. He yelped and jumped back. I rolled my eyes when I touched base.

"Tonks, your up!"

Tonks ran up holding a bat. She swung, just as the ball hit the bat a sickening crack was heard, and I ran. I hit third and keep going. Harry threw it home and I slid and dust rose. My foot landed and I hit the base before Bill caught the ball. His mit hit my leg.

I looked up and smiled. "Safe!" I yelled. Hermione yelled, 'yes,' and everyone else was confused.

"When someone is running neck and neck, it is a close call. The umpire decides if it is safe or out. I touched the base before Bill touched it with the ball. I was safe and we just scored a point, but the first inning is just practice, no points count. If Bill would have gotten to the base before me, I would have been out. It only counts though, if he has the ball. Got it?" I yelled. They all nodded. I sat at the end of the batting sequence. Fleur was next. I noticed Charlie was just sitting in the bleachers, so I sat next to him and we watche the game and cheered it on. Hermione got out on third and Fred got out, his ball being caught. I got out on home, Bill reacting faster than last time.

"Three outs! My team, take outfield positions. Harry's teams up to bat."

Bill and Molly stayed where they were and I took Harry's place as pitcher. Harry was ready, so I did the same pitch Alice did, and it was flawless. I swear I heard her squeal somewhere near me. I saw another flash of white by the forest, but I ignored it. The game passed quickly, and the next thing I knew, it was the top of the seventh inning with eight for Harry and nine for me. I stopped the game for a second!

"Harry Hermione! Guess what time it is!?"

They didn't answer. They were confused. "It's the top of the seventh! The song!"

They smiled and we got in a quick huddle, going over the words. Harry got it and we stood on the pitcher's mound, our hats over our hearts.

"GO!" I whispered. "Take me out to the ball game, take me out to the crowd. Buy me some peanuts and cracker-jacks. I don't care if we ever get back! Let me root, root, root for the home team, if they don't win it's a shame! For it's ONE, TWO, THREE stirkes your out at the old ball GAME!"

We doubled over laughing so hard. The bases started to glow black, so I stopped laughing and took a few deep breaths. Hermione looked worried. "It's fine. I didn't mean to get so excited and do that."

A few gasps were heard in the woods, but I just thought it was some Muggles watching us play. Hermione looked panicky at the woods then back at me to see that I was looking at her. "What? It's probably just some stray Muggles watching the game."

"Yeah, probably." She grumbled when she was lying. I didn't feel like questioning her. We resumed the game and Harry's team won after my team was disqualified because Fred used magic to control the ball. I rolled my eyes and waved my wand.

"Good game, you guys! That was the best one I have ever played!" I high-fived everyone and made all the bats and things go into a pile that I made super small to fit in your pocket. "Do you want me to get rid of the sand, or leave it to play some other time?" I asked Arthur.

"Leave it, Bella. We may play soon." I nodded and left the mini-equipment and mini-bleachers on the home plate. I put a glowing bubble around it so it would stay there. We went inside and started talking about baseball. Hermione kept shooting worried glances at the corn field in the front of the house. I saw a three white streaks, certain they weren't owls.

"Hermione, what are those white streaks?" I asked her. She looked at Dumbledore for help. He nodded. She was about to answer when it all clicked in my head. I saw those streaks before. I ran outside telling Hermione to forget it. I pointed my wand at the corn and saw another streak followed by a whisper.

"Come on out, Cullen's. I know you are out there. I can hear you." I said. The whispering stopped, the corn stalks rustled. I could always hear them talk quietly to one another, but I never admitted it, or my cover would be blown. No one moved, Hermione called me back to the house. I pretended that I didn't hear her, and ran into the corn. I did some silent spells, but none of them caught onto anyone. I reached a pond and looked around. There was a streak to my left.

"Alice." I recognized the streak immediately. I heard a whisper and caught my name, something about how I smelt like Bella. I gave up and went back to the house. I ignored Hermione, heading straight to Dumbledore. "The Cullen's are at Hogwarts, am I wrong? They are the new professors?" I asked Dumbledore. He nodded, I groaned and sank into a chair. "Great, just what I needed. When did they get here?"

"This morning."

I sighed, that was what I saw this morning. That was what I heard in the field. Great. Just what I needed.

"Perfect. I am sure God is laughing so hard up there." I said, sarcasm dripping off my tongue. Fred and George laughed. "Forget it, I will pretend that they aren't here. They don't know that I am me, right?"

Dumbledore nodded, "They were sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry and yourself. They came here to watch over the house."

I groaned. "And they know that my name is Bella and that I smell like her. They are going to find out sooner or later. They won't ever leave me alone. When did you contact them to be professors?"

"A few days before the beginning of September. They came to Hogwarts on the sixteenth of September."

I smiled. "The day they left!"

"Bella, I assure you, you didn't know them before." Dumbledore said. I shook my head.

"They were my assignment. That is why I went to Forks for you, to learn about them. We didn't know who they were, remember? We just assumed that they were vegetarians, but there was another clan that drank animals. Crap, they can probably hear all of this. You know Edward reads minds and Alice sees the future, correct?"

Hermione nodded. "We all learned Occulmency before they came. Well, just your friends. They wouldn't know about the Order that way, they do now though."

I sighed, happy I already knew Occulmency. "Well, they are going to find out soon, so I might as well tell them."

I grabbed my wand again and headed outside, no one stopping me. "Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, I know you are out there. You know me. My name was Isabella Marie Swan." Alice poked her head out of the corn and looked at me with narrow eyes. I remembered that I was in my real self, so I changed back to Bella Swan. Alice gasped and came after me, hugging me feircly.

"I knew it! I am so sorry. Edward lied to you in the forest. I lost all of my visions of you as soon as you decided to come here! Oh, I am so sorry for all the pain we caused you!" I pulled away from Alice, emotionless as I always was. Jasper came out next.

"I am getting no emotions from her. She is numb."

I laughed softly, "No, no. I have emotions. I just can't use them."

Alice looked sad, "Bella, what do you mean?"

I thought about all that Edward did to me, controlling me. I got angry quickly, "She is really angry." Jasper whispered.

The corn started to glow black and Alice looked at it fearful. It uprooted and started to tear itself apart like a howler. I took a deep breath and it all stopped.

"That's why I can't use emotions. My powers are controlled by them. The more I feel of an emotion, the harder it is to control. You saw the baseball field when I was happy, I almost destroyed that place. If I really lov-" I stopped, but Alice knew what I was going to say and glared me. I knew she was going to say it outloud, so I placed a bubble around only me and her.

"You never loved him!" She yelled. I shook my head. "You act like it was no big deal! We trusted you!"

"If I would have gotten emotionally involved, I would have been heartbroken when I had to leave for Hogwarts! If I would have been emotionally involved, Edward would have left me, leaving me heartbroken. The whole town would have been destroyed all because of you! Sure, I missed you. You were the family I never had. I don't know who my mum or dad is! I have no last name! There are possiblilities, but no one's ever confirmed anything. Do you know what it's like, living your whole childhood in an orphanage because your mother abandoned you or died or you were kidnapped? No, you went to an insane asylum because you were a witch. You had visions of the future and your sister freaked when she got your letter to the Salem school. You were Muggle born, Alice, and I will never know what I am. I am at least Muggleborn, but I could have been so much more! I could be Harry's sister, I could be Peter's daughter, that inconsiderate rat. No, I was some orphan whose Godparents were either dead or imprisoned.

"I was the daughter that my mother left to Sirius. I only found out my Godparent was innocent in second year! I was twelve! Do you know what it's like feeling like you aren't loved by your own mother? I read about your past, Alice. Your mother died in child-birth. Your father died of a broken heart. You were wealthy. Your sister, she was eighteen when you were getting your letter. She read it and she sent you away, not wanting to end up like you, or your parents."

Alice was sad and angry at the same time. The rocks were glowing black and lifting in the air. I saw everyone in the Burrow watching carefully. "And then there was me. Out of control powers that no one knows where they came from. I am a freak in my society. I may be wealthy, recieving my share of the Black fortune, but I am not accepted. I only have a handful of friends. I can't get emotionally involved with anyone! If they leave, I can destroy a Muggle contraption you call cars! I am a freak and I never loved Edward so you have to learn to accept that for my reasons. I can't love Edward. He was a controlling, inconsiderate, freak that you called a brother."

I undid the spell that caused us to be silenced by everyone and I looked at the rest of the Cullen's. I saw happy expressions and confused expressions. I saw a loving and lustful expression. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I started to mediate or the Weasley's would not have a home for Christmas. I started to float and I repeated Azarath Metriome Zinthose over in my head. I eventually started to calm. I got down and looked at the Cullen's.

"Bella!" Edward gasped.

* * *

  
OH! I just let out all my frustration in this chapter. Tell me what you think?!


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. (The battle where Sirius would have died and the Ministry saw Voldy.)**

* * *

"Bella!" Edward gasped.

* * *

I spun around and looked at him, changing into my real self. He gasped. "Yes, Edward?" I said, innocently.

"I- Bella, I still love you. I know I shouldn't have left you, but I still love you. I hope you still love me."

"Edward, I feel the same as I always have felt for you." I paused and looked at his happy face, full of joy. He started to run for me but I finished my sentence, "Absolutely nothing." He stopped and I saw the pain etched in his face.

"What?"

"I never felt anything for you. If I did, the whole town would have been blown up by now." I explained. "You saw what happened to the corn, in the baseball field. I can't feel emotions."

I turned and walked toward the house, but Edward grabbed my wrist and spun me around, kissing me on the lips. I tried to push him away, but he forced onto me - like he always did.

He pulled away after a few minutes. I glared at him. "I see you haven't changed. Forcing things on me like you always do, huh? Well, I am not that girl, Edward. I am Bellatrix Raven whatever-my-last-name-is. Isabella Swan never existed."

I spun around and walked back to the house. I glared at Dumbledore before I sat down in the middle of the room I shared with Fleur. I took a deep breath and started to mediate, repeating, "Azarath Metriome Zinthose!" out loud. Fleur came in, saw me meditating, and left. I may not know her, but she knew when to leave a girl alone. I liked her for that. After about an hour, I walked downstairs and all talking stopped. The Cullen's were in the house, talking. I rolled my eyes and headed outside, to the garden. I sat down and started to pluck weeds with my powers. Molly has been wanting to do that forever, but she never had the time.

I looked up to see Edward. "What?" I said, emotionless.

He looked at me suprised. I continued to pluck weeds. He didn't say anything, but he sat down next to me. I sighed and got up, walking away.

"Bella, wait." Edward said, grabbing my wrist.

"So you can do what? Force me to get into bed with you? I don't think so."

"Okay, I deserved that. I just thought that kissing you was the best thing. I thought you were denying your feelings."

I laughed, "I am being more honest now than I have been to my ex-ex."

"I thought you never had a boyfriend before?"

I laughed, "Exactly. Who knows more about me? Me or you?"

He let go and I started to walk away, "What was his name?" He yelled after me.

"Who said it was a he?" He paled, I laughed, "Draco Malfoy. Yes, it was a he. I don't play the other game."

I dated Draco in first year. He thought I was pretty, and I think he knew of my blood line. Whatever, he never told me. I left him before I got to involved. He still likes me, but I just think of him as friends, even though the Gryfindor's don't approve.

I heard Edward give a very lady-like squeal. I walked inside and ran into Alice. I felt my nose break. I sighed, putting my wand to it, "Episky." I heard the sickening crack as my nose fixed itself. Alice started to apologize.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Please forgive me."

"No blood, no vampires, no death." I sighed.

"I saw you play baseball. You used my pitch!"

I shrugged, "I have seen other people do that. I really haven't played baseball since I was in an orphanage, about seven years ago."

Alice gasped, "You were there your whole life?"

I nodded, "Until Sirius escaped prison."

Edward heard this and growled, running into the next room. I heard a few shocked gasps, Sirius cry out in pain. I ran into the room, seeing Edward hold Sirius by the neck.

"Edward, put Sirius down! Put my godfather down!" I shrieked. Edward looked at me and dropped Sirius. I ran to Sirius immediately.

"Sirius, are you okay?" I held my wand to his throat, "Episky." All the broken bones and bruises went away immediately. Sirius got up and pointed his wand at Edward.

"What the bloody hell!?"

"You are a convict, escaping from prison. You should be dead or back there."

I gasped, pulling Sirius behind me. "Apparently, you have been misinformed. Did anyone tell any of the Cullen's why Sirius is here?"

No one answered. I groaned. "Sirius escaped prison because he was innocent, going against a prejudice judge. He saw Peter Petigrew in the newspaper and left, trying to warn Lupin, Harry, and I that he was there. I found out he was my godfather, along with Harry, and we have been together since. Now, if you want to kill my godfather, you have to kill me first."

"And me." Harry said, standing next to me. Sirius rumpled our hair.

"Honestly, he is just as bad as Snivillus, I mean Snape, when he was your age."

I laughed, recalling the stories he told me. "Snape as in the professor?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yes. We were great friends, always cursing eachother, stealing his friends, well he only had Li-. Nevermind. Yes, we just loved eachother."

I broke out laughing and the cups started to glow and levitate. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on air. Feeling air and pretending that I was air. Calm and collected. The glasses dropped and Sirius beamed, patting his hand on my shoulder.

"That's my god-daughter. I loved that trick with the hot chocolate. Molly was just about to have a heart-attack!"

I smiled apologetically at Molly. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, no worries dear. I didn't know you could do that. I thought it was Dark Magic."

I laughed a little and sat down, looking at everyone look at me. I raised my eyebrow and they all looked away at the same time. I laughed again and Alice came forward going to hug me. I used my powers as a force field and she hit it.

"What? What is this?" Alice yelled, frustrated. Hermione and the rest of my friends giggled. I shrugged as it fell away. I got up and gave Alice a quick smile before leaving the room.

"The room is safe, Fleur." I called behind me. I felt so at home here. I left the door open and sat in bed, drawing all of my feelings so that they wouldn't get the best of me when I was unprepared. There was a soft knock on the door, and I looked up.

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. (The battle where Sirius would have died and the Ministry saw Voldy.)**

* * *

"The room is safe, Fleur." I called behind me. I felt so at home here. I left the door open and sat in bed, drawing all of my feelings so that they wouldn't get the best of me when I was unprepared. There was a soft knock on the door, and I looked up

* * *

I was suprised to see Fred at the door. I knew it was him because he had amazing blue eyes, George had green.

"Yes, Fred?" I asked.

"How did you know it was me, not George."

I sighed, "Well, you have blue eyes and George has green. It's not that hard to figure out. Why are you here"

I was curious. Fred was really good looking. He had a soft tone and a kind smile. He had beautiful - What am I thinking about? This is my best friends brother!

"Well, you looked upset earlier and I was wondering what was bothering you. I can see you don't want to talk so, I'll just be going."

I stood up quickly. "No! Stay, please. I just freaked out on the entire family, guests included. I think spending time alone is the least safe thing I could do right now."

Fred chuckled and sat at the foot of my bed, me at the head. "So, you know the Cullen's?" He asked.

I nodded, "When I was in Forks. He was like my boyfriend or whatever. I didn't like him, I was just doing my mission. I guess that he got too attached to me. Anyway, he left three days after my birthday, breaking up with me. I went back to acting my normal self, acting like I didn't exist."

I never really told anyone why I act like that. Partly because of my powers, another part was if my mother didn't love me enough to take care of me, I shouldn't exist. So, I pretended I didn't.

"Bella, you exist. I am looking at you," he grabbed my hand, "I am touching you. You exist, whether it be in our hearts or in real life, you exist."

I blushed and looked down. "After he left, I stayed a while, Dumbledore saying they may come back. He didn't know it was the Cullen's I was with, as you can tell, so I stayed. I would have been back at the beginning of term, but well, you know this. So I stayed for a few months, and then wrote Dumbledore and Sirius. I asked if I could come here for Christmas and go back to Hogwarts. Here I am."

Fred looked at me like I was crazy. "You know, you are acting a little more human, Bells. Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you got here or something?"

I smiled, a real smile. "You know, I think that I might have when I walked inside. NO! I fell out of bed! That's what happened!" I laughed, a real laugh. Fred looked suprised, but didn't laugh. Shock not willing him to, he didn't utter a sound.

"Bella, are you absolutely sure?"

I stopped laughing and looked at him, serious. "I have never been so sure about anything in my life. I haven't hit my head. I just think that I won't let what I should be doing rule my life. So what if I can't control my freakish powers. I may be young, but I am old enough to realize that I don't need to control my emotions, not have fun, or whatever just because I could kill people. Live life to the fullest!" I laughed. The Muggle alarm clock rose in the air with a dark bubble around it. I looked at it and if fell to the ground.

"I have never seen this side of you before!" Fred laughed. I shrugged.

"I was like this all the time when I was Muggle. I like this better, it still feels weird, but I like it."

"I like it too." Fred whispered, not blinking. I saw him lean forward, and I did the same. We were about an inch from eachother, when Fred closed the distance. His kiss was sweet and loving. Not too much, not too less. It was just perfect. He didn't force me, he didn't hold me down, he just let me be. My arms found their way around his neck and his around my waist. I pulled away breathless.

"That was - wow." I gasped. He smirked.

"Way better than Cullen, huh? What about Malfoy?"

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "You are too full of yourself. You and George both."

"You didn't answer my questions."

"Much better than Cullen, but close to Malfoy. You are definitely number two on my list."

He pouted then his face turned to shock. "Malfoy's kisses are better than mine?"

I laughed and shrugged. "I don't know! I haven't kissed him since first year! Fine, you are number one, happy?"

He smiled a beautiful, charming smile that made me want to swim in his eyes. "Ecstatic. Now, come on. The Order has yet to see this side of you, except, well, the Cullen's."

I laughed and we ran down the steps, Fred pulling me by my hands. I felt like I was a firework, holding his hand.

We ran to the living room where Sirius and Edward were glaring at each other from across the room. The rest of the Order was chatting about what Voldemort was doing. Fred cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at us. Edward glared at our hands, which were still touching.

"Welcome, Bellatrix Raven. . .whatever. New and improved."

I laughed and punched him in the arm. "I seriously don't get why you wanted to introduce me. They all know who I am."

"Yes, but they don't know the new attitude." I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Fine, I am letting emotions rule my life now. No more genie in a bottle crap." I smiled, looking at the trio's shocked faces. George looked at Fred like he was the plague and Fleur was clapping happily, clinging onto Bill's arm. I rolled my eyes and plopped on the couch next to Esme and Sirius.

"So, my two favorite people in the world, what's going on?" I asked them. Esme looked like she was about to cry while Sirius looked at me and got up, taking a few steps back.

"Who are you and what have you done to my goddaughter?" Sirius whispered.

I laughed, "Before or after I killed her?" Sirius cracked a smile, but raised his wand.

"Before."

"Well, I was some girl that didn't want her feelings to be known. I didn't know my parents and I have no clue if I have any sibling-"

"Alright, alright. Forget I asked." He lowered his wand, sitting next to me again. I slinked my arms around Esme and Sirius's necks and hugged them closer to me.

"Let's really see them try to get me to talk." I whispered. I swear I heard Sirius roll his eyes. I let go of them and got up. Fred was smiling hugely.

"Don't wait up. I'm gonna go for a walk. I know. Stay on the Weasley property. If I get attacked, send my patronus. If I get lost, send my patronus. I know. I will be back by midnight."

Arthur laughed and I left, hearing Edward growl and tell Carlisle he was going after me. I didn't make it to the trail of the maze, which was twenty feet from the house, before Edward was in front of me. I sighed and sat down.

"Bella, it is dangerous out here. You could get yourself killed." Edward pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "I am getting myself in danger on a daily basis. People are out there to kill me. I don't mind. I am going to live my life like they don't exist."

"Bella, that's insane. Do you not have any sense of self-preservation or are you just plain stupid."

That did it. I shot up and pointed my wand at Edward. I heard a giggle that sounded like my own. I ignored it and shouted at Edward.

"I may not know who my parents are or where I got my powers, but I do know one thing. I am not stupid. I am second highest in my marks. Hermione being top. I may not act smart, but I sure am smarter than you, Cullen. Now, excuse me so I can go on my walk."

I started to walk away, but Edward grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to the house.

"Get off me!" I yelled. "I said let go, Edward! I can take care of myself!"

Fred rushed out of the house, the rest of the family close behind.

"Let me go, Edward!" I remembered I could use my shield. I did it and he flew to the ground. I ran off toward the maze when I heard the giggle again. I spun around toward it. "Who's there?"

The rustling started again. I spun to the sound, "Who is it? Show yourself! Expecto Patronum!" My patronus slithered out, being a lizard, and looked at me. "Go to Arthur. Someone is in the maze." It slithered off and I pointed my wand at the shrubs, then spun around when the sound came from behind me.

"Bellatrix Raven Lestrange. What a great pleasure this will be. Killing you will give me the ultimate reward." I froze at the sound of that name. I knew Bellatrix. She nearly killed Neville's parents. I couldn't be her daughter. I couldn't.

"Shut it, Lucius. You are not going to harm her. She already told the Order, who knows when they will come for us." That voice sounded a lot like mine. I spun around and faced it.

"Show yourself! I am not afraid to fight you! I have faced many things worse than you."

"Oh, dear, we know. We saw your little fight with the vampires. I must say, that was very brave. True Gryffindor material. I must say, I don't approve of the house your in, but that depends on your upbringing. You were never taught the Slytherin ways." Bellatrix said. I glared into the bushes, trying to find her.

"Do not glare at me, my dear child. That is no way to look at your mother."

I must have gasped because she laughed a little and I heard my name get called by Arthur and Fred.

"I'm over here. Two Death Eaters at least!" I yelled. They kept calling my name, that's when I realized that they put the muffiliato spell on us.

"PROTEGO!" I shouted. The spell fell immediately. "Fred Arthur! Two D.E.'s!" I yelled. I felt the bubble come over me once again. I conjured my patronus. "Tell them that I am in the entrance of the maze." It ran off. I lost all of my anger and put a bubble around the two Death Eaters. They froze and rose from the ground.

"Well, well, well. My daughter is the most powerful of them all. I always knew the Cruciatus Curse while your pregnant was good." Bellatrix said.

I looked behind me and saw the Order approaching. They were either going to die here or we were.

* * *

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. (The battle where Sirius would have died and the Ministry saw Voldy.)**

* * *

"Well, well, well. My daughter is the most powerful of them all. I always knew the Cruciatus Curse while your pregnant was good." Bellatrix said.

I looked behind me and saw the Order approaching. They were either going to die here or we were.

* * *

The two Death Eaters looked at me and back at the Order.

"You traitor!" Bellatrix bellowed. I flinched.

"That's what happens when you grow up not knowing who you really are." They tried to get out of my bubble. "You can struggle all you like. You can't escape my force field."

Lucius pointed his want at my bubble. "Protego!" He shouted. Damn! He found my weakness. My powers fell away from him and he dropped to the ground, apparating. I cursed and looked at Bellatrix, who was smiling wildly at me. She pointed her wand at the field and shouted what Lucius did, apparating as she fell to the ground.

"Damnit!" I shouted. The Order froze from their running and saw me, Death Eater-less.

"Where are they?" Sirius said.

"I had them but Lucius figured out how to get out of my bubble. Bellatrix copied him and they got away. Apparating."

Arthur sighed and lowered his wand. "Bella, it's okay." He saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"I know who my mother is."

Sirius and Lupin were encouraging me to spill my guts with their wild hand gestures. I sank to the ground, landing on my knees. I started to sob and I buried my face in my hands. I felt warm hands and a set of cool arms circle me. I looked up to see Edward and Fred. I buried my face in Fred's shoulder. I cried for what seemed like forever. Fred rubbed soothing circles on my back and stayed silent.

"Can't you see she wants you to talk to her?" Edward growled, frustrated. I sat up, wiped my eyes, and looked at Edward.

"No, Edward. Can't you see that what Fred was doing was what I needed? I didn't need him to talk to me. He didn't know what the matter was, but he didn't say a friggin' word. Do you have something to say?" I was angry. He ruined the moment. Anger was overpowering my shock and disbelief.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean it like, Edward? What do you know that no one else does?"

Edward stayed silent. "That's what I thought. Now, as I was saying. I know who my mother is."

Herrmione gasped, "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." She always knew.

I nodded. They all looked annoyed. Edward growled, reading Hermione's mind. "She's your mother?!"

I nodded, "Bellatrix Lestrange. She's my mother. She might have been joking with me, but when I saw her, she looked exactly like me, had the same laugh, and I knew immediately." A few tears fell from my eyes. Fred wiped them away and hugged me to his chest. I smiled greatfully.

"Bella, you said they got out of your shield. How?"

I sighed, "They used the protection spell. It's just like blocking a spell. They fell out of it and apparated. Watch."

I circled Arthur in a bubble and he did the protection spell. The bubble fell away immediately. As he continued to concentrate on the spell, I couldn't put my bubble back around him. At least that's what I thought.

"Arthur, can you stop concentrating on the spell. I can't get my bubble back around you." I gritted my teeth, concentrating. The hedges popped behind me.

"Bella, I'm not using the spell anymore."

I gasped. "I can't block you any more." I concentrated and a few people rose in the air, screaming a little.

Fred placed his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, stop. Your going to kill someone."

I took a deep breath and they fell to the ground. "I'm sorry." I sat down on the ground. "I can't stay here. I have to leave."

"Bella, you can't leave."

"I have to! I am the daughter of a Death Eater in the Order! I am a traitor to both sides."

A few tears fell. Fred knelt beside me. "You aren't a traitor on both sides because you were always on ours. Bella, you are only a traitor to us if you leave us to go to them."

I felt that way too, but I was a liability. I wasn't some member, I was an insurance policy. "I should have a disapproval stamp on my forehead." I laughed.

"A what?"

"I am an insurance liability. I should have a stamp saying that I am not allowed. I don't fit in here. I never fit in anywhere. I have to leave."

Fred grabbed my arm. "You are not going anywhere. You will be in more danger, and you know that. Bella, please stay. If not for me, for everyone else, and a few select people excluded."

I giggled and hugged Fred. "I'll stay," I whispered into his ear, then I turned toward the rest of the Order. "They are sure to know that Order members reside here. What do we do now?"

Arthur looked at Molly. Christmas was a few days away, and I knew she was dying to have it here.

"We will have to relocate." Molly sighed.

"We could try to do Christmas here." I said, trying to lighten her mood. She smiled a little at me.

"We could get some wards, they will only last for a few days, but we could get them." Arthur said. I smiled, grateful. He knew how much she wanted this.

"I will write Dumbledore." I said, running to the house. The rest of the Order was behind me. I put my wand in my pocket and as soon as I was about to reach the steps, Fred pulled me back.

"Stop!" I followed his gaze to the roof. There stood Bellatrix. She cackled, laughing like a mad woman.

"What do you want, Bellatrix? Can't you see your not wanted here?"

She stopped laughing and glared at me, abruptly serious. "If you weren't my daughter, I would have killed you by now. Why don't I just take that out on someone else?"

As she started the Killing Curse, I put a shield around everyone. She stopped at glared at me. "You never make things easy, do you? I had you, attacked the Longbottom's, and left you to Regulus should I get killed. I get captured and Regulus dies. He leaves you to Sirius. You know, I have to admire your work. You truly are talented. Then, Sirius gets imprisoned when the poor Potter's get killed. Pity. You were left without anyone. So, you went to a Muggle orphanage. I had Lucius track where you were going, but when you went to Hogwarts, he lost you. You started to live with the Weasley's and then Sirius came back. I must say, your luck is going to run out one day."

I glared at her. "Why are you still here? Can't you just fall out of a tree or something? I always wanted to know my mother, but when I found out it was you-"

"You broke down crying with an audience. Then you yelled at the vampire, which I must say takes courage, true Gryffindor stuff, and then you ran off to the house. I know, I saw the whole thing. I must say, I am hurt you hate me so much. If I could have, I would have kept you."

I scoffed. "Then you would have already had me in the maze. You could have snuck up on me and apparated, but you waited it out. Tell me, why did you hesitate. I know Voldemort doesn't like his things done without perfection."

She flinched when I said his name. "You dare speak his name!? You dare speak it?"

"You didn't come here on his orders. You came here to see me. You came here to see how I was raised. You came here to see how I was. I know all about it, Bellatrix, I know all your motives. I can tell by the way you look nervous like he would come out at any second. Why didn't you take me when you had the chance?"

She whispered something, but I didn't hear it.

"You could have snuck up on me silently, but you made yourself known. Why? Why did you do it, Bellatrix?" I shouted. Fred pulled me back a little as she got up.

"Because I didn't want you to kill me. I didn't want you to fall into the Dark Lord's hands. I didn't want you to end up like me! I didn't want you to get in too deep like I did, like Regulus did. He's your father you know, Regulus. I never told him, but he was. We both promised each other that we wouldn't get in too deep because we would never be able to get out, but he got in and I followed him. When Reg wanted out, he tried to kill him. He went after one of the horcruxes, but the Dark Lord found out. Regulus never came back from his mission. I loved him, and he got himself killed, knowing that there was no way out."

She jumped down, I saw tears stream her face. I took a step forward, Fred pulled me back. I understood. This could be a trick. I could touch her and then she would apparate.

"Then why did you join in the first place. If you didn't want to be a Death Eater for real, you could have just turned him down."

Bellatrix laughed, "If I turned him down, I would be on the run. You wouldn't exist. Regulus joined and I joined him. I loved him in school, and I wanted to get to know him. When Reg died, I died right with him. You were the only thing that kept me going. You were born three days after his death. I sent you to Dumbledore, a note saying who you were and what I wanted. I wanted you to grow up a normal life, one where you would never know about me. I went off on the mission for the Longbottom's as a mission, trying to find the boy that was supposed to kill Voldemort. They wouldn't get out of the way, and I didn't want to kill them, so I tortured them. When Voldemort dissappeared at the Potter place, I stopped going after the Longbottom's, but they called in reinforcements, who captured me. I didn't want to loose you, Bella, I wanted what was best for you."

I was touched by her story. There was so much detail. I knew she was telling the truth, I used a silent spell to make sure. She really did love me. I could tell Hermione did the spell too because she was smiling and nodding at my questioning glance at her. I stepped forward and gave Bellatrix a hug. She looked surprised and then hugged back. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." I apologized.

"You believe me?" She was shocked.

I nodded, "I used a spell to see if you were telling the truth. I knew you were, so did Hermione."

Bellatrix turned her head toward Hermione. "Ah, the Mudblood. I should have known that you would make friends with some of them."

I took a step back and looked at her. "You either call Hermione by her right name or you leave."

Bellatrix looked at me astonished, "Well, I grew up that way. That is how I always learned to refer to them."

I sighed, "Then act like everyone is a Pureblood. Act like they are all equal to you or whatever and you won't have a problem."

* * *

I loved this. Okay, shocker, I know, but I love Bellatrix Lestrange, she is my favorite character!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

baby, I just want you to know that you make me feel so beautiful. And no matter what happens, I'm never gonna let this go. Cuz I know that we'er meant to be together, forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. (The battle where Sirius would have died and the Ministry saw Voldy.)**

* * *

Bellatrix turned her head toward Hermione. "Ah, the Mudblood. I should have known that you would make friends with some of them."

I took a step back and looked at her. "You either call Hermione by her right name or you leave."

Bellatrix looked at me astonished, "Well, I grew up that way. That is how I always learned to refer to them."

I sighed, "Then act like everyone is a Pureblood. Act like they are all equal to you or whatever and you won't have a problem."

* * *

Everyone except for Sirius, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and I stayed to talk to my mother. I learned about Azkaban and she told me all about what happened there. Bellatrix was openly warm to all of us since I gave her the advice to treat everyone like Purebloods. Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks all did the truth spell while she was talking and found everything she said the truth. She wanted me to grow up like Regulus said.

"You do realize Regulus was your cousin, right?" Sirius said.

"Yes. Purebloods families marry their cousins all the time. Dora, your mother is my sister, she was disowned when she married a Muggle-born. Regulus was going to marry me, we planned it after the war, but he never came back." Bellatrix wiped her eyes and looked embarrassed. "The big bad Death Eater's crying. Alert the media."

I laughed, "So, Tonks is my cousin, and her mother is my aunt?" Bellatrix nodded, "Wait, Narcissa is your sister too, right?"

"Yes. We were the only children in the family. Three girls."

"Gross! I dated Draco! OMG! I have to rinse out my mouth. Where is the soap!?" I looked around frantically, and found a bar of soup. I grabbed it and moved it toward my mouth, but my mother grabbed it out of my hands and threw it out of the window.

"No daughter of mine is going to eat soap. Especially a pure-blood."

I rolled my eyes, "I was only kidding, but still. I can't believe I kissed my cousin!" I looked around at the shocked faces, "I wasn't supposed to say that, Draco is going to kill me, so, let's just forget it, and move on."

They ignored me and Bellatrix smiled, "Was he a good kisser!?"

I blushed. "Um. . ."

Fred answered for me. "On her list, he's number two."

Bellatrix laughed, "Who's number one?"

I blushed harder and Fred laughed, "That's easy. It's -"

"Don't you dare! I will say it, not you." Fred looked amused and fake-hurt. "I kissed Fred, okay? He's number one."

Lupin and Sirius high-fived Fred. "Well done, mate!"

I laughed, Bellatrix looked amused. I was waiting for her to scold me. The only person to ever yell at me was the Orphanage mistress when I did something unexplainable. Bellatrix noticed my sheepish smile and reassured me, "I don't mind. As long as it's a Pureblood, you can get in bed with whoever you like."

I gasped. "I am no slut!"

My mother laughed, "I didn't mean it like that."

I laughed a little, "I'll have you know, I never got in bed with no one." I was a little embarrassed that my family and friends were sitting by me and listening to my every word.

My mother stopped laughing, "Why not? You are definately pretty."

"Because they think I am a freak for my powers. They know that I have no name and they think that I am strange. Just ask Harry and Ron. They have heard all the names everyone has called me for my first two years."

"Like what?"

I sighed, "No name, goth girl, freak, and. . ."

I didn't want to tell her. "And?" My mother pressed.

I sighed, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but she would be hurt if I told her. "I really don't want to hurt your feelings."

Bellatrix nodded and turned to Fred. "What was the name?"

Fred gulped and looked at me. "Um, it was, um, Bellatrix Lestrange, um, yeah, they kind of thought she was evil because she looked like, um-"

"Me." Bellatrix finished, sighing. I nodded. I looked up to see her smiling.

"Aren't you like mad or something?"

Bellatrix smiled, "Insanely so, but you handled it and didn't kill the people that said that. Whoever remembers me enough to know that I look like you had to be Slytherin. Their parents either worked for the Dark Lord or went to school with me."

I nodded, "That just limits a few hundred people. Still it doesn't matter. I am who I am now, I finally have a last name."

Bellatrix looked shocked, "What is it?"

"Well, in honor of my father, and your wishes, I think it should be Black, because your real last name is Black, before you married Roldolphus. And Regulus's name was Black, so mine should be Black."

Bellatrix smiled, "YES! Oh, I knew it! Bellatrix Raven Black. It sounds perfect!"

I smiled and looked at her. "Why did you marry Roldolphus?"

She frowned, "He asked me and the Dark Lord was present. I guess he had a crush on me or something and when Reg died he asked for an immediate marriage, hosted by the Dark Lord himself. I didn't really approve, at all. I felt so bad, cheating on Reg like that, but I had to in order to keep the Dark Lord from suspecting my initial intention."

I smiled and nodded, "I know."

We talked about what happened over the years and Tonks informed Bellatrix what her mother, Andromeda, had been up to. We stayed like that until sundown, that is when Edward ruined it all, again.

he stormed in, reading something in someone's mind. "Why? WHY?!" He yelled.

I was appalled by his behavior. "Edward, what in God's name is wrong with you!?" I said, shocked.

"She isn't your mother. Look at her. She is a Death Eater, evil, a danger to you. I will not let you get near her."

Edward tried to grab me, but I used my shield and he fell away. "You will not tell me who to hand out with, Edward. Those days are over. You may have done that when we were together, but we aren't together anymore, so you can't tell me not to hang out with my mother. If she does one day, go bonkers, which I highly doubt - taking the highly to a Mt. Everest level - I have the Order. So, you can either go back to Hogwarts or just let me go and let me make my own mistakes, but I know for a fact that talking to my mother is not a mistake."

Bellatrix smiled and grabbed my arm. Edward gave a furious roar. The rest of the Order came down. They looked astonished that Edward was on his own side and the rest of the group that was talking to my mom was on the other.

Hermione explained the situation. "Edward is feeling alone and betrayed because Bella finally found someone she likes and is showing her emotions for the first time I've seen. Edward's jealous it isn't him, and is mad because Bella is 'putting herself in danger'" Hermione used her fingers to make air quotes, "which he tried to keep her safe her entire Muggle experience." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then, he is angered even more because he still loves her but Bella is spending no time with him and time with a 'human.'" Again, she did air quotes.

I laughed, "Spot on, 'Mione."

"You lived as a Muggle?"

I nodded, "For the first ten years of my life, and then for the entire year this year. I just got back a few days ago. I needed a break from all of the happenings at Hogwarts."

Bellatrix nodded, accepting my lie. I couldn't tell her the real reason, not until I could absolutely trust her with my life. I felt bad for lying, but I have to learn to live with it.

"I am getting tired. Um, mum, I guess, just be careful. Edward has already tried to kill Sirius. I don't want you dead too. Goodnight, everyone."

I waved a little and dragged Fred off with me, who came willingly. I stopped just outside my door, aware that Fleur was sleeping inside.

"Bella, what we doing?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you. Will you like, um, go out with me?"

I was clearly embarrassed. Fred's smile got huge. "Of course. I was going to ask you right before your mum came back. After your little break down, I realized that that made me like you a lot more. You chose me over the vampire."

I laughed, "I would chose you over him anyday."

He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back with as much emotion as I was feeling and he did the same. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, his tongue sliding in my mouth. We fought for dominance, and I knew we were going fast, but I liked him a lot, and I knew he like me a lot as well. He pulled away, flustered.

"Hot damn! Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Fred gasped. I laughed.

"I am just going to guess it runs in the family." I tried to open my door to go to bed, but Fred grabbed my waist and flung me over his shoulder. I giggled and smiled, clearly delighted. "Put!. . . me. . .down!" I said in between giggles. Fred just laughed and walked to his room. "What are we doing?" I asked, nervous.

Fred laughed, noticing me tense. "Not that! I am not leaving you alone with Cullen lurking about. You are sleeping with me, and not that way, pervert."

I giggled. "I at least have to get my P.J.'s on."

Fred smiled, "I had George take care of it. They are already here."

I looked at his bed and saw my P.J's there. I laughed, "How did you-"

"Tell George?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah."

"The little twin thing between us gave us the powers to talk to each other with each other's mind."

"That totally explains why you can finish each other's sentences."

Fred laughed, "One of the many things. Now get dressed, I'll turn around and cover my eyes."

I rolled my eyes. "No peeking!"

He laughed and turned, leaving me the space by his bed. I changed into my pajama bottoms and tank top. I folded my clothes and placed them on the floor in front of his bed. I laughed, "You can turn around now."

Fred spun around and saw my watermelon colored pants and light blue tank top. "I like this better."

I blushed and Fred sat in his bed, pulling back the covers. I looked around the room. "Um, where am I going to sleep?"

Fred patted the spot between the wall and the bed. "You are staying near the wall. I don't want you to randomly fall out of bed. I got the edge."

"Fred, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Fred waved his hand cutting me off. "No big deal. Come on." I hesitated and Fred got out of bed, grabbing me like a little kid - by the waist - and picked me up. He dropped me onto the side of the bed. I laughed and squealed in protest.

"Seriously, what if Molly sees us!?"

Fred laughed, "No problem. I will just say that Cullen is trying to kill you." He laid next to me, placing my wand and his on the end table near the bed.

"Gee, that will make the nightmares go away," I joked. Fred looked at me, from my left side, serious.

"You have nightmares?"

"No! I was kidding. I haven't had a dream since. . . March?"

"March! We need to get some dreams into you."

I laughed at his weird phrase. "You test your pranks on me and we are over."

Fred pouted, "But, this isn't a prank. This is a serious matter, and emergency!"

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I have plenty to dream about tonight."

Fred smiled, "About me?" I didn't answer, pretending I was asleep. "Bella? Are you sleeping?" There was a long pause. "You are such a party pooper, you know that? If you weren't so damn beautiful, I would have shoved you out of my bed." I bit my tongue so that I couldn't give myself away. He kept talking.

"I know you are probably sleeping, but I am too scared to say this to you while you are awake. Here goes. When I first met you, I thought you were amazing: always helping people, caring enough to talk to them - even if they were in Slytherin. I always admired that. I have loved you since second year, when you were finally single and we spent the summer together. I wanted to ask you out since the day that you helped hide my pranks from George and mum. That was the big thing that changed my view on you. I just. . . God! Why does this have to be so hard!? I love you, Bella. I always have."

I could feel Fred turn as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and felt him turn back, facing George's bed. I leaned up toward his ear.

"I love you, too, Fred. Since the day I was taken in by Molly." I whispered in his ear. I heard him gasp and shift to look at me. I opened my eyes to look into Fred's blue ones.

"You heard?!" He squeaked. I nodded.

"Every word, and I loved it. It was very sweet. I want you to know, I feel the same way, about it all."

"That's a relief. Why don't we get to bed. Molly is going to wake us all up early."

I groaned and buried my head in Fred's chest. "She can't make me get up!" I said, my voice muffled by his bare chest. I mentally shuddered. Shirtless! Seriously! God, Molly, Edward, and Bellatrix were going to kill me tomorrow.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! I loved this chapter! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. (The battle where Sirius would have died and the Ministry saw Voldy.)**

* * *

"I love you, too, Fred. Since the day I was taken in by Molly." I whispered in his ear. I heard him gasp and shift to look at me. I opened my eyes to look into Fred's blue ones.

"You heard?!" He squeaked. I nodded.

"Every word, and I loved it. It was very sweet. I want you to know, I feel the same way, about it all."

"That's a relief. Why don't we get to bed. Molly is going to wake us all up early."

I groaned and buried my head in Fred's chest. "She can't make me get up!" I said, my voice muffled by his bare chest. I mentally shuddered. Shirtless! Seriously! God, Molly, Edward, and Bellatrix were going to kill me tomorrow.

* * *

I fell asleep with my head resting on Fred's chest. He fell asleep with his head in my shoulder. It was a comfortable position. I dreamed about Fred and I sitting in the garden, laughing and kissing. Then, Edward comes and he pulls me away. I try to use my shield, but I can't get him away. I kick and scream and Fred tries to come for me, but Edward attacks him. Fred laid dead on the floor and Edward turns to me, his eyes blazing red.

"You will love me forever." He growled. I shook my head.

"No. You killed Fred. Never. I can never love you."

"Then, I have deep regrets for what is going to happen." Edward lunges for me and everything goes black.

I didn't wake up, because I didn't fear what I was dreaming, except the part where Fred dies. I was used to fear. Fear was in my everyday life. I woke up to Molly shouting.

"Fred Weasley! What in God's name is Bella doing in your bed!?" She shreiked.

I opened my eyes and noticed that we were in the same position as last night. I shook Fred awake. I blushed, looking at Molly.

"Um, well, Fred didn't want me alone where Edward could get to me and I didn't want Edward to kill Fred in his sleep, so he brought me in here?"

I said it more like a question but Molly was beyond comprehension. As soon as I finished, Molly calmed down and smiled.

"You are finally together?"

I nodded, "Last night."

"Just, I don't want to see you make some mistake that could ruin your life."

I blushed. "Yes, Molly. I know. Fred and I didn't sleep together, if that's what your implying."

Molly looked flustered and nodded, leaving the room to wake up everyone else. I was surprised that Edward didn't bust down the door to see what the matter was. They must be hunting.

I shook Fred awake and he blinked and blinked. "What?"

I laughed, "Your mother just yelled the whole house awake and you have no clue what is going on?"

Fred laughed, "She saw us."

I nodded, "And she totally accepted your answer."

Fred mumbled something.

"Speak up, Fred." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my cheek before grabbing his wand and pointing it at George.

"Aquimenti!" I heard him whisper. I laughed a little when the water shot out of his wand and hit George square in the face. Fred rolled his eyes when George started to yell protests and then realized I was here.

"Well, hello Bella. What brings you up here so early?" George paused, chuckling, "Or should I say, what brought you here last night?"

I laughed, "I'm pretty sure you already know, George."

Fred laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. I replied, clearly awake. George made a disgusted sound. "Seriously, I think you two should wait until you are alone to do that."

I broke off from it and looked at George, "Then leave."

Fred laughed and got out of bed, throwing me over his shoulder. He opened the door and waved goodbye to George. I was looking at the floor the entire time he was descending the stairs. Well, that and his butt that was near my head. He had dark blue, flannel P.J. bottoms. I was laughing the entire time and Edward noticed.

"What are you doing to her?"

"I am carrying this sack of potatos to the kitchen. We are going to chop her up and eat her for breakfast." He paused for a second. "No, I take all of her."

I laughed and whacked his back with my hands. "Seriously, Fred. I don't want to go in the pot. Just tell Molly to leave me raw," I said, playing along. Fred laughed harder and walked to the kitchen. He opened the door with his leg and sat me on the counter. I giggled and jumped down.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked, pulling me by the back of the waist.

I shrugged my shoulders. "For all I know, I think it was space."

Fred picked me up and set me on his lap when he sat down. I rolled my eyes and Ginny and Hermione were whispering about they never found anyone this sweet. I blushed and looked at the two plates of food in front of me and Fred.

"Which one is yours?" I asked him. He grabbed some bacon off of a plate on my side of him.

"This one." He said, pointing to the one that he didn't take the bacon from. I laughed, stealing his bacon.

"Now, no stealing any more." I bit off of the piece and he pouted. I rolled my eyes and finished eating my breakfast, Fred stealing from my plate the entire time. I would elbow him and he would whisper in my ear, "That was the last one, I promise." Yeah, it was his last one fifteen times. So, he finished eating his breakfast and part of mine by the time I finished my half and a few pieces of his. Hermione and Ginny were laughing at the little war going on between out forks. I surrendered first.

"You win! Take it all and leave my land alone!" I said, raising my hands and waving the napkin above my head as a white flag.

"I don't tolerate people who surrender." Fred whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"No one asked you to." I whispered back.

"I think you did. Remember last night?"

I blushed and laughed, remembering that I wouldn't be a test subject for his pranks and then remembered earlier when I asked him out.

I nodded, "Oh, yeah. I remember now."

He laughed and raised his wand, making out plates levitate to the sink where they washed themselves. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? You couldn't have just gotten up and walked three steps with them?" I teased. Fred shrugged.

"Then I would have to leave you here, and I didn't want that." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then, my mum walked in, eyeing where I was sitting with a smile. I blushed and buried my face in my hair. Fred held my head up and wiped away the hair from my face.

"Good morning, mother." I said with a smile. She beamed.

"Good morning to you too, Bella," She looked at Fred, "Good morning, Fred."

"Morning." Fred said, not taking his eyes off of me. I rolled my eyes and got up, him following me and I grabbed his hand and led him out to the garden.

"So, did you dream about me last night?" Fred asked. I laughed.

"The first thing you want to know today is if I dreamed about you last night?"

Fred nodded, "Did you?"

"Yes."

"And!?" He said a little louder.

"And we were sitting in the garden, talking, kissing, telling jokes-"

"Like this?" He pressed his lips to mine softly. I smiled and kissed him before pulling back.

"Yes, and then. . ."

I stopped, knowing he was going to question me, I looked around to see if Edward was here. I didn't see anyone.

"Then?" Fred pressed.

I sighed, "Then Edward came and made me watch him kill you. Then he said that I would love him forever, but I refused. He lunged at me and everything went black."

Fred put me in a big hug. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

I shrugged, "I didn't want to alarm you."

Fred chuckled, "It takes a lot of things to scare me, Bella. That was not one of them."

"But you died!" I whispered into his ear. He nodded.

"You did too, and that is the only thing that scared me."

I laughed, "To tell you the truth, the only thing that scared me was when you died as well."

Fred laughed. "I guess that myth has been disproven."

I pulled out of his hug. "What myth?"

"They say that when you die in your sleep that you die too."

I let this process in my mind. I gasped, horrified. "He didn't kill me. He changed me!" I growled. "He is not going to change me. I refuse to. I refuse it all."

"Bella, didn't you try to use your shield?"

I nodded, "I did. I tried and tried but I couldn't get it around him or me. I tried to put it around you but nothing would happen. I would shout the charm but I didn't see anything."

A few tears leaked. Fred wiped them away with his pale, warm fingers.

"You tried your best. I think your mother is waiting to talk to you. You sort of ran out on her."

I nodded, "That was kind of mean. Did she stay here last night?"

Fred nodded, "And there were guards watching her. They were the people that weren't at breakfast this morning."

I blushed, realizing that everyone had to have seen the display Fred and I had. Who wasn't at breakfast? It was. . . Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks.

"They had to have been up all night!" I said, angry. Fred took a wary step back, knowing what happened when I was angry.

"Well, they still don't trust her, even though everything she said last night was true."

I relaxed and grabbed Fred's hand, running back to the Burrow. "Are the wards up yet?" I whispered when we reached the door.

"Yeah, Dumbledore and Snape did them last night, while we were sleeping." Fred whispered in my ear, reaching to open the door. I supressed the urge to shudder.

He opened it and pulled me over his shoulder again. "Seriously!? Why. . . do. . . you . . . do. . . this!?" I said in between giggles, not that I didn't object. It felt good having Fred hold me like this. I loved it.

He stopped in the living room. "You want me to stop."

I laughed harder. "No, no. I was just asking. Why do you do this? I don't mind, but what are your intentions?"

Fred laughed and kept walking till we reached the stairs. "Well, you are beautiful and deserve not to have to walk everywhere." I rolled my eyes, and he set me down on the third step, sitting next to me. "Then, I just don't want you to walk around and ruin your pretty little face if you trip." I bit my lip to stop laughing. "And, I just love carrying you."

I laughed. He looked hurt and faced the other way. I grabbed his soft face with my hands, slowly turning it toward me. I had stopped laughing by now. When he was facing me, I kissed his cheek. "I love it when you carry me too." I kissed his nose. "I didn't mean to laugh like that. You just said it like it was a simple addition problem." I kissed his lips. "I would never laugh at you. Never, unless it was a prank or something. But never if you really mean something," I murmured against his lips, I could feel his smile. I smiled back and kissed him again. Someone walked up to us.

"You two look lovely together!" Bellatrix said, and I could practically hear her smile.

* * *

REVIEW AND I WILL POST ONE MORE CHAPTER TODAY!


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. (The battle where Sirius would have died and the Ministry saw Voldy.)**

* * *

Fred laughed and kept walking till we reached the stairs. "Well, you are beautiful and deserve not to have to walk everywhere." I rolled my eyes, and he set me down on the third step, sitting next to me. "Then, I just don't want you to walk around and ruin your pretty little face if you trip." I bit my lip to stop laughing. "And, I just love carrying you."

I laughed. He looked hurt and faced the other way. I grabbed his soft face with my hands, slowly turning it toward me. I had stopped laughing by now. When he was facing me, I kissed his cheek. "I love it when you carry me too." I kissed his nose. "I didn't mean to laugh like that. You just said it like it was a simple addition problem." I kissed his lips. "I would never laugh at you. Never, unless it was a prank or something. But never if you really mean something," I murmured against his lips, I could feel his smile. I smiled back and kissed him again. Someone walked up to us.

"You two look lovely together!" Bellatrix said, and I could practically hear her smile.

* * *

Fred broke apart and we both looked at my mum at the same time.

"No, continue. I was just passing by and George told me that you wanted to talk to me."

I laughed, "Do you tell him everything!?" I said, looking at Fred. Fred shrugged.

"Not all the time." He faced my mother, "Yes, I brought Bella back so that you could talk to her."

I blushed and Bellatrix smiled. "I see you two are have better things to do. Seriously, I won't intrude. If you ever want to talk to me, just come and talk. I don't have anything better to do. Now that I have been taken out of Death Eater ranks, I can stay here until Sirius goes back to the Order headquarters."

I gasped, standing up and hugging her. "Your a member!"

Bellatrix nodded, "And Dumbledore is having people watch me twenty/four seven."

I laughed and pulled away. "We have much to talk about."

"Well, I think it can wait. You and your boyfriend, what was him name again?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fred."

"Yes, that's right, Fred can hang out. I will be in my room with Dora." I was about to protest with her, but she held up her hand and shook her head.

She walked off up the stairs and headed toward her room, Tonks not far behind. They were going to catch up with each other again. I faced Fred.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Fred looked off into space for a moment. "Well, I have a lot of things I want to do with you."

I laughed, "And it can't involve anything that may cause me to get pregnant." I added. Fred pouted.

"Fine. I have like three things."

I laughed and said, "Go on."

"One, we can sit in my room and play exploding snaps. Two, we can snog all day. Three, we could raid the kitchen and then sit around and have an eating contest. Four, second to last, I promise, we could talk to your mother. Five, I can educate you in what you missed while away from Hogwarts."

I smiled. "I don't mind. They all sound so good, but Tonks and my mum are catching up, so take out four. I already know what I missed. Hermione sent me her notes. Other than those two, I like the others."

Fred smiled. "How about we do all three then?" I laughed, and shrugged.

"Sounds fine with me."

Fred ran off to the kitchen and I followed behind. He pulled food out of the cabinents and fridge, placing them on the counter. I sighed, "Azarath Metriome Zinthos!" The food lifted and Fred smirked. I walked off towards his room and he was right behind me. After I climbed the mountain of stairs, I plopped down in front of Fred's bed and the food formed a pile in front of me. Fred sat opposite of me, against George's bed, and set down a few cans of each soda: coke, crush, Mt. Dew, and Dr. Pepper.

"You really think we are going to need all this?" I motioned toward the pile of food and the cans of soda. Fred laughed.

"We may be burning a lot of calaries today. We need to stock up."

I laughed, "I will be right back. I got something for you." I ran out of the room and grabbed my huge bag of Muggle candy. There were twizzlers, sour patch kids, sour punch straws, and all of my other favorites. I ran back into Fred's room and dumped the bag on the floor.

"What is this stuff?" Fred asked, picking up the sour patch kids.

"Muggle Candy. The best sweets I have ever had. Try some. Those are sour." I warned when he popped them in his mouth. He chewed on them and smiled.

"This is the best stuff I have had in a while! This is Muggle?"

I nodded and grabbed a twizzler. I chewed on it and looked at Fred have a field day with all of the candy.

He stopped shuffling through it all and looked at me. "What?"

I laughed, "You love this stuff. I have to take you to a Muggle store sometime." Fred smiled and nodded. "What are we doing now?"

"Well, already raided the kitchen, so scratch that off our list. We could have an eating contest but that would ruin all the Muggle flavors. So, scratch that. We could play exploding snaps?" I laughed.

"Sounds good." Fred got out his snaps and set them up. We played for a few hours, grabbing food as we went along. We finished hours later and I looked at my scorch marked hands.

"That was the longest game I have ever played." I said, smiling.

"Really?"

I nodded, "They were never fun before, but Weasley style is definitely what makes it fun."

Fred grinned from ear to ear. "So, what's next?" I looked out the window and saw that it was near lunch.

"Well, I think it's lunch time," I said.

Fred looked at the pile of food and back at me. "I'm not hungry."

I laughed, "Me neither. When Molly finds out we ate all of this, she is going to flip!"

Fred looked at the door. I grinned. "Well, if we skip lunch, she won't mind. I'm sure Ron will eat the rest of our food."

Fred laughed, "You know Ron will."

I looked out the window and saw snow. I gasped. "It's snowing!"

I got up and looked out the window, confirming my worst fears. I groaned and sunk to the floor.

Fred laughed. "You still hate snow!"

I nodded. "It's beautiful and all, I just don't like the coldness of it all and then it's all wet. Just. . .gross."

Fred laughed and pulled me in to a hug. "It's not as beautiful as you are."

I smiled. "It's not as charming as you!" I lifted my finger and tapped his nose. He rolled his eyes and threw me on the bed.

He started to tickle me. I laughed hard. "Fred. . . please. . . STOP!" Fred kept tickling me and I kept squealing and laughing. I noticed a few candy bars rise in the air, but I concentrated and they fell to the ground. I would have to control my powers and let my mind rule them. I laughed harder and then flipped Fred over.

"You are so going to regret that, Mr. Weasley!" I whispered into his ear. He laughed and I started to tickle him. He barely got out the words to make me to stop tickling him, so I didn't stop. There was a knock on the door.

"Bella, Fred! Can I come in? Are you two decent!"

I laughed and blushed. "Yes Molly. We were just playing around!"

Molly opened the door and saw us laughing on Fred's bed. Her eyes shown with love and amusement. "Are you sure you aren't doing anything that you shouldn't?"

I saw the candy on the floor and looked back up at her. She saw it too. "Is that my food?" She whispered.

I looked at Fred. "It was all his idea!" I said, getting up and pointing at Fred.

Fred looked at me. I laughed at his pleading glance. "Bella brought Muggle food too!"

I gasped and looked at all of the candy wrappers in a pile. I looked at Molly, laughing in the door way. "Don't do it again!" She picked up what was left of her food and walked back toward the door. "You two can stay up here for lunch. I think you are already full."

I nodded and she left the room, closing the door. I exhaled and wiped off my forehead theatrically.

"Thank GOD! Now, I don't have to explain anything."

Fred froze for a second, then said, "She is telling everyone at lunch right now. George just replayed the conversation in my head. Cullen is coming up."

I grabbed my wand from the end table and pointed it at the door. Fred knocked me to the ground and started to tickle me again.

"Fred!" I giggled. He tickled me harder. "Uncle! Fred, I said uncle!"

Fred laughed, "I told you I don't tolerate surrender!"

I giggled harder and then Fred picked me up and held me to his chest, which now had a shirt over it, and wrapped his arms around me, digging his head into my neck. He was two years older than me so he did have a good six inches over my height.

I leaned in and breathed in his scent. It was sweet and citrus. I sighed, "I love you, Fred." I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella." He whispered in my ear. My heart just melted in my chest. I heard a furious growl and the door bust open. Fred looked up the same time I did and I saw Edward standing there, Emmett and Jasper holding him back within seconds. I pulled Fred's arms down from around me and looked at Edward, my wand raised.

"Why? Why do you have to ruin every moment I have that you aren't in? Why do you have to ruin my life? I am happy, then you come and parade on my party. I haven't been happy in four years, Edward. I haven't done anything in four years. I was the zombie that people at school loved to walk all over. I am not that girl any more. You try to walk all over me and the tiger comes out to play." I growled. Fred pulled me into his chest to keep me from advancing on him. I visibly calmed and lowered my wand. "Thank you, Em, Jazz."

They nodded, "No problem. Alice saw him coming up here to kill the red head, so she sent us up."

I laughed, "That sounds like Alice." I looked at Fred and he let me go. I walked up to Jasper. He held his breath. "Jasper, I never blamed you for my birthday. You were hit with everyone's blood lust, not just your own. You couldn't control that much emotion. It wasn't your fault." Jasper smiled and exhaled.

"You really forgive me for that?"

"There was nothing to forgive. I forgave you the moment it happened because I knew what happened to you. Edward was the one to freak out."

Jasper laughed and Emmett's booming laugh filled the hall. "I forgive you too, Em, for when you left."

Emmett stopped laughing and looked so sad. "Bella, we all still you you."

I nodded, "I know, Em. I just-I love y'all too, but I can't love Edward like he wants me too. Because of that, Edward is trying to ruin it for the whole family. I forgive every one of you, but Edward I can't forgive. He is ruining my life more than ever before, and that is why I can't forgive you, Edward. I don't want to forgive you. I wish I could, but you lost your chance."

I waved toward the boys as they led Edward down the stairs. I turned around and saw Fred smiling widely. I smiled back, suddenly shy.

"You know, when Edward kissed you in front of the house, when they first arrived, my heart shattered." Fred admitted. I frowned and looked at him.

"I felt nothing. That kiss meant nothing to me. He rarely ever kissed me on the mouth, just the most common forehead peck or cheek at night."

"He slept in your bed?" Fred whispered.

I shrugged. "He insisted. He would watch me sleep at night, it freaked me out a bit, and then one night, I woke up and he had his arm around me, laying beside me and telling me I talk when I sleep."

Fred groaned and sat on his bed, head in his hands. "And you didn't tell him no!"

I sat next to Fred, using my hand to force him to look at me. "I never loved Edward, NEVER! HE loved ME! I still don't love him and I NEVER will. Fred, I love you. I didn't tell him no because if I did then he would leave me alone and I wouldn't have finished my mission. I had to let him near me, Fred. I just didn't object. It's not like we had sex or anything."

Fred moved out of my hands, glaring at the floor. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just, I got jealous is all."

"Fred, I went to sleep in your bed. You shouldn't be jealous."

"How often did he sleep in you bed?"

I sighed, "I am not going to tell you, because then you will go wild and try to kill him. And, technically, he doesn't sleep."

Fred's eyes flashed to mine, "HE WAS IN YOUR BED EVERY NIGHT!" he whispered, but it should have been a shout.

I nodded, "Unless he was hunting."

Fred looked like he was going to kill someone. "BUT I NEVER RETURNED THE FEELINGS, FRED, NEVER! I thought about my love for emotions when I was around his brother. Jasper can manipulate your emotions and he feels them. I fooled Jasper into thinking I loved Edward too."

Fred smiled a little. "I think we have a jokster on our hands."

I laughed, grateful we had dropped the subject. "I know you are glad about it as well. What should we do now?"

"Well, I you said nothing sexual, so we can't kiss. We already raided the kitchen. Your mother is talking to Tonks. You have already studied, but I have a whole new way of studying." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fred. I think that would be going a little to fast, don't you agree?"

Fred nodded. "I guess your right. Well, we finished everything except for snogging, but you said nothing-"

I cut him off by placing my mouth on his and I pushed him back on the bed. My hands tangled into his hair and I felt one of his hands on my neck while the other was around my waist, pulling me closer. I was as close as I could get to him. We started to kiss with force and passion. I was on fire. He was the best kisser I have ever known. I swear, he could give the guy in Guiness World Records, who kissed someone for 36 hours, a run for his money.

* * *

REVIEW!

"One, we can sit in my room and play exploding snaps. Two, we can snog all day. Three, we could raid the kitchen and then sit around and have an eating contest. Four, second to last, I promise, we could talk to your mother. Five, I can educate you in what you missed while away from Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. (The battle where Sirius would have died and the Ministry saw Voldy.)**

* * *

I cut him off by placing my mouth on his and I pushed him back on the bed. My hands tangled into his hair and I felt one of his hands on my neck while the other was around my waist, pulling me closer. I was as close as I could get to him. We started to kiss with force and passion. I was on fire. He was the best kisser I have ever known. I swear, he could give the guy in Guiness World Records, who kissed someone for 36 hours, a run for his money.

* * *

He kissed harder and then broke apart, moving his kisses down my jaw and to my neck. I shuddered at the feeling.

"Fred, we can't. I'm only in fifth year." Fred kept kissing me, and then his kissed reached my ear.

"I know. I'm not going to, but I can still enjoy the moment, right?"

I giggled and nodded, kissing him on the lips before moving to his neck. I pushed him back so that he was lying down. I kissed his neck and sucked on the spot right near his shoulder. I moved up to his lips and he pulled away.

"What was that?" He asked, his eyes showing love and lust. I smiled innocently.

"What was what?" I asked.

He pulled down his sleeve and I saw a purple mark where I sucked his neck. "That!"

I laughed at his expression. "Nothing. Just letting any girl in this house know that you are mine."

Fred laughed and pulled me to his chest. I leaned against him and we just lay there. I was listening to his erratic heart beats go slowly back to normal.

"What's has your heart beating so fast?"

Fred laughed, "I think you know the girl pretty well."

I sighed, "I knew you were cheating on me! You should have just told me, Fred."

Fred laughed, "You are always with her."

"It's Hermione isn't it? I knew it!"

"And she looks just like you."

"My mother! Gross!"

Fred laughed, "And she has the middle name of Raven."

I sighed, "I give up, I don't know her."

Fred kissed my hair. "You." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed, "I can't believe it! You are cheating on me with me!" Fred chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You know, if you weren't beautiful, I would knock some sense into you."

I sighed, "I know. If you weren't handsome, I would knock some sense into you too."

He flipped me over so that he was on top of me. He bent his head to my chest, listening to my heart.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I laughed, "I can give you the longest answer in the world, like you did, or I can just give you the straight up answer."

Fred looked like he was thinking hard about his answer. "Straight up."

I nodded, leaning up to kiss him. "You!" I whispered, and crushed my lips to him. We started to kiss again, but this time, Fred was the one that gave me the purple hickey. Thank God my hair covered it up.

"Why did you give me one?" I asked Fred.

He put his lips back to mine, "So that all the boys at school know that you belong to me."

I 'aw'ed and kissed Fred again. He kissed me back but pulled away. I looked at him questioningly. He put his finger to his mouth to silence me and I followed his other hand to the door. There were feet there, listening. I held a hand up to my mouth to mute my gasp. I walked to the door without making a sound, Fred behind me. I got to the door, and then grabbed the door knob, twisting as fast as I could and opened it to see Harry and Ron.

The blushed and tried to make a run for it but I caught their shirts and they stopped struggling.

"Hello, Bella. How nice to see you again." Harry said. I glared at him and looked at Ron.

"Um, we will, um, just be going now."

I shook my head. "No, you will tell me why you were out here, listening in."

They both gulped. "To, um, make sure you weren't in, um, trouble?" Ron asked.

"Why would I be in trouble with Fred?" I laughed. Ron sighed, giving up. Harry looked between us and elbowed Ron.

"I told you we shouldn't have done it!" Harry hissed. Ron blushed beat red. I shook my head and let go of them. They scampered away and I laughed. Fred pulled me back into his room, shutting the door.

"I swear, we are going to be one of those couples that can't keep their hands off of each other. Like Hermione described Lavendar and Ron this year."

Fred laughed, "They are pretty awful."

I laughed a silent laugh and kissed Fred's palm that was holding my head. "I think we already are."

Fred bust out laughing and I followed. I sat back down on the floor and grabbed some snickers bars. I tossed one to Fred and bit into mine. These were by far my favorite. Fred rolled his eyes and sat next to me, eyeing the candy like it was the plague, and taking a wary bite into it. I placed my head on his shoulder and we both sat in silence, looking at the door.

I broke the silence about ten minutes later, "We should go downstairs. I am sure everyone thinks we are dead."

Fred laughed and helped me up, opened the door, and flung me over his shoulder. "Come on!"

I giggled as he descended the stairs. I was still in my P.J.'s but no one cared. Hermione and Ginny were as well. The guys had at least jeans and a T on. Fred sent me down by the fire place and sat next to me. I sighed and placed my hands in front of the fire for warmth. Molly was putting the Christmas tree up, along with all of the decorations with a flick of her wand. I sighed, I had a lot of Christams shopping to do.

"Molly?" I asked, getting up.

Fred stayed put, thankfully. I walked up to Molly and she turned to me with a smile. "Yes, dear?"

"Well, I haven't done any Christmas shopping and I need to. When should I go?"

Molly smiled bigger. "I am taking Hermione and Ginny shopping tomorrow with Tonks, Fleur, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Bellatrix is staying here, since she is on the run I guess you could say."

I nodded, "Can I come with you?"

Molly nodded, "I was going to ask you at lunch, but well, we all know how that went. You can come, we wouldn't leave without you."

I blushed and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Molly." She nodded.

"Your welcome, dear. Just take care of Fred for me."

I smiled and pulled away, "I will."

I pulled out a parchment and wrote what I needed to get for everyone. This would be the best Christmas every, for sure. Dinner was shortly after I asked Molly, and we all sat down. I was hungry, for not eating. Fred was right, we would burn a lot of calaries, but not the way he wanted. I didn't mind that Fred wanted me that way, I thought it was sweet. I secretly wanted him that way, but we have only been going out for a day. I wanted to wait until summer break at the earliest and the break between sixth and seventh year would be best. I just didn't want kids right now. I know there are spells to get rid of the baby before it's born, like Muggle abortion, but I didn't want to do that to Fred.

I went upstairs and got changed into different P.J.'s. They were red and green with white dogs with elf hats on them. I put on a matching red and green tank top with Santa on it. There was a knock on my door and I opened it to see Fred. I smiled and he grabbed my hand, pulling me to his room. I sighed, a happy sigh, and he tossed me onto his bed. He had muscles, and they were FINE! He was shirtless again and in some Christmassy pants again. I laughed, seeing the reindeer on his pants move.

"I see you like them?" he asked, twirling like a girl. I giggled and nodded.

"They definitely fit the Christmas cheer."

Fred smiled and pulled in next to me. "Well, I love yours. They don't leave much to the imagination." I blushed as he looked me up and down.

"You don't leave much to the imagination yourself. I didn't know you worked out." I said, eying his muscles appreciatively. Fred chuckled.

He flexed his arm that wasn't around my shoulders. "Lifting garden gnomes and tossing them really gives you muscles."

I giggled and patted his chest. "Keep telling yourself that. I won't kill your dreams."

He touched that hand that was on his chest and held it there. We fell asleep listening to each others heart beats. I woke up with Alice and Esme standing over me. I jumped and Fred fell to the floor. I laughed really hard and helped Fred up.

"Sorry, Fred." I giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "I have to go shopping now."

I smiled at Alice and Esme and eyed Alice carefully. "Alice, help me pick out my outfit. I am wearing my hair in a pony tail and you aren't changing that."

Alice pouted and then squealed jumping up and down, clapping. I turned to Fred who was keeping a wary eye on me. "Go back to sleep. I'll be home by dinner at the latest." I kissed him and he held me there for longer than I intended. Alice cleared her throat. I groaned and pulled away. "Bye, Fred."

He was already asleep by the time I closed his door. Alice ran to my room and picked out some clothes. Fleur was already down stairs. She handed them to me and told me she would meet me downstairs. I nodded and got dressed, pulling my hair into a bun. I grabbed my list of items and started to walk the stairs, but my mother stopped me on her floor.

"Bella, since I can't go, do you mind getting this stuff for me?"

I smiled, "No, I will." I took the parchment she had and saw her neat script. "I will see you later, and we will talk." I kissed her cheek and she was a few steps behind me.

The other ladies that were shopping were down there waiting. I grabbed my purse by the door, which was Juicy, and followed them out, telling my mum bye. We all apparated to Diagon Alley then and I breathed in the snowy air. Ginny and Hermione came up next to me and eyed my neck.

"What's that?" Ginny said, pointing to my neck. Hermione giggled and I blushed.

"Um, um, nothing. It's nothing."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "I don't think so. That looks like-"

Alice jumped next to me and said it for her, "A hickey? Yep."

I blushed deeper and looked at all of my family watching me. I took my hair down and I changed it so that it was still amazingly curly, but it was controlled and fell down my back until it reached my butt. I loked at Alice, Ginny, and Hermione.

"It didn't happen that way. We just, I don't know, marked each other as our own, I guess he called it. No, we didn't have sex."

Hermione and Ginny giggled and smiled. The Cullen's looked at me with happy expressions, even Rosalie. I turned to Alice.

"Why is Rosalie happy to see me move on?" I whispered.

I forgot they all could hear. "Because Edward dumped you but is still jealous. She never really hated you. You are happy now and she likes your choice." Alice whispered back. I smiled at Rose and she smiled back.

We entered the jewelery shop. I looked at my list and Bellatrix's and before I could do something, Alice picked what I needed for Bellatrix out. I picked out a necklace for my mother, a charm bracelet for Alice, and two more bracelets for Rosalie and Esme. My mothers necklace was silver and when I checked out, the shop keeper looked at me. "Do you want this to say a certain name, miss?"

I nodded, "Could you get it to say Black please. As in the last name."

The shop keeper looked shocked at this. "You sure, miss?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I was wondering if on the back, it could say, 'Once a Black, always a Black?' He tapped his wand to it and the metal plate changed into cursive reading Black. I flipped it over and saw 'Once a Black, always a Black.' written on the letters. I smiled and paid the man for everything else I bought as well, having the charms on each bracelet of Alice's represent shopping someway, and the others had at least one charm reading Black on them. I picked out a very nice pearl set for Fleur.

Alice whispered in my ear, "Give me your mother's list. She told me everything she wanted me to buy and what it should look like." I nodded and handed her the paper.

She unfolded it and zoomed off into all of the shops. It was just me, Ginny, Molly, and Hermione that were in one group. The rest of them had split and I could now buy with as many witnesses. We went to the book store next. I picked up a 101 ways to get the man you love book for Ginny, Muggle cookbook for Molly, a Herbology book for Esme's garden, Journal bewitched to turn into any book you've already read for Hermione, a forgetful book for Neville - it telling you what you forgot when you open it, a rare and strange magical creature book for Luna, Joke Shops for Dummies for George, Quidittch Teams of the World for Ron, a book for Metamorphagus's for Tonks, and Medical Care: The Magical Way for Carlisle. I decided that I needed to go to some Muggle shops for Fred, Arthur, and the Cullen boy's gifts.

We went to the sweet shop and I got the Cullen boys a hundred blood pops each, in every blood type. We went to Fred and George's joke Shop next, and I got Rosalie and Alice a pygmy puff. A yellow one for Alice and a red one for Rose. We went to Madame Milikin's robe shop and I ran into Draco.

I laughed, "Well, well, well. I should have know I would see you here, Malfoy."

Draco spun around. He grinned, "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Last minute Christmas shopping. What about you?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "The same. What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for my aunt. You?"

"My mother wanted to come here. She is in the back room. Who's your aunt?"

I giggled, "You mum." Draco took a step back.

"Huh?"

"Well, I found out that my mum is Bellatrix Lestrange, which is your mum's sister. That make you my cousin." I laughed at his disgusted expression.

"But? We like dated!" Draco protested. I nodded.

"I know, when I figured that out I tried to eat soap." I laughed.

Draco chuckled. "What are you getting my mum?"

I shrugged, "Did she get that dress that she wanted yet?"

Draco shook his head, "No, she came today to look at it once more."

"What color does she want it in?"

"She likes green. Why?"

"No reason. She's coming. You don't tell her I was asking about it, got it?" He nodded and I went to the window, looking at all of the different dresses that were hanging up.

"Bye, Bella!" Draco called to me. I froze and turned toward him, to find his mother outside. I smiled.

"Bye, Draco." He smiled and then looked me over.

"You aren't single anymore, huh?"

I shook my head. "Nope. You are about two days too late."

"Who?" He asked, curious.

"Um, Fred Weasley." I said, admiring the robes that were emerald green. I heard Draco laughed. "Shut it, Malfoy."

He cleared his throat and walked outside, where I heard his laugh again. I sighed and walked up to Madame Milikin.

"Can I help you, dear?" She asked me.

"Yes, I would like to get the dress Mrs. Malfoy was admiring earlier."

The lady looked startled. "I'm sorry. She has asked that I keep it off limits."

I smiled, "I am getting it for her for Christmas. I assume you have her measurements?"

She nodded, "But, I can't just give it away."

I shook my head. "No, I will buy it and you will send it to her. I promise you, I will take full responsibility for this."

She looked uncertain but nodded. She went to the back and brought the gown up front, it was a beautiful emerald green. I smiled and she totalled it all up. I gave her the money and she boxed the dress up. I smiled at her. I told her I will be just a second. I ran outside with my friends and pretended to bump into Draco again.

"Watch where your going, Draco." I smiled. Narcissa looked taken aback that I was calling Draco by his first name.

"Hello. Are you a friend of Draco's? I don't believe we met?"

I smiled and shook her hand. "My name is Bellatrix Raven Black. I believe we met before."

Narcissa gasped and smiled, pulling me into a hug. "My little neice. Oh, I thought you were dead!"

I giggled and she let go. "Well, I'm not dead."

Narcissa laughed a little, wiping her tears. "Who are you here with?"

"The Weasley's. We were doing some last minute Christmas shopping."

Narcissa smiled. "That sounds so nice. I believe I saw Dora here somewhere?"

I nodded, "Yes, Tonks is here."

Draco looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled. "What's up, Draco. Long time no see?"

Draco chuckled, "I just saw you in Madame Milikin's."

Narcissa glared at Draco then smiled back at me. "What were you doing there?"

"Getting someone a Christmas gift? I noticed you were there."

She smiled, "Yes, I've been dying to get Draco to buy me this dress for Christmas but I can never seem to push his buttons."

I laughed, "I don't think that would be a problem anymore. Can I borrow Draco for a moment? I promise to be right back."

She smiled and nodded, "I will be in the book shop, Draco."

He nodded and followed me to Madame Milikin's. I walked back up to her and she saw Draco.

"Draco, let her buy me the dress for your mother."

Draco laughed, "That's why you kidnapped me?" I nodded, he turned toward her. "My cousin wishes to buy my mother the gown she has saved. Please let her buy it and I will tell my mother that someone has bought it for her."

Madame Milikin nodded and took my money. I smiled and gave Draco a hug. "Thanks. I owe you one."

He nodded and left, saying goodbye. I set all of my bags down and thought I should get Andromedia and my mother a dress as well. Three sisters and all. Alice came rushing in. "Bella, I have the measurements."

I nodded and faced Madame Milikin. "I need two dresses. One should be a purple and the other shall be blue. They should look just like Mrs. Malfoy's."

Alice stepped forward and they started to work right away. An hour later, both dresses were done. I paid for them and Alice and Rosalie met me at the door.

"Where to next, ladies?" I asked them. Rose smiled and Alice rushed off, human pace. It was a smelly store and I opened the door and found amazing cologne. I got some for Sirius, Arthur, Tonks' father, and Lupin. I got Hermione, Molly, Ginny, Fleur, and Tonks some lotion and perfume that matched. I got Draco, Bill, and Charlie some sweets from the sweet shop next door, after I told Alice I had already been. We went to a Quidittch store and I got Ron, Bill, and Charlie some jackets that change for the team you like.

I checked the things off my list and groaned. "I don't know what to get FRED!" I whispered. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"I know exactly what he would like." Rosalie said for the first time. I haven't heard her say a word since my birthday.

"And she speaks!" I said, throwing my hands, with bags weighing them down, in the air. She laughed and nods.

"I haven't spoken since you were near because I thought you might flip out on me."

I nodded, "I probably would have." She laughed with me.

"So, I was thinking, I saw this book in the book shop and it just screamed Fred." I motioned for her to continue, but she ran off and I was walking behind her, too many bags to lug around. Alice took most of them, and I was able to walk faster.

"Thanks. As you can see, this is why I hate shopping." She smiled and laughed.

"I see that now." She reached the book shop again and the shopkeeper looked surprised by the hundred bags Alice was holding and my ten bags. I chuckled and Rose handed me a book. I read the cover aloud.

"'101 ways to make your girl fall harder.' Rose, your right. This just screams Fred. I'll get it, but is there anything else I can get him as well?"

She nods, letting me pay, and led me to the jewelery store. "I don't think he'd like a necklace." I said turning around.

"No, silly, a watch. I saw one and it will be perfect for him."

I nod and she led me to the wall of watches and I saw the one she was talking about. It was silver and had a a sign that said, "Make your most secret things disappear." I grinned. "Rose, you're a life saver." I gave her a quick hug and then grabbed the watch and placed it on the shopkeeper's desk. "I would like to buy this."

He smiled when he realized it was me. "Would you like this one engraved as well?"

I thought about it and nodded, "Can it say, 'Love grows stronger with time?'"

"That won't be too much trouble." He tapped his wand to it and I paid him. I thanked him and walked out of the shop. Alice and Rose walked with me to the Leaky Cauldren.

"Alice, where are the others?"

"They are just finishing their shopping."

"Should I tell them to meet us here or should I just apparate to the house?" I asked them. They shrugged.

"I'll ask Molly." I conjured my patronus and it waited for my command. "Ask Molly if I should just apparate to the house or if she wants to meet me at Leaky Cauldren." It ran off and I looked at the girls. "Alice, can I have my bags now?" Alice handed me my bags without looking into them. I smiled, "Thanks. So, what's been up for the past couple of months?" I asked them.

"Um, well, Edward has not talked or looked at any of us." Rose said, laughing.

"And, we moved to the castle."

"I knew that. I guessed it and Dumbledore told me. You were offered the job before my birthday. Why didn't you guys tell me that some man named Dumbledore told you to work for him?"

Alice shrugged, "We were told to leave without telling, unless we encountered a witch. We didn't know you were a witch."

I sighed, "Damn. I knew I should have told you."

Rose laughed when she heard me cuss. "I never heard her cuss before."

I shrugged, "I don't usually, me being only fifteen."

Alice smiled and Rose gasped. "Your only fifteen? But you looked so old!"

I laughed, "I changed my appearance to turn into Andromeda when she was seventeen. Tonks showed me a picture and walla!"

"So Edward fell in love with Nyphadora's mom?" Alice said.

"Technically, he fell in love with me, but the looks of Andromeda when she was Fred's age."

"So Fred's older?" Rose asked.

I smiled, "Yes. He is seventeen. He skipped his last year of school." I saw Molly's otter patronus.

"Hey, Belly. What's your message?" I asked it. Rose and Alice giggled at my name for it.

"Apparate to the house with Rosalie and Alice, sidelong. We will meet you there."

"Thanks, Belly." I said as it disappeared. Alice and Rose grabbed my arms and I apparated from the bar. We landed in the front of the house and we ran inside to get back to the safety of the wards.

"Alice, can I give my mother her bags?" I asked. Alice smiled and pointed to the bags in the corner of the room. There was a mountain of them. "Oh my God! How did these get here?"

"Esme was the first back and she took your mom's with her. Esme will help you take them up."

I smiled and thanked her, dropping my bags off in my room. I found Esme waiting by my door. "Esme, can you help me bring my mother's bags to her room. She has like the entire shop full."

Esme laughed and nodded, "Of course dear." We went downstairs and I grabbed about five bags and Esme grabbed the rest.

"Thank you, again, Esme."

She smiled, "No problem, Bella. It's just great to see you so happy."

I smiled and nodded. I knocked on my mother's door and she opened it. "Mum, I have all your stuff."

Bellatrix laughed, "I knew it was going to be a lot! I didn't expect this much."

"Alice has a knack for getting exactly what the person has in mind." I explained, setting the bags down in the corner by her bed. She ushered us out.

"I need to wrap them, and then we'll talk." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I need to wrap mine as well. Talk to you later." I said. She smiled and closed the door. I heard paper and tape rustle as she started to wrap. I ran to my room and started to wrap all of mine, which was a lot.

* * *

This was a long chapter but it was so fun to write. Please review! I may put one more up tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. (The battle where Sirius would have died and the Ministry saw Voldy.)**

* * *

Bellatrix laughed, "I knew it was going to be a lot! I didn't expect this much."

"Alice has a knack for getting exactly what the person has in mind." I explained, setting the bags down in the corner by her bed. She ushered us out.

"I need to wrap them, and then we'll talk." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I need to wrap mine as well. Talk to you later." I said. She smiled and closed the door. I heard paper and tape rustle as she started to wrap. I ran to my room and started to wrap all of mine, which was a lot.

* * *

I ended up with a big pile of wrapped presents that were covered in candy canes. I took a warm shower and let my hair cascade down my back, wet and clingy. I had yet seen Fred today, or any of the boys for that matter, except for this morning. I hope Fred was okay!

I sat in my room and sorted all of the presents into a pile by each person. I looked up when I heard footsteps to see my mother.

"I think I have more than you!" my mum laughed. I shook my head, disbelieving. My mum barely knew anyone, but she got them something for Christmas. I smiled and patted the spot next to my bed. My mother sat and we started to talk.

"How are you and Fred?"

I smiled, "Amazing!"

"Where have you been sleeping? I came up here last night and you weren't here."

I blushed, "Fred doesn't think it's safe with Edward trying to get back together with me. So, I sleep with him. I, personally, don't think it's safe with Edward trying to kill Fred, Sirius, and you."

Bellatrix laughed, "Esme told me about your neck."

I laughed, "Esme would never!"

Bellatrix laughed, "Your right, Rosalie did."

I smiled. "I am going to kill her. Rose! If you can hear me, I hope you know that you are officially on death row with me!" I said. Bellatrix laughed a little harder.

"You are going to kill a vampire?" I nodded, "How do you even know the Cullen's? You look so at ease with everyone, except the one that tries to get to you, Edward?"

"It's a long story." I sighed.

"I think I got time."

I smiled, "Okay, so Dumbledore sent me on a mission to go to Forks to find out more about this vampire coven that only feeds off of animals. I got close to Edward, but I didn't love him. He loved me. You see, my force field thing was controlled by my emotions. It is most dangerous when I am happy or sad or angry, but I am learning to control them. When Fred kissed me, I decided that I should just let emotions take control. Anyway, I went to Muggle school and I met the Cullen's. They loved me right away and they were like the family I never had. Alice and Rose would take me shopping, though Rose didn't really like me, and Jasper and Emmett would joke around and play games with me.

"My blood sings to him, so he left for a week to control himself. Then, he came back and tried to talk to me. About a month later, I was walking outside to my truck, which is a Muggle car, and a van, another type of Muggle car, slid on some ice and was flying straight toward me. I didn't have time to get my wand, and then Edward was there, pushing the van out of the way. I knew then that he and his family were vampires. I had suspicions, but he confirmed it. I went to the hospital and his father came and checked me out, seeing my many factures and concusions from the years before at Hogwarts. Then, I tried to get him to tell me how it happened, but he said that I hit my head to hard, which I didn't.

"I went to Port Angeles, which was a city, with some friends and we were picking out dresses for the dance. I wanted to go to the book store, so I wandered off. Some guys followed me and I was being herded into some trap. They were trying to rape me so I was getting ready to pull out my wand, but then Edward came and took me to a restaurant. I had dinner, and on the ride home, he told me what he was. After that, we were inseperable, well he couldn't go anywhere without me. I couldn't care less. After that, I found out that he watched me sleep, and he would listen to me talk in my sleep. That was what made me know for a fact that I couldn't love him. Did you know that in his entire hundred years, he has never been with a girl?" I asked my mum

She laughed, "Now I know why!"

I giggled, "So he would watch me sleep and then I met his family. That night, we were going to do a baseball game. So, I went home and pretended I was asleep for the Muggle I was staying with's sake. We snuck out that night and I watched them play. I was super clumsy when I was Muggle, just part of the act. Then, Alice had a vision. Some nomads were coming and they didn't have enough time to get me out. This coven drank humans, so I was in danger, again. They came and were about to leave when the wind blew and my hair moved. My scent hit James. James was pretty handsome, I must say. Not as good looking as Fred or Draco, but better than Edward. Anyway, James was a tracker and he started to track me. I had to leave the Muggle and we went to Phoenix.

"James followed me there and told me he had the Muggle that posed as my mother. I didn't want her to die, so I traded my life for her. I went to the ballet studio and he tricked me, telling me that my mother wasn't there. I left my wand in Forks while we were on the run, so I didn't have a way to defend myself. He threw me into the wall, breaking some ribs and snapped my leg. What made it worse, was that he was filming this. He bit my arm just as Edward came." I showed her the scar from the bite. "Edward threw him off me and the rest of the family came. Carlisle and Alice went to me immediately and they started to stop the bleeding in my leg where some glass. The venom was spreading and Edward sucked the venom out. He barely stopped, and when he did, I was hospitalize for bloodloss and my broken bones.

"I went back to Forks, much to Edward's pleads for me to leave my own home because he didn't want me to be where his family would put me in danger."

"Wait. So let me get this straight. He wanted you to move out of YOUR home so he could live in HIS home so that he wouldn't put you in danger?"

I nodded, "Exactly. He wanted me to leave my 'father'"I used air quotes, "Whom I suposedly only saw for two weeks a year, to live with my 'mum' whom I lived with for my entire life."

She laughed, "That is so mean! He wanted you to leave your Muggle guy heartbroken so he could live happily!"

I laughed, "Yeah, so then in September, it was my birthday. I pretended to be eighteen but I was really celebrating my fifteenth. So, Alice threw a party, which I really didn't want. When we got there, it was beautiful. There were flowers and cake and banners. I was happy for the first time I was Muggle. I opened a present and got a paper cut, causing Jasper to lose control because he feels emotions and he felt the entire families blood lust. So he started after me but Edward threw me into a wall and I got glass plates in my arm. That sent everyone into a frenzy. Carlisle got to me and stopped the bleeding as best he could while the family got out. Carlisle doesn't smell blood anymore, so he works in the hospital and what not. Anyway, Carlisle stitched my arm up and told me stories about Edward's real mother.

"That night, the family moved and Edward stayed behind to break up with me three days later. He left me in the middle of the woods saying, basically, I was some toy to him and that the only reason I should be alive is so that Charlie, the Muggle posing as my father, doesn't get depressed. I wanted to shout and tell him that Charlie wasn't my real father, but it didn't really work that way. I wrote Dumbledore and told him that the family left. He said to stay to see if they come back after a while and by about ten days ago, they didn't. I apparated here and saw the Cullen's for the first time in months the same day you got here. That was why you saw me shout at him, because he still thinks I love him, which I told him I feel the same as I always did. Absolutely nothing. So, when Fred kissed me, I realized that I had the man I wanted to be with with me all along."

Bellatrix smiled, "My little girl finally has found love!"

I giggled. "Yes. Yes, I think I have. Now, mother, anything you want to ask?"

"You made amends with the family?"

"Everyone expect for Edward."

"You like the family."

"Everyone except for Edward."

"Well, I must say, you must really hate him." Bellatrix laughed. I nodded.

"He would control me and tell me what to do and when to do it. Whenever I hung out with Alice or Emmett too much, he would say that we were leaving and I wouldn't get a choice. The only way to break his decision was to have Alice beg. Then, I would only get to hang out with Alice or Esme. He was controlling my life and my life can't be controlled or I fight back."

Bellatrix nodded, "I figured that much out when I first met you."

I smiled, "Looks like we know a lot about eachother."

We talked some more and then everyone was back. It was passed dinner time, so we had a late dinner. Fred was waiting for me outside my door.

"I missed you." He said. I smiled.

"I missed you, too." I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. My mother chose then to walk out. She gave a squeal of delight and ran off. Fred pulled away, laughing.

"How was your day?"

I groaned, "Long. I ran into Malfoy and Narcissa. Narcissa knew who I was as soon as I introduced myself and Draco was still shocked to see me talking to her. Then, I made amends with Rosalie. How was your day?"

He chuckled, "Well, Edward tried to kill me, but I told him that Bella wouldn't like it if he killed me. He stopped immediately and ran off. We haven't seen him since."

I laughed, "I would deeply regret it if Edward harmed you at all, Mr. Weasley. You should know that more than anyone. I will personally kill him if he harms a single hair on you head." I ran my fingers through his soft hair. He ran his fingers through my still wet hair.

"You look even more beautiful when you are wet."

I laughed, "Don't you dare get me wet on a daily basis then."

He chuckled and threw me over his should, my wet hair hanging down and nearly touching the floor. I giggled when he would start to walk into a wall. The people that were sitting in the living room saw me in this position and laughed. I giggled.

"Fred, put me down! Put me down!" I giggled louder. I heard a feral growl and I was riped out of Fred's grasp. I knew it was Edward.

"Edward, what the hell? Can't I have some fun!?" I said to him. Fred had his wand out and pointed at Edward. I stood beside Fred, using my own wand and pointing it at Edward. "You can't stand to see me like this Edward because your jealous. Well, Mike Newton would have been better than you. I wish Mike was the vampire instead of you. That's why you were jealous of Mike, because he was more of a man than you."

I knew he heard me, because his eyes flashed to mine and they were livid. "How the hell did Mike get in this conversation?" I laughed, because that was the same words he used on me so long ago. Oh, the irony.

"Because Mike Newton would have been a better choice of a boyfriend than you." I said. Fred looked at me, sad. I kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. I never loved Mike either. Edward would always compare himself to some kid that was way weird for my taste. You are my only man."

Fred kissed my cheek and then I faced Edward again. "Do you want to go back to Mike and ask him what was so appealing about me? Maybe you could learn some things from him."

Rose came up behind me and I gave her a high-five. "You know, I may not have really liked you when you were with Edward, but I have to say, that was pretty awesome right there. Mike never really got over me either."

I laughed, lowering my wand. "You will not touch a hair on any of my friends heads ever again. I heard what happened today and if you would have killed Fred, you would have me to answer to."

Edward gulped and ran out of the room. "He better not be in Gryfindor, he doesn't have any courage."

Fred laughed and pulled me close. "He is. The entire family is in Gryffindor." I groaned.

"My life couldn't get any worse. God is probably gasping for air, he's laughing so hard."

Fred smiled and hugged me into his chest. He and I walked to the dining room and I sat right next to him, my mother right next to me, and Harry next to Fred. Molly served us a small dinner because most people ate at the Leaky Cauldron. So, it was just sandwiches. The boys were going shopping tomorrow, so the girls could sleep in. We finished eating and we all sat in the living room, chatting about Christmas. I was on Fred's lap the entire time and I was aware of Edward's glare. I yawned and made my way upstairs, aware that Fred followed me. I stopped at my door and turned around to face him.

"Your outfit shows it all off," Fred said. I laughed. Fred was still in his pajamas from this morning.

"Yours are the same. Very nice." He had a shirt on and green pants.

"Yes, I know. I was a model in Yew Nork."

I laughed, "It's New York, New York."

Fred rolled his eyes. "I knew that, I was just testing you."

I pecked him on the lips. "Of course you did."

I went into my room and changed into my Christmas pajamas that had the words Christmas in big white letters all over them. I laughed as I put them on.

I walked outside and saw Fred lean against the wall. He saw my pajamas and laughed, "Those are definitely the best Pajamas I've ever seen."

"Wait till you see the ones for tomorrow." I winked. He gulped. I noticed his pajamas were different. He had striped green and red ones on. His shirt was the same.

"I'm guessing they are lovely?"

I nodded, "As lovely as they can get."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, running up to his room. I was giggling the entire way.

"I feel like some school girl that is being kidnapped from the prinical's office." I laughed.

Fred looked at me and smirked. "You are some school girl and you are being whisked away from your ex-boyfriends eyes."

I smiled and Fred opened his door to find George already in his bed, looking at us.

"You better not get all lovey dovey tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Apparently, you aren't here when that happens." I looked at Fred. He was smirking. "We get lovey dovey all night, every night."

George groaned and Fred and I laughed. Fred and I climbed into his bed and he snuggled me close. I faced the wall this time and he wound his arm around me. I used my arm and turned around, facing Fred's blue eyes. I smiled and kissed him on the chest, where I rested my head. I heard him give a sigh, and it sounded happy.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I moved my head to face him, "I love you too." I murmured against his lips. I kissed him for a long moment and then went back to my previous position where I was leaning on his chest. I fell asleep easily that night, and stayed asleep.

* * *

REVIEW! I will post one more. I am on a roll! I already have the next chap writen. Just wait an hour and it will be up!


	12. Chapter 12

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)  
**

* * *

"I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I moved my head to face him, "I love you too." I murmured against his lips. I kissed him for a long moment and then went back to my previous position where I was leaning on his chest. I fell asleep easily that night, and stayed asleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of scuffling. I blinked when I realized that Fred's bed was empty. I looked up to see Fred looking at me. He was smiling. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye, Bella."

"Be safe, Fred. Don't go anywhere without a buddy." Fred laughed.

"I won't, I promise. Love you."

"Love you too! Bye." He kissed me again on the lips and then ran out the door. I fell asleep, breathing in the scent of his covers. I woke up again with the sound of whispering.

"Should we wake her? She looks so peaceful." I heard Esme say.

"She's already awake." Alice said.

I groaned and sat up. "What guys?"

Esme shot a look at Alice then smiled at me. "Molly wanted us to wake you up. Breakfast time."

I groaned and sat back down, pulling the covers over my face. "Does she send you up here in case she finds me and Fred doing something?"

Alice laughed and pulled the covers off of my face. "The boys are gone. We are going to be doing makeovers. Me and Rose the providers."

I groaned and tried to pull the covers over my face, but Alice pulled me out of bed before I could even move.

"You are coming with us now." Alice said firmly. I was too tired to use my powers, so I just followed them. Esme apologized when she walked past me. I smiled and nodded. Molly had some pancakes and juice. I had a lot of pancakes, I was starving. Hermione and Ginny chatted away with me, I missed them so much and I rarely got time to talk to them.

"So, how has sleeping with Fred been?" Ginny asked.

I blushed, "Nice, we just lay in each others arms and fall asleep to the sound of one anothers heartbeat."

They both 'aw'ed. I smiled. "Man, you see, I don't have a guy that I live with to do that too." Hermione complained.

"Get this, he says that he's loved me since the day Molly took me in."

They both 'aw'ed again. "And how long have you loved him?"

I sighed, "Since the day I dumped Draco and was crying in Ginny and mine room, Fred came in and comforted me. I mean, I was crying because I dumped him and didn't find out what Draco knew about my parents. That was the day that I knew that I liked him. Then we were hanging out that summer and I realized I loved him."

They 'aw'ed again. "Alright, well, how are Ginny and Dean?" I asked.

Ginny smiled. "Well, I we fight all the time."

"And she cries because they fight all the time." Hermione said.

"And I want to break up with him, but I like him."

"But you still love Harry." I finished.

"But, yeah. I know Harry's jealous, but when he wants to ask me out, I will gladly break up with Dean for him."

I smiled, "I am sure Harry will ask you out soon. From what Hermione tells me," I said looking at them both, "Harry has been watching you and glaring at Dean."

Ginny blushed. Alice chose then to talk to us. "He is going to ask about a week after you break up with Dean." Ginny looked shocked.

"But, I just decided to break up with Dean a second ago." Ginny flustered.

I smiled, "Alice knows when things are going to happen a second when the person decides."

Alice laughed and resumed talking to Rose.

"Hermione, how are you and Ron working out?"

Ginny laughed, "Hermione doesn't talk to him because Ron is snogging Lavender whenever he has free time."

I groaned, "He is never going to see how much you care, Hermione, if you don't keep talking to him no matter what."

Hermione smiled, "But when I ignore him, Harry tells me that he always worries about me. He notices me more when I ignore him."

I sighed, "Just don't do something stupid, and I will be with you to make sure."

She sighed and nodded, "I won't do anything stupid."

I laughed, "Good. Now, I believe we are getting makeovers?" I asked everyone.

Everyone laughed and got up, going into the living room where Alice and Rosalie had a suitcase full of make up and nail polish. I rolled my eyes and sat on the sofa next to Hermione and Ginny. Rose and Alice started to pace in front of us.

"I am not your mother, nor will I ever be. But, you are not here to pity me. You are here to enjoy yourselves and be pampered!" Rose said.

"You are not here to come out ugly. You are here to impress your men and you will impress your men. Be in for the ride of your lives tonight, ladies." Alice winked.

"Whoa!" A couple girls hooted.

I laughed, "And if we don't have men or made it clear not to have a ride of your life?"

Alice stopped in front of me. "You will have a ride of your life, whether you want it or not, Bella."

My mother laughed and high-fived me. I blushed. "I really don't-"

Rose cut me off. "I don't care if you want to please your men or not. Just having them see you all pampered and happy will have them falling on their knees, kissing the ground you walk on! Am I clear?"

I laughed, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" I shouted. I was the only one. We all laughed.

Rose laughed, "Good. Now, ladies, make yourselves comfortable. You will have some good time." Alice and Rose did our fingers first, then they gave us facials, with Esme's help since she didn't need any of this. They then did our hair and lastly was our pedicures. Molly groaned.

"I don't want to move. I haven't been pampered like this since I was fifteen!"

I laughed, "Molly, you are always pampered."

She sighed and stayed silent. A few minutes later, she was sleeping. I giggled started to talk to Alice.

"What do you mean, for a ride of my life, Alice?"

She smiled, "You are going to get some, and in my vision, you want it."

I blushed, "You saw it all?"

She nodded, smiling huge. "And if Jasper could do some of that stuff, damn. I would be so . . . I don't even know how to describe it, but I just wish Jazzy could do some of that stuff."

"Alice, I don't need to know this."

"He has never done it before either, you know." Alice said.

I looked up at her, suddenly interested. "Done what?"

"He's never had sex before."

"I would have thought-"

"The way he talks about getting into bed with you is because he really wants to be with you forever. He will fight for you until the end."

I smiled and leaned back, closing my eyes. "This is so going to be the best Christmas ever."

Alice laughed, "I would know."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I won't get pregnant or anything, right?"

She nodded, "Nothing like that will happen, I promise. If it does, I will get you the abortion and we won't tell Fred."

"No, I would have to tell Fred. I just can't have kids so young. He knows this. Hermione knows the spell for abortions."

Alice looked doubtful. "Does it always work?"

I nodded, "As long as I'm not four months pregnant, it will work."

Alice nodded. "Fine, but Carlisle will do it for you if the spell doesn't work."

I sighed, "Let's not talk about this, okay? It's Christmas. Oh, that reminds me!"

I was nearly noon and everyone else's presents were already under the tree. I concentrated on the presents in my room and they were floating down the stairs and landed under the tree. They sorted themselves randomly and then lay still.

Alice looked at me and said our previous conversation one more time. "You are going to have the best time, trust me. You are going to cherish that moment for the rest of your life."

I looked at Alice. "But we have only been going out for three days!"

"And you have been living with each other for five years! He knows everything about you and you know everything about him. You have been technically dating for five years."

I sighed, she did have a point. "But, I told him that we were going to fast."

"I won't ruin when it will happen, but don't stop him, and you will do it. If you stop him, you won't. It's that simple. The choice is yours."

I sighed. On one hand, I always wanted to do it. I love Fred and I have for a while. If I stopped him, what would he do? He doesn't seem like the type to break up with a girl for not doing that. Ugh. I don't know. We sat around and gossiped about the people around that lived in town. After lunch, we shook our presents under the tree and tried to guess what it was. Only Alice knew, so she didn't guess any of them. I didn't know, so I couldn't guess anything.

At about five thirty, the boys came back in a group. "Hello ladies, miss us?" They said. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to get up. I smiled at Fred when he entered. He smiled and kissed me before running upstairs to wrap his three bags. The rest of the boys ran upstairs and did some really quick wrapping before running downstairs with their presents in their arms. When they really looked at us, their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Jasper and Emmett walked up to their ladies.

"Good job, baby. They are all going to take them right here." Jasper said. Alice giggled.

"Oh, they know. We talked all about it."

Jasper laughed and Emmett and Rose disappeared doing God knows what. I didn't want to know. We all sat around the tree.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Mrs. Malfoy flipped when she heard that a dress she wanted was gone, you could hear here through the streets."

I gasped, "What did Madame Milikin say?"

Fred laughed, "She said that someone bought it for Mrs. Malfoy." I smiled.

"Did she calm down?"

He nodded, "And then she wanted to know who but all Madame Milikin said was that Draco approved the purchase."

I laughed, "I knew he would back me up."

"You bought the dress?" Fred asked incredulous.

I laughed, "Well, she is my aunt."

Fred pulled me in close. "You are too kind for your own good."

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. "You are too you for your own good."

Fred laughed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

I smiled, "I couldn't think of anything better. You is the best I could think of. Nothing is better than you are."

Fred smiled and kissed the top of my head. I stared into the fire, feeling the warmth seep into my toes. Molly was the first to speak after a while.

"Dinner's ready, everyone." We all got up and filed in, the Cullen's remaining in the living room since they didn't eat. We laughed and talked about what happened today and over the past few days. I went upstairs to take a shower and used my new orange shampoo because it smelt like Fred: citrusy and sweet. I put it in a messy bun on top of my head. I put on my pajama's I knew Fred would like, that I had planned to wear from yesterday. The shorts looked like Christmas wrapping and the shirt was lacy and looked like a bow. It was a bow. There was straps, a piece of fabric to go over where the bra would be, and a few wraps underneath that. There was a tag that was part of the tank, if that's what you would call it, and it said, "If you are reading this, unwrap me." I blushed when I read this again. God, was this what Alice was talking about? The shirt barely went down to my belly button.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I smiled and made sure everything was perfect. I walked out of the bathroom and went back to my room, drawing again. I heard a knock and looked up to see Fred there. I smiled and stood up.

"No, stay here. George wants the room to himself. Fleur is with Bill, so we have your room to ourselves."

I smiled and sat back down on my bed. "So. . . do you like it?"

I toke my fluffy robe off and spun around. I faced him again and saw him smiled and laughed.

"That definitely doesn't leave much to the imagination. What does the tag say?" Fred took a step forward and read it. "If you are reading this, unwrap me? Are you offering?"

I smiled. "I don't know? Am I?"

He took a step back and looked at me. He didn't see any hesitation in my voice or face. "Are you?"

"Why don't we find out?" I suggested. I decided that we could do it, he wants to and I do, but I am just so nervous. I don't even know how. Fred looked at me carefully again.

"You really want to?"

"Well, I want to, but if you don't have to, we can wait."

Fred sat on my bed. "Bella, I want to but you said to wait."

I smiled, "Well, I changed my mind, unless you want to stop."

"What if you get pregnant? Your only fifteen."

"Alice says that if we do I won't get pregnant."

"You asked Alice?"

I laughed, "NO! She just said that if we have a little fun tonight not to worry, nothing like that would happen."

He looked at me, fresh from Alice's pampering but with my normal hair and smiled. "You really want to?"

"Fred, I don't care. I want to be with you, but if you don't want to, I can handle it."

Fred smiled, "You have to tell me if I hurt you."

"Fred, I promise, I will tell you."

Fred smiled and kissed me on the lips. He pointed his wand to the door and it locked. I was really doing this. I really was. He did the silencing spell, and then started to kiss me again. I didn't object one bit. I welcomed it all, baby!

* * *

I'll put up another one and it is going to be a lemon and then go clean. So, if you don't want to read it, skip the part that is italic.


	13. Chapter 13

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

Fred smiled, "You have to tell me if I hurt you."

"Fred, I promise, I will tell you."

Fred smiled and kissed me on the lips. He pointed his wand to the door and it locked. I was really doing this. I really was. He did the silencing spell, and then started to kiss me again. I didn't object one bit. I welcomed it all, baby!

* * *

I heard Fred's erratic heart beat and I could almost hear my own. "God, that was the best experience in my life."

"I am so glad to share it with you." I whispered.

"Me too. That was my first time and I was glad it was with you."

"Same here. I love you so much, Fred."

"I love you more than life it's self, Bella."

I shuddered and we fell asleep in each other's arms. Fred closing the curtains around my bed so that we would have some privacy. I woke to a knock at the door. Fred was still naked, and I was as well. We were in the same position as we were when we fell asleep. I woke Fred up and whispered in his ear.

"There's someone at the door."

He kissed me on the cheek before lying me down and throwing me my shorts and my robe. I put them on quickly and grabbed a T-shirt from my dresser. Fred changed back into his clothes, leaving his shirt off. I sat back on my bed and Fred opened the door.

Alice was there, smiling hugely. "Hello. We are going to open presents. You coming?"

Her expression was amused. I nodded. "Yeah, we'll be right down."

Alice closed the door and Fred came over to me. "Hello, beautiful. Merry Christmas."

I kissed him, "Merry Christmas." He kissed me back and I told him to wait.

"I'm going to put my shirt back on from yesterday."

I grabbed the pile of ribbon and took off my shirt. I wrapped it around me, tying it into a knot. Fred looked like he was going to take me right there. I left my robe on my bed and Fred flipped me over his shoulder again. I giggled but didn't protest. We were one of the first down and I fell to the ground by the fire. George and Ron took Fred away and I was left with Ginny and Hermione.

"So, how was it?" Hermione asked.

I blushed. "Amazing. The best experience I have ever had."

"That good, huh? I could hear you guys and everyone else in this house." Ginny said scrunching up her nose.

I laughed then gasped. "You heard us?"

They both nodded. "Oh my God! I am so embarrassed." I mumbled. Hermione and Ginny laughed, pulling me into a hug. I laughed.

"You sounded like you had a great time." Hermione said.

"I did have a great time."

"I would ask you to describe it, but you know. He's my brother."

"Well, tell me." Hermione said. I blushed.

"Well, we started off with just kissing, and then the clothes came off and then he put fingers in down there." They looked sick. "And then he started to lick. After that, he just got into me. It was the most amazing thing ever. It feels like your on top of the world."

The girls giggled and took off when Fred came up behind me and hugged me to his chest from behind. "You do realize everyone heard us, right?" I whispered.

He laughed, "And the boys told me that they heard everyone else as well. Harry and Ron especially. They are surrounded by couples."

I giggled. "I thought you did the silencing spell?"

"Well, my attention was otherwise pre-occupied." He whispered in my hear.

"I think everyone was. God, my mum and Molly are going to kill us both. And if we aren't dead yet, Harry will."

Fred laughed, "Can't forget Cullen." Right on cue, Edward walked in. He growled when he smelt me and Fred together. I smiled innocently and looked at everyone else.

"You slept with her!" Edward growled when he walked past me.

"And I wanted him to." I hissed back. Fred laughed at Edward's pained face.

"Do you want to sit near the fire or your mum?"

I thought about it and came to the best choice. "Fire."

Fred laughed and sat next to the fire, me joining him. I leaned into his shoulder, yawning.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night?" My mum asked me. I blushed.

"Less than you!" I said back, laughing. She laughed as well. Fred put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against his side. I breathed in his scent and sighed.

Molly waved her wand at the tree and the presents shot out and sorted themselves among their suitors. There was a lot. It took fifteen minutes for magic to sort it all out, and that was going really fast. I pulled a present out of the pile and saw that it was from Alice. I smiled and looked around. Everyone was already opening theres. I tore it open and saw that it was a book on '101 things to show your man in bed'. I laughed, setting it aside. Fred eyed it and I moved on to the next, which was from Molly and Arthur. It was a sweater, with 'W' in gold letters. I smiled and thanked them. Next, was Ron's. It was a box of sweets. Jasper and Emmett's was next. The box had a note on top 'Since you don't have the truck anymore, you don't get an awesome empty box.' I opened it further to see that it was empty, except for a note at the bottom as well. 'You get a box with two notes in it! No, really, flip this over.' I flipped it and saw that it had a gift card to Madame Milikin's. I gasped and thanked them. Carlisle's was next. It was a necklace with the Cullen crest on it. I smiled, reading the note, 'Even if you aren't a Cullen, you will always be my daughter.' Tears filled my eyes and I wiped them away, thanking Carlisle. I put the necklace on and saw Edward's eyes bulge when he saw my shirt.

"Where did you get that?"

"I have had it since I lived with Charlie. I never wore it." I replied. Fred laughed.

"Unless you count last night."

I laughed and opened the next one, which was from Edward. It was a freesia, pressed in a glass for the world to see, forever frozen in time. Somehow, this represented my life with him. I was always pressed between him and Alice, him viewing me to the world, Alice's side was secluded and frosted over. They were always frozen in time and I almost became that way. I got angry and set it down, not bothering to thank him. Today was Christmas, I didn't want the past to ruin it. My mother's was next. It was a nice diary and a a gown from Madame Milikin's. Alice had went there before me, I remembered. Rose got me hair accessories with a note about how it will contain my wild hair I knew I had. Esme got me a photo album of the family and me together at the baseball game and just hanging out over the summer. Very few of them had me and Edward in it, and I thanked her for it, serious this time. Hermione got me a books, of course, but they were Muggle, Vampire Academy and Vampire Diaries were their names. They looked good.

"Those were the best Muggle books I have ever read, and I know you will like them."

I smiled, "Thank you, they look amazing."

I went on to Tonks', which were accessories that change into whatever you want them to when you wear them, using your metamorphagus powers. An owl arrived and dropped something in my lap. I opened it and realized that it was from Draco and Narcissa. I smiled. A different owl dropped something on Bellatrix's lap. I opened my stuff and saw that it was a locket with pictures of me and Draco with Narcissa and Lucius. I smiled and put it on. I opened Narcissa's to find that it was an italian charm bracelet, pictures of Narcissa, Andromeda, mother, Draco, Tonks, and I flashing on each link. I smiled.

"Shit!" I whispered. Fred looked at me questioningly. "I forgot to give Draco and Narcissa their presents, along with Ted and Andromeda."

Fred laughed when I got up and fetched Kali, my owl. She flew to me and I handed her the bag, which weighed as much as her. "Go to Malfoy Manor. Give these to Narcissa and Draco." She flew off, the bag sagging and her weight struggling to support it. I smiled and walked back to the room. I apologized and sat back where I was.

"Narcissa is going to flip, Bella." Alice laughed. My head shot up.

"What did you get her?" my mum asked.

I laughed, "The dress that vanished yesterday from her storage. She doesn't know who bought it, but Draco assured her it was under his eyes."

Bellatrix laughed and went back to her presents, which were a lot. She opened my necklace and gasped. "Oh, Bella. You shouldn't have."

I smiled, "It was the least I could do." She flipped it and read the message on the back, tears welling up in her eyes. She put it around her neck and fingered it lightly. She blinked back tears and thanked me.

I opened Bill and Charlie's next. It was pictures of when I was in first year until I Christmas last year. I smiled and thanked them. Another owl came and it was from Andromeda and Ted Tonks. I smiled and opened them. Andromeda got me an everlasting ink well with a quill. She knew how much I loved to write. I would write her book long letters, running out of ink halfway through. The same owl came back ten minutes later with a photo album of Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. My mother lightly touched each one, recalling the memory. I went on to Ted's, which was a book of Muggle items and terms. Kali flew in and landed next to me. I gave her Andromeda's and Ted's presents and she flew off. Ginny got me a set of "The latest fashion in London" punk jackets and skinny jeans. George got me a box of his latest pranks and I laughed when I touched something and it exploded, leaving white powder every where in the air.

I opened Sirius's and it was a necklace that said, 'Bellatrix' in big letters, then there was a picture of a raven and then 'Black' fell length-wise and it was black instead of silver like the rest. "Oh, Sirius, this is beautiful!" I whispered. I put it on and smiled at him. He nodded.

Next was Fleur. She got me a book on French speaking because I always tried to learn French, but it never worked. I thanked her. Lupin's was next, and it was a locket with a wolf baying at a moon. I smiled, thanked him, and put it on. My last present was from Fred. It was a beautiful locket with a dolphin, that was my patronus, leaping above the sun, and a dog, that was Fred's patronus, on the shore, watching the Dolphin. I opened it and it had pictures of him holding me in his arms, me kissing his cheek, and me cuddled next to him in bed from two nights ago. I turned to Fred. "It's perfect. I love it so much."

I scooted over so that I could kiss him on the lips, and I did. "It's beautiful, just like you." he whipsered.

"Thank you, Fred." I whispered against his lips. I pulled away and put it on my neck, feeling the weight of five necklaces. Another owl came in and dropped two packages at each of Harry, Hermione, Ron's, and mine lap. They were from Neville and Luna. Neville got me a pygmy puff that was green. Luna got me a necklace that was shaped like a Hypogriff, buckbeak was scrawled underneath it's claws, and in the silver dirt. I smiled and put it on. Kali flying in and I tied Neville and Luna's gifts to her leg.

"Last trip, I promise. You can relax all day after you come back."

She flew out and I rested against Fred's bare chest. I looked down at all of the necklaces and my scarce tank top. I looked up at everyone thanking each other. "Thanks, you guys, that was the best Christmas ever!" I said. I had more reasons than presents for it to be the best Christmas, Fred knew that reason as well. He held me against him and the Molly retreated to the kitchen, coming out minutes later announcing breakfast.

I walked inside and saw pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, and vegetables. "My God! Molly this looks amazing!" I grabbed some Swedish pancakes and some Strawberry sauce and added blueberries on top of it. Fred laughed when I put more than I could handle in my mouth at once. Christmas was great, until it wasn't.

* * *

REVIEW! review! tell me if you loved this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

I walked inside and saw pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, and vegetables. "My God! Molly this looks amazing!" I grabbed some Swedish pancakes and some Strawberry sauce and added blueberries on top of it. Fred laughed when I put more than I could handle in my mouth at once. Christmas was great, until it wasn't.

* * *

After breakfast, I was looking through all of my gifts. Here is a list of all the things:

Bellatrix-diary and dress, Alice-101 positions to show your man in bed, Rose- hair accessories, Esme- Photo album of the summer between twilight and new moon, Hermione- Vampire Academy and Vampire Diaries, Molly and Arthur- Sweater, Ginny- latest fashion in London hoodies and skinny jeans, Tonks-accessories that change w/ metamorphagus powers, Fleur- Book of French, George- Latest Pranks, Sirius- Bellatrix Raven Black necklace, Lupin- Baying Wolf locket, Carlisle- Cullen crest necklace, Jasper&Emmett- Gift Card to Madame Milikin, Edward- Frozen Freesia in glass, Bill&Charlie- Photo album of first year to fourth year christmas, Luna- Hypogriff necklace, Neville- Green Pygmy Puff, Draco- Locket with pictures of Draco Bella Narcissa and Lucius, Narcissa- italian charm bracelet with pictures of the three sisters and the three children of them, Andromeda- Everlasting ink and quill, Ron- Box of sweets, Ted Tonks- Book of Muggle Items and Terms, Fred- Dolphin and Dog locket with pictures of them together.

I opened the locket Fred got me again and smiled. We may have an age difference, but we were perfect together. Fred had the book '101 positions to show your man in bed' and I was laughing so hard when he would turn the book sideways and squint his eyes. Alice and Rose were playing with their Pygmy Puff and I put mine into the game they were playing. My green one was rubbing up next to Rose's red one.

"I think they like eachother." I said.

Rose looked at them with narrowed eyes and then set my Pygmy Puff next to Alice's. "No offence, but I don't want red and green babies running around."

I laughed. "None taken."

Emmett and Jasper were playing with the blood pops I got them. Emmett unrolled an AB positive one and licked it. His eyes flashed to me.

"These taste just like blood, Bella!" Emmett laughed.

I giggled, "They are human and animal mixed together."

Edward grabbed one and I saw that it was my blood type, O positive. He licked it experimentally and then started to lick it vampire speed. It was really gross. I turned back to Alice and Rose. My Pygmy Puff was hissing at them and hiding behind Alice's.

"You little coward!" I laughed. I picked mine up and held it under my chin. It nipped at me. "OW! What the hell!" I laughed again.

I put it in the box it came it and pointed my finger to it. "Bad P-Puff. I'm going to name you Puff Daddy." I giggled again at the stupid name.

"Bella, who is that?" Hermione asked.

"Some rapper in the states." I explained. Hermione giggled.

"You named your Puff after a rapper?"

I nodded, "He is pretty good."

I grabbed Vampire Diaries: The Awakening and The Struggle. I read the first chapter and looked at Edward. "Damn, this is ironic."

Hermione made a HMM sound with her mouth. "It's good, but ironic. Edward only eats animals too."

She laughed, "Yeah, I figured that out after I bought it, so sorry on my part."

I rolled my eyes, "It's okay, I love it anyway."

She laughed and went to sit by Ginny. Fred sat by me and placed the book on the table.

"Was it good?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Fred laughed.

"Some pictures in there are a little too much. Other than that, there are some things I would like to try."

I giggled and hit his shoulder. "Maybe. . . if your good."

Alice and Rose laughed. "Learning to think like Rose." Alice high-fived Rose. I smiled.

"I learned from the best. Has Em broken any windows or doors while you were gone?"

Rose laughed and nodded, "All the time, each time is a day with out it."

I giggled and looked at Fred. "I may turn into Rose one day, so be careful."

Fred laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Is that allowed?" I nodded. He kissed my nose. "That?" I nodded. He kissed my neck. "What about that?" I nodded. He started to move lower. I grabbed his head with my hand.

"Not in public, please. I don't want to be Em and Rose yet."

Rose gasped. "I am not that bad."

I looked at her with a deadly look. "You are too."

Fred came back up and smiled my favorite smile that reached his eyes and was sort of lop-sided. I giggled and kissed him on the lips before getting up and running over by Ginny. Rose and Alice started to talk to Fred before he could come after me. Fred kept his eyes on me the entire time.

"Hey, Gin." I said. Ginny looked up from the book I got her: '101 ways to get the guy you love.'

"This is amazing. I mean, I could get Harry with so many things."

I giggled, "That's what I had in mind."

Ginny blushed and closed the book. "I saw you and Fred just now." She said, looking at where Fred was standing. I leaned closer.

"And?"

"You guys are amazing for each other. I mean, you bring out the best in him. He still jokes and stuff, but he doesn't do it where he will get in trouble."

"Because then he would get grounded and I wouldn't be able to sleep in his room or he wouldn't be allowed in mine."

Ginny laughed, "That's what I was thinking, but then he would just find a way to sneak out."

"Not if Molly makes me sleep with a guard like my mum."

Ginny laughed, "And Fleur wouldn't mind if you had your guy over."

"But if my guard was Tonks or Molly herself, then it would matter."

She giggled. "Alright, you got me. You would totally be screwed, so would he."

I laughed, "Yeah, totally screwed."

Ginny snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Don't go down memory lane. I don't want to know."

I giggled. "Your time will come, Ginny."

She blushed harder. "I don't know. I am only fourteen,Bella."

"Just wait a year or two. I'm only fifteen, technically, I am a high schooler in the Muggle world. Many kids lose their virginity in high school. I'm just saying, make sure its someone you would want to spend your life with, just in case something happens."

She nodded, "Should I ever think about it, I will come to you."

I punched her arm playfully, "You better." I looked at the things sprawled around her feet. "Like your stuff?"

She nodded and smiled. "I may not have gotten fifty necklaces, but I got some stuff I will always remember."

I laughed, touching my six necklaces and looked at my bracelet. "Yeah, I have something to wear everyday of the week."

"Which one's your favorite?"

I looked at all of them and saw the dolphin do the flip in slow motion and the dog follow it. It made me smile. "This one." I said, picking it up off my neck.

Ginny opened it and saw the pictures. "Awwww, that is so sweet. Who would have thought that he has a sweet side?"

I giggled, "Who knew?"

"Can I look at the rest of your lockets?"

I nodded and she grabbed the one from Draco. There were pictures of me in second year with his family. Draco and I were hanging out in Diagon Alley and Narcissa and Lucius came, insisting that we should spend the day together. We had some good pictures. Another picture was from when Draco and I were dating. Ginny picked up the locket of the baying wolf. I hadn't opened this on yet. Inside was me and Lupin when I was a baby. I gasped, grabbing the locket out of Ginny's hand.

"Sorry." I muttered. Ginny laughed and patted my shoulder.

"It's okay. I didn't see you open this one. I'm going to go talk to Harry and Ron."

She walked off and I looked at the picture of me and Lupin, laughing, while I was about as old as Harry was when he was little. I saw Sirius in the mirror, holding a camera. He looked younger. OMG! This was when my mum left me at the Black house. She must have given instructions to Sirius and Lupin. I wiped a few tears away and looked at the other picture. It was Lupin and me in second year, by the whomping willow, laughing and I was hugging him. That was the day I found out I belonged with Sirius, and I was so happy. I felt the couch shift in weight and looked up to see Lupin sitting there.

"Thank you, so much. It's beautiful."

Lupin chuckled, "Bellatrix left you with Sirius one day, but Sirius didn't know you were hers. You would giggle and pull on my hair, then laugh harder." I laughed a little. "And then, Bellatrix came back, took you and went to Dumbledore. I didn't think you were still alive. When I came in second year, I recognized you immediately. You looked just like Bellatrix. You were grown up, but I could still recognize some key things about you."

I laughed and wiped a few more traitor tears. "Thank you. When I met you in second year, I felt like I already knew you. When we went into the train and you were sitting there, I knew I knew you. I don't know how I would remember you, since I was so little, but I knew your face."

Lupin laughed. "That was when I knew who you were. Bellatrix said that your name was Bella Raven. When I asked you your name you said-"

"Bella Raven." I finished with a smile. He nodded. "And then you left to go talk to the driver."

He smiled, "I was really shocked and tried to figure out what was going on."

"But on the Murauder's map, it didn't have my last name. It just said the my name was Bellatrix Raven."

Lupin smiled, "Right, because we designed it so that it would only go by what you knew you as. You didn't really have a last name, you decided that name just a few days ago."

I nodded, "That makes sense." I closed the locket and looked at the wolf on a cliff, under the moon. I smiled. "Thanks again. At least I know something about my baby-hood."

Lupin smiled, "It was nothing. I think Fred wants to talk to you."

I looked up to see Fred watching me and he started to walk over. "I think he does too."

Lupin laughed and got up. Fred took his seat. "Hey, what are you crying about?"

I giggled, opened the locket, and showed him the pictures. "Me and Lupin when I was a baby. You can see Sirius in the mirror."

Fred looked at it then back at me. "But-"

"Mum took me to Regulus while she went out and Sirius and Lupin took care of me. Lupin says that I would pull on his hair and laugh. That's what this pictures is, and then in front of the Whomping Willow at the end of second year."

Fred handed it back to me. "That's amazing."

I nodded, "I was connected to them when I was little."

Fred gave me a one armed hug, and I kissed his jaw. "That's allowed, right?" I asked him, giggling.

"Are you mocking me?"

I shrugged, "What if I am?"

Fred laughed, "I don't know, are you?"

I cocked my head to the side. "I think I am."

Fred let go of me and looked at me, love in his eyes.

He pushed me down and started to tickle me. I giggled and squealed. "Fred, stop! Fred, okay! Uncle! Uncle!"

Fred kept tickling me and a few people were laughing with me. Fred was grinning. "Fred! Uncle!"

"No surrender, Bella." Fred laughed. I grabbed his hands and pinned them to his side, my face looking serious.

"That was allowed, right?" Fred asked, looking worried.

I lost it and broke out laughing. He chuckled a little and I looked up to see I had an audience. Esme and Bellatrix were talking and laughing with one another, sneaking looks at me and Fred. Edward was glaring at Fred. I rolled my eyes and saw Hermione and Ginny whisper to each other, no doubt talking about how they wish they had a guy like Fred. Molly was smiling and started to talk with mum and Esme. Harry and Ron had disgusted looks. Alice and Rose were hanging by their men's sides. Tonks and Fleur, who never got along, were smiling and talking.

I looked at Fred, and he was looking at me. I kissed him on the lips and broke off, leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear.

"Is that allowed?"

I giggled, "I don't know. Maybe. . ."

He groaned, "Bella!"

I giggled, "Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. You just scared me for a second with the tickling thing."

I giggled again, "I have a knack for scaring people."

"LUNCH!" Molly yelled over the crowd of people. Tonks headed for the door.

"I promised my mum I would be home for lunch. Take care."

"Bye Tonks!" I waved. She smiled and drug Lupin out with her. I heard the crack of their apparation and headed to the kitchen. An owl flew in with the mail. Arthur got the daily prophet while I got some letters. I opened one and saw that it was from Narcissa.

_My neice Bella,_

_Thank you so much for the dress, it was too much. I about blew up when Draco said it was gone. I realize now why you took Draco. I hope you had a great Christmas and got the gifts from Draco and myself._

_Your aunt, _

_Cissa_

I smiled and replied.

_Dear Aunt Cissa,_

_I can call you that right? I got yours and Draco's gift, and I loved it. I am wearing the bracelet right now. Thank you so much, it is beautiful. _

_Your niece, _

_Bella_

I folded it and opened Draco's.

_Bella,_

_Mum flipped when she opened the box from you. I mean, flipped. She jumped in the air and hugged it to her. Thank you for the gift, it was thoughtful. When I saw the book, I have to be honest, I laughed. You knew me so well. A book on ways to rule the school? Ingenius!_

_Take care,_

_Draco_

I wrote a reply.

_Draco,_

_Alice told me that she flipped. I had to laugh at that. When I saw that book I laughed as well, it was so you. I loved the locket, it is beautiful. I noticed that it has the Malfoy crest on the front, which I didn't know was so beautiful. Have a good holiday break and I will see you at Hogwarts this year._

_Your cousin,_

_Bella_

I smiled and folded that and placed it on top of Narcissa's. I opened one from Andromeda and Tonks.

_Bella,_

_Thank you so much for the dress, it was beautiful. Narcissa wrote me and said that she got a green one that she has been dying for from you. Purple is so my color, and I hope that you like Ted's and my gift. Put it to good use._

_Love,_

_Aunt Eda_

I smiled at the name. I wrote a reply.

_Aunt Eda,_

_I like that name. It has a ring to it. I got you, Aunt Cissa, and mum dresses so that the three sisters can have a matching something. I hope it fits, we just went by a vampire's knowledge. I loved the ink and quill, I am using it right now. Tell Ted that I loved that book. I always did find Muggles fascinating. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I tied them to Kali's leg and I heard he squeak in confusion.

"You have one more trip. This is it, I promise. Malfoy Manor and Andromeda."

She squawked and flew out the window. Fred was looking at me interested in what I had to say.

"Who was that for?"

"Well, they insisted, so Aunt Cissa, Aunt Eda, and Draco."

Fred laughed, "Aunt Cissa and Eda?"

"Narcissa and Andromeda."

He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. I finished my lunch and sat back in my chair. I was aware that I was in my almost nonexistant top. Fred kept eying me hungrily. I excused myself and ran upstairs to change, where I found the biggest shock of my life.

* * *

REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS? I KNOW! AND IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK, JUST ABOUT THE OPPOSITE! REVIEW AND I WILL HAVE THE CHAPTER UP BY TONIGHT!


	15. Chapter 15

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

I walked inside and saw pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, and vegetables. "My God! Molly this looks amazing!" I grabbed some Swedish pancakes and some Strawberry sauce and added blueberries on top of it. Fred laughed when I put more than I could handle in my mouth at once. Christmas was great, until it wasn't.

* * *

He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. I finished my lunch and sat back in my chair. I was aware that I was in my almost nonexistant top. Fred kept eying me hungrily. I excused myself and ran upstairs to change, where I found the biggest shock of my life.

* * *

I opened my door to find Edward, naked, on my bed. I squeaked and closed the door.

"Edward, why the hell are you naked on my bed!?" I shouted.

I heard two thunderous laughs downstairs, Em and Jaz.

"Just wait till I tell your ladies what you've been up to, Em, Jazz!" I whispered. The laughter stopped and they were next to me in seconds.

"Bella, we didn't have anything to do with this, we swear." They said at the same time.

I folded my arms and leaned on a hip. Emmett was eyeing me like candy. "Emmett, my face is up here." I snapped. His head snapped up to my face and he looked scared. "Why the hell is Edward in Fleur and my room. . .NAKED!" I shrieked. Emmett laughed.

Jasper explained, "It's kind of obvious. He wants you as his own. He was jealous that you got it on with Fred last night so he is trying to get even with Fred by getting you in bed too."

I laughed, "He has to be mental to think I am getting in bed with him!

Jasper chuckled, "Yeah, well, I think Alice knew." He leaned toward me and I froze, a reflex reaction. He whispered in my ear. "Use your shield and transport him downstairs in front of everyone. Alice said that they are going to crack up."

I giggled, "That is an awesome idea." I faced my door and concentrated on Edward. "Azarath Metriome Zinthose!" My hands light up and Edward came floating through the door, naked, and down the stairs.

"Put me down! Bella, don't do this, please!"

I giggled, "I will and I can." I followed behind Emmett, because he was blocking my view of Edward's hiney, and dropped him off in the dining room. I came in moments later. "Whoever is responsible for this mutt, please get him neutered."

Fred laughed and hugged me, "Where did you find him?"

I giggled, "Naked on my bed."

Fred growled, "What!?"

"Don't worry, babe, I closed the door and Jasper suggested to do this." I started to laugh really hard and Fred soon joined.

Fred high-fived Jasper. "I love this idea."

"Now, I am going to change and there better not be a naked person on my bed again!" I said, walking out of the living room. I dropped the bubble from Edward and ran upstairs.

I closed the door and found a tank top that was baby blue with white snowflakes on it. I put on some faded jeans. I but my hair back into a bun, because I took it out this morning after I woke up from last night and it was all knotted. I put on some eyeliner and white eyeshadow. I put some chocolate flavored lip gloss and brushed my teeth.

I walked down the stairs and sat in the living in front of the fire. I grabbed the book of French and started to read, lying on my back. I saw someone lay next to me and saw that it was Fleur.

"Bonjour." I said, Fleur giggled.

"You need lotz of practiz." Fleur said. I nodded.

"How are you and Bill?" I asked her.

"Fine. 'Ow are you and Fred?" Fleur asked.

I smiled, "Great. Is your wedding coming together?'

"Oui! It iz just perfect. The drezez are done and. . ." She went on and on and I listened but I didn't really. Eventually, she left to 'go find Bill' and I knew they were doing more than that.

I closed the book and sat up, realizing that it was almost dinner. I went to my room and took my bedspread and sheets, trying not to touch them too much, and floated them to the laundry room, starting the load. Molly came in and saw me throw the sheets and bedspread in the wash.

"Is something the matter dear?"

I shook my head, "I am just getting rid of Edward's cooties from my bed."

Molly laughed, "I thought cooties were for younger kids."

I shrugged, "Edward being naked is not something I want to think about when I go to bed tonight."

Molly smiled, "Well, let me take this over."

"Are you sure, I can finish these."

She nodded, "Go, hang out with your mother or Fred. I got this."

I smiled, "Thanks, I owe you one."

She smiled, "No, you don't owe me anything. Fred has finally found someone and that is the best gift you could have given."

I blushed and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks, Molly." I walked outside and Fred was right there. I jumped.

"God! You are going to give me a heart attack!" I laughed. Fred kissed me on the lips.

"I don't want that to happen. How about I yell a battle cry out before I come near you?"

I laughed, "No, I can survive a heart attack. It's kind of nice to walk around the corner and you are right there, though it is kind of stalkerish."

He laughed, "It's not stalking if I do it with love."

I leaned up and kissed him again, "This is the best Christmas ever."

He laughed, "I agree. The best. What are you doing in the laundry room?"

"Washing the things that Edward was on."

Fred laughed, "You mean the things he touched?"

I nodded, "Everything he touched."

Fred laughed, "Then we get to sleep in my room tonight."

I giggled, "Sounds fun."

He grabbed my hand and led me to his room, setting me on his bed. "But, we haven't even had dinner yet." I protested.

Fred laughed, "I didn't say we had to fall asleep."

I giggled, "That sounds fine with me."

"Where is that book?" Fred mumbled against my lips.

I giggled harder, "Downstairs. I don't know if I can go again, I am still sore from last night."

Fred laughed, "Then we don't have to. We can just kiss all night long."

I pulled him to me and fell back on his bed. He started to kiss me softly, but I changed them to urgent, pleading kisses.

After like five minutes of snogging, I heard Molly shout, "DINNER!" I broke apart from Fred and he pecked me quickly on the lips before throwing me over his shoulder. I giggled and squealed as my head hit his back. He set me down at the end of the stairs and pulled me after him to the dining room. We all sat around a table and prayed.

"Dear God, thank you for this bountiful meal that you bestow upon us. . ." Molly prayed aloud for us.

When she finished, we said, "Amen."

Then, we dug in. It was amazing food. The best food Molly makes every year is Christmas dinner. Afterwards, I leaned on Fred.

"I am so full!" I moaned. Fred chuckled.

"I told you to slow down!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and got up, taking my plate to the sink. The sponge magically cleaned the plate itself and I went to the living room, Fred right behind, my mother right behind him. Slowly, everyone came out. We told stories and sung carols. The Cullen's were just listening and Edward was staring at me the entire time. I bust out laughing when I touched something in the box George got me and it turned into a snake. Harry got up close to it and started to talk in parseltongue. But, I understood every word of it.

"Harry, I can understand you." I said.

Fred looked at me like I was on fire. "Bella, you just spoke parseltongue."

I gasped and turned to Bellatrix. "But, how?"

Harry turned to me with wide eyes, "That's not possible. I got my parseltongue from Voldemort."

My mum gasped at the name. "But I never even met him, right mum?" I asked.

She nodded, "I kept you hidden as best I could. Lucius and Narcissa had a special room in the Manor for you. No one could find you unless they wanted to find you. And if he did find you, he never mentioned it to me."

I sighed, "So, how did I get it? I didn't have it first year, I couldn't understand a word Harry said at the duel."

"Right. Malfoy spread it around school that I was the heir."

I giggled, "I remember that! He would always bug me about if you spook parseltongue when we hung out in the common room."

My mum spoke up, "You couldn't speak it but you can now?" I nodded.

"How?"

"Life changing event!" Hermione said suddenly. "I read it before. Sometimes it alters the way you hear and speak things."

"So what was the life changing event?"

Hermione smiled, "You fell in love." I blushed and looked down. "It was totally opposite of what you were when you got here. Then you just woke up one day and were different."

Fred took his hand and made me look at him. "Is that true?"

I smiled, "Yes."

He kissed me on the lips and Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"I fell in love with you too." Fred whispered. I giggled and kissed him again.

"That's a relief. I thought you were cheating on me with myself again."

Fred laughed and hugged me. I hugged him back and blushed when I realized that there was an audience of people around me. He pulled away from me and laughed when people around me quickly busied themselves.

"So, we know why I speak parseltongue now, but why did I pick parseltongue and not French or Spanish?"

Hermione smiled, "Because love is magical. Parseltongue is a magical language. Therefore, your mind jumped to speaking parseltongue because you heard it before."

I giggled and leaned on Fred's shoulder. "I guess love is magical." Fred laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Goodnight, ladies and gentlemen. Happy holidays as well." Fred bowed. I giggled.

"'Night, everyone. Merry Christmas." I said, Fred flung me over his shoulder and I blushed and giggled. I felt the blood rush to my head as we went up the stairs. He flopped me on his bed and got in after me, snuggling up close.

"I love you, Bella." Fred whispered into my hair.

"I love you too, Fred." I whispered back. Soon he was asleep and I savored the warmth of his chest before darkness consumed me as well.

* * *

REVIEW! Please write a research report on "What melts an ice cube the fastest" for my science pair project using the substances of hydrogen pyroxide, heat, salt, lemon juice, and room temperature as the things that are used to melt it. If someone does this, lists the sources, and PM's it to me, I will post three new chapters today and I will review every chapter of your stories. PLEASE DO THIS FOR ME!


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

"'Night, everyone. Merry Christmas." I said, Fred flung me over his shoulder and I blushed and giggled. I felt the blood rush to my head as we went up the stairs. He flopped me on his bed and got in after me, snuggling up close.

"I love you, Bella." Fred whispered into my hair.

"I love you too, Fred." I whispered back. Soon he was asleep and I savored the warmth of his chest before darkness consumed me as well.

* * *

**I want to thank ImmortalDarkPassion for her review. I loved it and I will add more of Bella's power from here on out.**

The rest of break was amazing. On New Year's Fred and I did it again, along with every other couple in the house, and we used my book. It was the day before I had to go back to Hogwarts, so I was sitting in my room and packing. I only took of my six necklaces and bracelet if I was in the shower or getting it on. Hermione, Ginny, Rose, Alice, Fleur, Tonks, and I were practicing this dance in my room one last time. It was the dance to Give It Up To Me by Shakira. We were going to perform it tonight in front of the family. Make the guys go wild. Hermione and Ginny were a little self conscious about themselves, so we were giving them the pep talk.

"You are the prettiest girls out there. You have natural talent. We have been practicing this for a week. We got this. You know we do." We kept repeating. The girls finally got it in their heads and put on the outfits that I conjured. They were pretty much non-existent.

"Alright. So, who was going to be Lil' Wayne?" I asked.

"Lupin." Tonks laughed. Lupin knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Lupin came in and nearly fell over. "I don't think you should be wearing that in front of your parents."

I giggled, "Well, you are playing Lil' Wayne, so you need to wear this." I threw him his outfit and turned to Tonks. "You or me?"

Tonks blushed, "I'm not really a good singer, I've heard you sing. You are amazing. You go ahead and do her."

I looked at everyone else. "You guys want me to be Shakira?"

They all raised their hands. "Alright, here goes." I looked at a picture of her and changed into her. I looked in the mirror and I grew about six inches and had tan hair that fell to the middle of my back. I was beautiful and just beautiful. "Wow." I said, fixing my make up. I took a step back and everyone stood next to me. "Damn, we are some hot chicks." I looked at are outfits that were just like the ones in the video.

"Molly is so going to ground us, whether we're her kids or not. All the guys are going to remember this night forever."

Everyone giggled and Lupin saw me. "Bella?" I laughed.

"Someone had to be Shakira." I explained. "Come on, Lupin, you go down first, introduce us, whatever, then give me the signal and I will start the music. Once the music starts, Lupin has a line, then each one of you enters three of you, me, then the last three. The girls say thier lines together as they walk out and do that sexy strut we've been practicing." A few of the girls giggled and high-fived. "Alright, Lupin, take it away."

Lupin gave us his luck and we followed behind him until we were on the steps, around the corner from the living room that was cleared out, except for the sofa's on the back wall. Lupin walked to the middle of the floor.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. As you can see, Bella dressed me." A few of the mom's hooted. We invited Andromeda and Ted, along with Draco and Narcissa. "Alright, mothers out there, do not ground the children in the making of this show, it is pretty graphic, but Tonks and I supervised it and it is not that bad, except for the outfits, but that's not the point. Father's may want to leave the room." A few of the guys laughed. Lupin gave the signal and the music started.

(_**Lupin**_ **Bella(shakira) **_the girls _both_)_

_**How you doin' I'm Mr. Mos I'm back.**_

The girls started to walk out and the guys wooted. I walked out and Tonks was right after me with Hermione and Ginny after her.

I grabbed the mic and the girls started to sing.

_Timb are you on it  
Timb are you on it  
Give me some  
Is this what you wanted?  
Is this what you wanted?  
Oh_

_**Uh Wayne's World  
I'm a cashier I change girls  
You can go up my crain girl  
And I'mm'a go down that drain girl  
Hey ah midnight cowboy  
My flow's a dog, down boy  
Hah, my girl is a queen  
And she do what I say and I say what I mean  
**_yeah  
_**Then I give it to her uncut  
Shakira, swing those hips like nunchucks  
Now, give it to me  
I want the best and the best things in life are free.**_

The girls started their dancing.

**You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
_Give it up to me  
_Nothing to big or small  
Anything you want, you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
_Give it up to me_**

We did the hand slaps.**__**

_What you get is exactly what you give  
Never really know until you try  
We're so ahead of this._

**Got the she wolf appetite  
That keeps me up all night  
You know the way it works  
Don't be afraid to ask  
Aim high when the target is low  
FYI, I'm ready to go  
People say men are just like kids  
Never saw a kid behave like this**

_What you give is exactly what you recieve  
_

**So put me in a cage and lock me away  
And I'll play the games that you want me to play**

HEY!

**You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
_Give it up to me  
_Nothing to big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
**Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
_**Give it up to me  
**_

_Hey, can we go by walking  
Or do you prefer to fly  
All of the roads are open  
In your life  
In your life  
**Give it up to me  
**Hey, can we go by walking  
Or do you prefer to fly  
All of the roads are open  
In your life  
In your life  
**Give it up to me  
**_

_**Hey lil' lady  
What's your plan?  
Say lil' mama  
Come take a ride, jump in.**_

Hey there baby  
What's on your mind?  
Don't need approval tonight, tonight  
Give it up!

**You can have it all  
Anything you want, you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
_Give it up to me  
_Give it up to me  
Nothing to big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
**Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
_**Give it up to me**_

**You can have it all  
Anything you want, you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
_Give it up to me  
_Give it up to me  
Nothing to big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
**Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
_**Give it up to me**_

We finished and the guys were clapping. Lupin looked at me and I changed back to my normal self. My clothes still fit me, because I made the clothes so that they would stick to you no matter what. I took a deep breath.

A few of the mom's looked mad that their girls were dancing like this, but didn't say anything.

"Let's go!" I said. My mum hit my iPod and She Wolf started. I changed back into Shakira. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

**bella**_Girls_both

_S.O.S she __is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.  
Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open  
My body is craving, so feed the hungry**

**I've been devoting myself to you  
Monday to Monday  
And Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
Starting to feel just a little abused  
Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa)  
So I'm gonna go somewhere closer  
To get me a lover and tell you about it**

There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set her free (auuuu)  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

**Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey,  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.**

**To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,  
And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
I'm having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy**

There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set her free (auuuuuu..)  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

_S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise, breathes heavily  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

**There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)**

Everyone clapped. I changed back to my normal self and hugged the girls.

"That was amazing. We did it!" I squealed.

"I'm going to go and talk to Lupin now." Tonks said.

"Oui, I'm going to talk to Bill." Fleur said.

Rose and Alice snuck away. I giggled with Ginny and Hermione. "You guys did awesome!" I whispered.

"Are you kidding? You were by far the best. I swear, Fred was about to take you right there. Edward was about to rip any guys throat out to get to you. You were the best."

I shook my head. "There is no I in team. It's either the entire group or non. We all did great."

They blushed when Harry and Ron came over. I took that as my cue to go to Fred.

"Hey babe." I whispered, kissing him.

"You have to wear that outfit more often."

I smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

He kissed me and all of the couples were gone. Hermione, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were the only people left down here. The people that were visiting left because it was getting late. "Should we stay down here or just go upstairs?"

Fred smiled, "I'm all good with going upstairs."

I smiled, "Let's go."

It took Fred a while to get my outfit off, but when he finally did, we had a good time. I woke up the morning we were supposed to leave and kissed Fred awake before getting dressed and running to my room to pack what I had left. I made sure I had left my outfit here, so Fred could keep it for later. I put on my necklaces and bracelet, jeans, and a blue tank top under neath a yellow one.

I put my hair in a bun and put my trunk outside my door. I made sure I got all of the things that I got from Christmas, and put them in my trunk. I carried my trunk down the stairs and set it by the door. Molly made some quick breakfast and I ate it quickly. We all piled into the car and I kissed Fred one last time this school year.

"You better write, babe." I whispered.

He nodded, "Every day. I miss you already."

I pecked his lips one last time. "I miss you too. Love you."

"Love you, Bella." He stole one last kiss and I was pulled into the car by Hermione. I waved and shouted bye. Hermione giggled and distracted me from wishing he was near me by talking about lessons and how potions is different now that Esme is the teacher. I am going to have to learn to call her Professor Cullen.

We arrived at Platform 9 3/4 on time and we found an empty compartment. The girls had their crushes, and my love was at home. This was going to be so not cool. Why did they have to drop out early this year? I put my head against the wall and watched the mountains pass by.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I miss Fred." I whispered. Hermione giggled.

"You only have eighteen weeks, Bella. You can make it, I promise. Alice saw you making it."

I giggled a little, and as if they were summoned, the Cullen's knocked on the door. I groaned.

"Come on in, take a seat." Hermione said, scooting over so that she was right next to me and not making any room. Edward stood in front of us, waiting for on of us to move. No one did, and he huffed, sitting next to Jazz.

I felt a wave of happiness come over me. "Jazz, not now. I want to be sad on my own." I said. The happiness stopped and Edward's eyes flashed to my face.

"Don't even think about it, Edward. Fred and I are still together." I growled. He faced the door. I sighed and went back to looking out the window. There was a knock on the door. I looked up to see Draco and his croonies. I smiled a little. It was nice to have family.

"Hey, Drake, what's up?" I said. A few of the girls looked at me, suprised in my mood change. "What? I can handle eighteen weeks. It won't be that bad."

Draco smiled and opened the door. "I see you changed your clothes." Draco said, survaying my outfit.

"Well, the latex is a little uncomfortable. Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't like it if I came back to Hogwart's wearing that."

Draco smirked, "I'm sure he wouldn't object."

I blushed, "Yeah, well, I didn't even bring it, so it's too late now."

He laughed a little. "Damn. Crabbe, Goyle, let's leave before the vampires get to us."

I smirked, and Draco closed the door and walked away. "I'm going to kill him. He thinks he can make a fool out of my family. No way." Rose growled.

"Woah! Rose, that's my cousin your talking to. You are not killing him."

"But he is totally disrespectful."

I laughed, "That's how Draco's always been. A jerk and ignorant. But, that is how he grew up."

Hermione laughed, "You forgot the total ass part."

I laughed, "He is only a total ass to you guys. He isn't like that to me."

"That's because he likes you!" Ron said. I giggled.

"Yeah, and then he finds out we're cousins and he totally loses that interest. Trust me, I don't think he likes me that much. He's just getting over that dance last night, ladies."

They giggled. "Hell yeah!" They said at the same time. The boys looked uncomfortable.

I giggled, "I think everyone is still not over that dance. Did you leave your outfits at home?" I asked them.

"No." Rose and Alice said.

"Yes." Hermione and Ginny said.

"Damn. I left mine too. I told Fred to take good care of it."

The girls giggled. "How long did it take him to get it off last night? It took Jasper like ten minutes." Alice said.

"Em took like five."

I giggled, "Like three minutes."

The girls looked at me like I was Queen Victoria. "THREE MINUTES!"

I shrugged, "He was anxious. I didn't object."

"Is it good?" Rose asked. The boys looked amused. Emmett was savoring every word.

"He does things Jazz doesn't even know how to do." Alice said.

Rose laughed, "Damn girl. Jazz knows a lot of stuff, you are pretty well off."

I smiled, "I would tell you about it, but the guys look a little green."

The guys looked a little green indeed, especially Harry and Ron. "I don't want to know about your sex life," Ron said, plugging his ears.

"You are having sex!" Edward yelled.

I giggled, "Yeah. And?"

He stayed silent.

"So, what if you get pregnant?" Hermione asked.

I looked at her, surprised. "Well, I am too young for kids, so I would have to get an abortion or I would have to drop out of school."

"But your metamorphic powers would hide your stomach." Alice said.

Ginny and Hermione giggled. "You are so lucky."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I am. God I miss him."

I leaned back on the wall, pulled out my locket, and looked at the pictures from Fred. Hermione put her hand on my back and rubbed soothing circles. Edward watched me in concern. I took a deep breath.

"Alright, eighteen weeks. I can do this." I whispered. Hermione laughed and punched my arm.

"That's the spirit, now we have to get changed, boys, leave." Ginny commanded. The boys left and I saw that Alice and Rose already had their robes on.

"We just got on the train." I said, confused.

"I know, we needed an excuse to get you to talk about your sex life." Rose said.

I giggled. "What do you want to know?"

"What positions does Fred know that Jazz doesn't?" Rose asked. I held up a finger, dug around in my trunk, and pulled out the book that Alice got me. I flipped to a few pages and showed them.

"Take the book, study them. Fred and I have them memorized." I explained. Alice and Rose flipped the pages and read them at vampire speed. In five minutes, they handed the book to Hermione and Ginny. "Page five, seventeen, thirty-nine, and sixty three are what we do." I said, winking. Rose and Alice looked at eachother and giggled.

"Those are like the most complicated one's I've ever seen. How do you do that?"

I laughed, "That's easy. It just takes a lot of practice."

The girls laughed. I pulled my robes out and quickly changed, as did Hermione and Ginny. We left as the boys came in, forgetting to put the book away. Fifteen minutes later, the boys sent Edward to find us, and we went back in, to see torn up pages from my book. The rest of the book was in shreds.

"Who destroyed my book!" I shrieked. Emmett laughed.

"That was your book?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

"Edward riped it up. He said that you should remain innocent until you are with him." Jasper laughed.

I giggled, "I am as guilty as Governor Stanford and his fling."

The American's laughed while the British looked confused. "Never mind. The point is, my soul is no longer pure or whatever you want to call it."

Edward growled. An hour later, the train stopped.

I grabbed my trunk and drug it to the front gates, leaving it there. I linked arms with Hermione and Alice, Ginny ran off with her friends, Rose and Emmett were walking with each other, and Jasper was trying to keep Edward under control.

"Firs' ye'r's th's way!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Hagrid!" I yelled. He looked at me and waved. A group of first years started to talk to him, so Alice, Hermione, and I kept walking. Edward passed me.

"You will be mine, whether you want to be or not. You will love me forever." Edward growled at me. I froze in my tracks. I heard Edward say that before, in the dream where Fred and I were in the garden.  


* * *

REVIEW! TWO MORE TONIGHT!


	17. Chapter 17

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

"You will be mine, whether you want to be or not. You will love me forever." Edward growled at me. I froze in my tracks. I heard Edward say that before, in the dream where Fred and I were in the garden.

* * *

When we finally reached the Great Hall, Dumbledore smiled. A few Slytherin's hooted. I smiled, sitting next to my friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome back, students! I trust your holiday's were well. A few reminders of the rules. All Weasley Wizard Weezes, or any products made by Fred and George Weasley are banned and any items on the Banned List are indeed, banned. I would like to welcome back a student that left last year for Muggle Studies. Please stand up, Miss Black." I smiled, standing up.

I heard a few people from the Slytherin table yell, "Take it off Bella!"

I giggled, "Not in your life." I yelled back. The hall erupted into laughter.

"You may be seated." I sat, "Another reminder, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden..." He continued on and I nearly fell asleep. I didn't remember this announcement being so long.

Eventually, the feast began, and it was perfect. Afterwards, people started to intermingle. "I'll be back. I'm going to yell at Malfoy for spreading rumors of the dance." I said, Hermione and Ginny nodded. "Emmett, Rose, let's go." They looked startled that I stood them out like that, but got up. I walked all the way across the hall and slid in next to Draco.

"I heard that Bellatrix Lestrange just disappeared. Some say they killed her, others say she switched sides."

"I heard that she's just different." I said. A few people spun their heads to me. Draco smiled.

"What are you doing over here?" Draco said, waving a few people away so that Emmett and Rose could sit next to me.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something about that family get together last night."

"And you brought your vampire friends because?"

"Because they are my friends." I growled. I smiled, "And because they could beat you to a pulp if you are dishonest. So, tell me. Did you or did you not spread the rumor of me, Hermione, Tonks, Ginny, Fleur, Alice, and Rose dirty danced in front of our parents?"

Draco laughed and a few boys wooted. "I did."

I punched his arm, hard. "What the hell? What did you do that for?"

"Well, a dance like that should be shared."

"That dance was for my man's eyes and that was it."

Draco laughed, "And the rest of your family and friends eyes. I swear, all the men were going to run out of there."

I giggled, "If you want to watch it on your own, it's Muggle. Look it up on a computer."

"That was a Muggle dance?" Draco said, a little too loudly. A few heads turned.

I nodded, "Shakira."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I enjoyed something Muggle."

I giggled, "I am going to go and hang out with my real friends, cuz. Have a good time, Crabbe, Goyle." I waved and walked off, feeling their gazes on us.

I sat back down next to Hermione and Ron.

"What did Malfoy spread?" Hermione asked.

"The dirty dancing rumor. It's all over the school."

Hermione groaned. "Great. They are going to think we are sluts."

Alice laughed, "No, they want you to show them the dance."

I laughed, "I will repeat this over and over, only Fred is allowed to see that dance again."

The Cullen's, except for Edward, and my friends laughed. I saw Luna and Neville.

"Luna, Neville. Thank you so much for the Christmas gifts." I said.

"Your welcome, Bella." They said, perfect unison.

I rolled my eyes and faced Rose and Alice. "What are we going to do tonight? Hermione and I are sharing a dorm with you, right?"

They nodded, "We are going to go to bed. Tomorrow is the first day of term." Hermione said. I groaned.

"I don't even have my schedule yet!"

Hermione smiled. "You have the same schedule as me, and your mum bought your books for you."

I smiled, "I'll have to thank her. Is she with Padfoot now?"

Hermione nodded, "She left this afternoon, that's what George told me anyway."

Dinner was dismisssed and I practically ran to the Common Room. Hermione stated the passward and I walked in, took a deep breath, and smiled. "This place smells exactly like I remember."

The girls laughed. "Smells?" Alice questioned.

"I know, that would be something Em would say, but it smells exactly the same."

Hermione grabbed my arm and dragged me to our dorm. "It's the same!" I squealed. I fell onto the bed behind my trunk. Hermione laughed. "Get your pajamas on."

I nodded and flipped through things in my trunk, coming across my watermelon pajamas. I smiled, remembering when I last wore them.

"What's got you so happy?" Rose asked.

"The last time I wore these, I asked Fred out. That was the first night I slept in his bed." I smiled again.

The girls giggled. "You are seriously too love struck." Alice mumbled.

"Oh shut it! If you had to live eighteen weeks without seeing Jasper, you would flip out too!"

I changed into my pajama's and went to bed, without Fred, for the first time in two weeks.

I woke up to the sound of the seven o'clock bell.

"Bella, get up! Get dressed! We have to get to breakfast." Hermione said. I groaned, waiting for Fred to come and tell me I could go back to sleep. I realized that wasn't going to happen.

"I am not liking these mornings anymore." I said. Hermione laughed.

"Well, hurry up then. Breakfast will cheer you up." I nodded.

I changed into the school uniform and put my hair into a bun. It was wild, and I rarely used my powers to change it. I fixed the necklaces that I had on, and made sure that they were outside of my clothes. I kept the locket from Fred tucked in my clothes, close to my heart. I told Hermione that I was going to breakfast early and that I would save some seats for them all.

"Go ahead. I'll be down in a minute!" She called from Ginny's room, who had Alice and Rose do their make-up. I took off toward the Great Hall, and I walked in, my head held high.

I sat down and started to eat, soon, the rest of my friends came down and they filled in the seats next to me. An owl dropped a letter to me, I noticed it was from Fred. Kali stood by my table.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"Fred. He's keeping true to his promise. Listen to this: Dear Bella, How is Hogwarts? The Burrow is boring without you to keep me company. Not even George can cheer me up anymore. We are coming to Hogsmead, so I will see you there. Love you more than life, Fred."

Hermione and Ginny 'aw'ed. "That is so sweet. He misses you."

"I miss him too."

"It's only been a day, suck it up." Edward mumbled. I glared at him.

"When you love someone enough, distance makes your heart ache, Edward. Fred may be across the country, but I get to write to him every day. So, do not tell me to suck it up, you need to suck your pathetic little life up. You need to get over me."

He glared at me and then got up and walked out. Alice and Rose were laughing so hard that they had to lean on each other for support.

McGonnagall came up behind me.

"Hello, Bella. So nice of you to be back." She said. I turned and smiled.

"It's nice to be back. How are you, Professor?"

"Wonderful. How are you?"

"Better, now that I am getting into routine again."

She tapped her wand to a piece of parchment. She handed me the schedule I had last year.

"Awesome!" I said sarcastically. McGonnagall chuckled and walked back to the head table.

After breakfast, Hermione and I walked to Ancient Runes. Afterwards, we went to Potions with Slytherin. Hermione and Neville sat together. Harry and Edward, Ron and Lavendar, and the Cullen couples. The only open seat was next to Draco Malfoy. I smiled and sat next to him.

"Hello, Draco." I said cooly. He looked at me and smirked.

"I knew you couldn't stay away."

I smiled. "Well, when the only open seat is next to you or Pansy, I think you would choose you anyday."

He laughed, "Well, you aren't wearing that little outfit."

I giggled, "I left that at home! I can still look like the girl that I was though."

He smiled, "Do it."

I concentrated on Shakira's looks and I changed into her, keeping her my size. I turned toward Draco, my tan hair flipping over my shoulder. "Is this better?"

He laughed and a few heads turned. I changed back into my old self. "Way to ruin the fun, Draco."

He pouted.

"Hello class. Please turn to page 246, The Strongest Love Potion In The World." Esme said. I groaned.

"Really? Can she make this any harder on me?" I whispered. Draco heard me and chuckled.

"Having a tough time with out your lover boy?"

I nodded, "Really tough."

I flipped open the book and Draco and I started to make the potion. Well, I made the potion and Draco barely helped. He kept messing it up. After it was finished, I breathed the scent in.

"What do you spell?" Draco asked.

I smelt it again, smiling. "Citrus, sweets, and. . . it smells just like F-" I stopped before giving myself away. Draco laughed.

"I got you to spill your guts." Draco taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"What does it smell like to you, Malfoy?"

"Like. . ." He leaned into it and took a deep breath. "Peppermint, apples, and-" He stopped, glaring at me.

"I don't even get a name?" I said, using my hands for dramatic effect.

He shook his head, "Nope."

I groaned. "You are so boring."

He laughed.

"Please, bottle up a sample of your potion and put your names on it." Esme said.

I bottled it before Draco could touch it. "I better get a name when I come back." I whispered as I walked away. He whispered something in response, but I didn't hear. I placed it on Esme's desk. "Hello Esme." I said.

She smiled, "I heard what you said, dear. I'm sorry. It is a standard to teach this week, so I was trying to get it out of the way."

I smiled, "It's no problem. The potion smells just like him so it keeps me happy."

Esme smiled, "That's nice."

She took mine, looked at it and handed it back. "A plus."

I smiled, "Thanks, Esme."

She nodded. I walked back to Draco. "Where's the name?"

Draco laughed, "I didn't think you were serious!"

I smiled, "I'm always serious."

"Fine, it smelt like some fourth year girl."

"I need a name, Draco."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Fine. It smelt like Remi Vulows."

I laughed. "Your kidding. You like Remi Vulows?"

He blushed and looked away. I slung my arm over his shoulder. "It's okay, cuz, your day will come. If you ask her out early on, she will remember you when you graduate."

He looked back at me and his flushed face got deeper. "You are really as crazy as your mother."

"I may be, but great minds think alike." I grabbed my books and walked out of the room, a smug smile on my face. Hermione and Ginny caught up to me and we chatted idly about some random things.

"You guys are never going to believe this! I know who Malfoy likes."

The froze. "Who?"

I spun around and faced them. "This cannot get out or he would kill me. He likes Remi Vulows."

The girls squealed. "You have to be kidding me! Remi? She's in fourth year!"

I nodded, "I know. We were making the love potion, right? And he got me to spill my guts on it smelling like Fred. Then I asked him who it smelled like and he said, peppermint, apples, and he stopped. So, I finally got it out of him and so I'm guessing that she smells like peppermint and apples."

They giggled. "That doesn't sound like him. What happened to him?"

I laughed, "Draco Malfoy is in love you guys. That's what happened."

They sighed, "If he's in love, I will never be." Hermione said.

"But you already are." I reminder her. Just then, we passed Ron and Lavender snogging.

I grabbed her arm and walked up to Ron. She was hissing protests at me.

"Hello Lavender, Ron." I smiled. I nudged Hermione.

"Hello." Hermione muttered.

"You live with Won-Won, don't you?" Lavender asked me.

I heard Ginny snicker at Ron's nickname. I smiled brighter, "Yes, I do. You are dating Ron, aren't you?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Hello, Hermione, Ginny."

They offered weak smiles. "So, let me give you this advice, Bellatrix, you take my Won-Won away from me and I will hunt you down."

I laughed, "I am not after Ron." I thought about telling her that I was dating his brother, but her and Pavarti would spread that around the school faster than Draco would. I waved and walked away, Hermione following on her own.

"Why didn't you tell her you were dating Fred?"

"Because, I don't need it around school faster than light travels, 'Mione. When it comes out, and I know Draco will tell someone and they will pass it on, then I will talk about, but it just hurts to think about us being together and not see each other."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "I get it. I don't think I would want that either. When Viktor and I were 'together' that summer, I never saw him and it just didn't work out. But I see Ron everyday and he isn't mine." She said. I peaked behind her and saw Ron a few feet behind her, listening in.

"But if Ron and you were together, you would be as bad as me and F-fred." I said, barely able to say his name now. This was going to be hard. Hermione noticed my struggle.

"I know, we would be as bad as he is with that slut Lavender. I can't believe he is with her! I mean, I don't mean to sound jealous, but I would love to be in her place right now." Hermione said. I noticed that Ron was still in hearing range. I turned around and faced Hermione and Ron, grabbing Ginny's arm so that she was next to me. She noticed Ron and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Hermione said.

I smiled, "You sound like Edward when he is after me. You are jealous because you love Ron."

"Of course I am! Are you mental?" Hermione said. I never saw her lose her cool like this.

"No, but Ginny and I are going to talk to Harry. I will meet up with you in a few minutes."

I ran off and as we reached the corner, we hid and saw Hermione eye where we disappeared and then turn around and freeze, seeing Ron right there. This was perfect!

* * *

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

I smiled, "You sound like Edward when he is after me. You are jealous because you love Ron."

"Of course I am! Are you mental?" Hermione said. I never saw her lose her cool like this.

"No, but Ginny and I are going to talk to Harry. I will meet up with you in a few minutes."

I ran off and as we reached the corner, we hid and saw Hermione eye where we disappeared and then turn around and freeze, seeing Ron right there. This was perfect!

* * *

I could see Hermione's blush from here and then she took off where we went. I stepped out and grabbed her. She squeaked and I covered her mouth.

"'Mione, it's me. It's Bella."

She calmed. "What do you want? You set that all up! You knew he was behind me! How could you do that to me?"

I smiled, "He needed to know the truth, Hermione. What did he say when you turned around?"

She took a deep breath. "He wanted to know if what I said was true. I blushed, looked down, said yes, and ran off to kill you."

I laughed, "You aren't going to kill me. Did he yell anything after you?"

"He said, 'why didn't you tell me?' and then I was out of hearing distance."

I smiled, "That is what every man says when they like you back. Well, except for Fred. But still, that is what all the movies say."

She laughed a little, "You know, your twisted little brain may be right."

I laughed, "My twisted brain? I have to give my brain more credit than that!"

She laughed. "Fine, your amazing, genius brain."

I smiled, "That is so much better."

**TIME SKIP!**

The rest of the semester was pretty boring. Ron broke up with Lavender and all she would do was glare at him. Hermione and Ron were on friendly terms, but nothing more. Edward was still trying to get together with me, but I kept refusing. Tomorrow was Easter break. I packed my trunk and put on my spring pajamas that were light blue with little rubber duckies on them. I fell asleep for the last time that week without someone holding me in their arms.

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face. I jumped out of bed and woke Hermione, running up the stairs to wake Ginny. "Wake up, Ginny! Easter break is today! Wake up!"

She jumped up and fell back in her bed. "Five more minutes."

I laughed, "I will not tolerate that. I am seeing Fred today and you being late will only make me leave you behind."

She shot up and changed while I made sure Hermione was still up. I walked downstairs to find Hermione double packing her trunk. "I see your up." She said.

I smiled, "I have been up since I opened my eyes! OMG! I'm so hyper! I can't wait!"

Hermione laughed, "Cool it for a few minutes. Wait till we get on the train, then you can go crazy."

I smiled, "Thank 'Mione, you know the perfect thing to say." I said, scarcastically. Twenty minutes later, we met the boys on the train.

"Hello gentlemen." I smiled.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked Hermione.

"She's excited to see Fred."

"Duh." I added.

The train ride back was long. . .

Eventually, the train came to a stop. I grabbed my trunk and all but ran out of there. I saw the familiar red haired family and a black dog. I smiled, petting the dog, before I was engulfed in a kiss and hug from Fred.

"I missed you so much, babe." I whispered.

"I missed you, too. I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I whisper back. I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. Lupin cleared his throat and I pulled away from Fred. I blushed, and then Lupin put me into a big hug. The Cullen's were staying at Hogwarts over the break, so we weren't going to be interupted. There was a black labrador retriever sitting next to Sirius. "Who are you?" I asked it, rubbing it's head.

Fred laughed, "That's your mother, Bella."

I laughed, "Oh, hello mum."

The dog barked happily. "What do we call her?" I asked anyone.

"I call her Trix, but she doesn't like that. She doesn't like talking bunnies either."

I giggled and followed the family outside. We were going to Grimmauld Place for the Easter. Once we were outside, I picked up my mum, holding her like Paris Hilton holds her Chihuahua while Fred grabbed Sirius. We apparated and landed just outside Grimmauld Place. I let my mum go and she turned to me and growled, morphing back to her human form.

"Don't you dare hold me like that again!" My mother shrieked. I laughed.

"Alright Trix. I won't."

My mother growled, pulled me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head. "It's so good to have you back!"

I smiled. "It's good to be back."

They led us in and Hermione, Ginny, and I got our own room while Fred, George, Harry, and Ron got their own.

"You are all sleeping in your own beds." Molly said sternly.

"Ugh!" I said, falling back on my bed. Molly left, laughing. I sat up and eyed the girls. "I am either getting in there or he is getting in here."

Hermione smiled. "I knew you wouldn't give up easily. Now, there are less people in here, since Bill and Fleur have their own room, and Tonks and Lupin do as well. We could squeeze him in here."

I smiled and looked out the door, seeing the boys talk to Molly from across the hall. I strolled into the boys room, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Hello boys." I smiled. Fred was next to me in a second after Molly left.

"She won't let us in each other's rooms." I said, kissing Fred on the nose. My necklaces hit Fred. He looked down and saw all of them.

"You never take these off, do you?"

I shook my head. "Not unless I'm in the shower or what not."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What not?"

"You know what, don't play stupid with me." I teased.

Fred laughed, kissing me on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay." I whispered.

"Guys, let's get downstairs for dinner before Molly locks you in cells." Hermione said from the door.

I laughed and we all went downstairs, eating dinner, and then going to bed, in seperate beds. Molly making sure with a blocking spell. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

I laughed and we all went downstairs, eating dinner, and then going to bed, in seperate beds. Molly making sure with a blocking spell. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

The entire week, Molly kept all the boys and girls seperated. I about riped her throat out one night. We went back to Hogwarts and Draco forced me to sit with him.

"So, how was your break?" He asked.

I laughed, "That's all you could come up with? It was horrible. Molly kept all the boys in one room and all the girls in the other."

Draco laughed, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Blaise put his arm around my shoulder. He didn't care that I was in Gryffindor either.

"No getting it on with Fred?" Draco questioned.

I laughed, "You wish."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe."

"Eew! I'm leaving. I can't be in the same room with you anymore. Good bye." I sat up, waved to the others and glared at Draco, thumping him in the back of the head as I walked away. I went to the compartment that Hermione and the gang were in.

"Yo, yo, yo! What's up my little home dawgs. How are you crackalakin'?" I said, using my gangsta voice. Hermione cracked up. I saw that the Cullen's were here. I stopped the act immediately.

Edward smiled, not smelling any sex fumes or whatever coming off me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice said.

I laughed, "Yeah, well, Molly is afraid of losing her boys and she thinks I'm a bad influence to the youngsters."

The girls giggled.

"What did she do?" Edward asked. I sighed, plopping down next to Emmett and Harry.

"She kept all girls in one room and all boys in another. If she caught me kissing Fred, I had to do fifty sit ups. I got really physically fit over break."

The girls cracked up, Emmett gave me a one armed hug.

"My little sister is growing up to be a big girl," he said, wiping away tears that weren't there. I laughed.

"Em, I was a big girl already."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." He said, pulling out of the hug. He cupped his hand over his mouth like he was going to whisper something and turned to Jasper, "She will always be our little girl," I could hear him. Rose thumped the back of his head.

"Thanks, Em. I am sure Jasper and you just love each other in bed."

Jasper chuckled.

"Yes, actually we do. You see, my favorite position is-"

I cut him off, clamping my hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare. I do not want to hear about your gayness."

I pulled my hand away and saw him pout. "Fine."

I giggled. "Well, how was your guys' break. Why are you even on the train?"

"We were sent to spy on Malfoy Manor."

I laughed, "And you found the Dark Lord hiding there. I know."

They all gasped. "HOW!" They shouted at the same time.

I shrugged, "I got some connections. Shall I put a good word in? What do you want, fifty, twenty, ten grams?"

They were confused. "The drugs guys! God, you are all dense. Kidding by the way. I found out by Draco's letters. He talks about being a Death Eater. I figured they had to be there."

Alice smiled, "Ten Jasper. I told you and you bet against me."

Jasper handed her ten galleons. I laughed, "Seriously though, I got connections. Come on, Harry, how much?"

He smiled, "Twenty, as always." He was catching on that this was a trick.

I smiled, getting up. "I'll pay." I was just about out the door when I was yanked back into someone's lap.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Edward. I smiled. "Controlling me? I will get my drugs and you can't keep them from me."

"Yes, I will."

"You can't control my life. That is what I hate about you, you control me like a puppet on strings."

"Because you are a puppet on strings! Your a stupid human that can't do anything for herself!"

I was hurt that he called me stupid and a puppet. "No, I think you have it wrong, Edward. I am no puppet and you aren't the puppeteer. You are the puppet and you are trying to control me. Now, let me go!" I said. He didn't move. "Let me go or so help me, I will send you to the Volturi. They have made a treaty that no vampire is allowed to harm the magic folk. So, you want to test them?"

He let go of me immediately. "Look who listens to what I have to say now." I turned to Harry, "I'll get you fifty. My treat."

He laughed, "I got you covered next time."

I nodded and walked out of the compartment. The trolley was in the next car. I lept between them and landed right in front of her.

"I would like fifty galleons worth of cauldrons, beans, and frogs."

She nodded, pulling out a bag and filling it. I paid her and took the bag, running back. I transfigured it just before walking back it, so it looked like a cellophane wrapped powder.

"Here. All worth the penny. Best dealer in school."

Harry smiled and reached for it. Edward snarled. "You are not doing drugs, Bella."

I looked at Alice, she nodded.

I transifured it back. "April Fools!" I paused, frowning. "Shit! It's Fred's birthday! I didn't even see him today! I have his present, where is Kali?"

Alice and Rosalie frowned but Hermione saved the day, pulling out the time turner. "We got plenty of time."

I gasped. "You are a life saver! Oh, how many turns do you think it would take?"

She thought about it, everyone except Harry was confused. "Seven. We boarded seven hours ago, so seven."

I nodded. She handed it to me and I put it on. I reached into my trunk, pulling out the wrapped present. "Seven. Who wants to go with me?"

Alice, Hermione, Ginny, and Rose stood up. I wrapped the chain around them and spun it seven times, watching as the boys and everyone else disappeared until it was just me and the girls.

* * *

REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Alice, Hermione, Ginny, and Rose stood up. I wrapped the chain around them and spun it seven times, watching as the boys and everyone else disappeared until it was just me and the girls.

* * *

Hermione took the necklace off from me and the Cullen ladies and put it in her jacket pocket. I looked around. We were in King's Cross Station. Harry's trunk was right above me and Harry and the boys were no where in sight, but I looked out the window and saw them there. I sorted through the trunk and saw that Harry's cloak was there. I pulled it out and handed it to Hermione.

"We are in luck, today, girls. Hermione get under. Alice, Rose, you are going to have to run so that no one can see you."

Hermione and I got under the cloak and looked at the girls. "Come. We have to hurry. I just need to put this in Fred's pocket."

Alice smiled. "I can put it in his pocket and be back in three seconds flat." I shrugged.

"That would be great." I sighed, handing her Fred's present. I watched as the present Alice ran out just as the past Alice boarded the train.

"Guys, we got a problem. If we stay here, everyone else will see us, that is not how the laws of time work. Now, we need a place to hide."

Hermione spoke up. "There was an empty compartment at the end of the train. The very back. I remember seeing it when I was looking for you after you were with Malfoy for six hours." I smiled and shrugged. Alice came back.

"Let's go. We have to get to that compartment and hide ourselves before they get here."

I nodded, "Do you mind if we get on your backs. You could run us there."

Rose smiled. "Up, Bella." I looked surprised, but walked forward. She caught my arm and flung me over her shoulder. Hermione folded the cloak as Alice put her on her back. They ran out and came to the empty compartment. They dropped us and Hermione handed the cloak to us.

"We have to hide ourselves. We will lock the door, but no one can come in."

I nodded, spreading the cloak on top of us. Hermione and I sat on the floor on one side while Alice and Rose were on the floor of the other. I leaned against the seats. "Thanks, girls, for coming with me."

They smiled. "And not see you travel in time, puh-lez. We get to hang out for seven more hours." Alice rushed.

I looked at my watch. "We have spent three minutes so far. We have about seven hours and then we are going to make our way back. We have an hour from the time you see me walk by from Draco and about five minutes when you see me run by with a bag of candy. We make our way back then."

They nodded and we started to talk. About five hours later, we were out of things to talk about.

"What about if we talk about vampires?" Rose suggested.

I shrugged, "What about it?"

Alice jumped in. "Bella, why did you want to be a vampire when you were with us?"

I frowned. "I had to act my part. I would really have become a vampire, that would take away my powers. But, Alice, when you were a vampire, your psychic powers remained."

"But, I had a vision that you were going to become a vampire, months before you came."

I frowned. "I don't know. Dumbledore told me to think like a normal person, so I guess that would explain it. As soon as I found out my mission, I started to want to be a vampire, and it fooled everyone."

"But," Rose said, "Jasper said that you loved Edward. He would always feel love coming off of you when you were near him."

I smiled, "I was thinking about my love for emotions, you can even ask Fred."

They both frowned. "Oh."

I frowned as well. "You really think I still love Edward don't you?"

They seemed hesitant to answer but nodded. Just then, I saw myself walk past the door to head to Harry and Ron. "One hour left."

I nodded at Hermione's comment. We just whispered then about random things when finally, I saw myself run by with a bag of candy.

"Up and at 'em, girls. It's show time!"

Hermione took the cloak and folded it and we walked back to the compartment, seeing myself right in front of me. Thankfully, everyone was either asleep or talking to much to notice. As soon as she entered, I heard laughter and then me cussing. I looked at everyone, giving them the signal to move forward. Alice nodded and opened the door. I saw myself and the girls dissappear.

"Hello, boys. Miss us?"

They kept staring at the spot we disappeared and the door. I smiled, innocently and sat next to Emmett and Harry again.

"What?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"But-you-there-here-how?" Edward stuttered.

I smiled, "You hit your head. You don't know what your talking about."

That was what he told me at the hospital. Rose bust out laughing and I followed seconds behind.

"That was what he told you at the hospital." Rose barely got out.

"There is nothing wrong with my head." Edward growled.

I shrugged, "Keep telling yourself that. Hearing voices in you head means there is something wrong."

Alice and Hermione started to giggle. Everyone else just looked lost.

"Harry, don't you dare explain to them what the hell just happened." I warned.

He gulped and nodded. "Right, I don't know what just happened."

I smiled. "Good."

Hermione reached up and put the cloak back in Harry's trunk.

"What were you doing with Harry's cloak!" Ron said.

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He looked like he was going to bust a gasket, but I forced him to calm down. I tapped my clothes with my wand and they changed into Hogwart's robes. Hermione did the same. The boys didn't know spells that advanced yet.

"I guess we should get changed." Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, you should,"I said, punching him in the shoulder. I grabbed my necklaces and flipped open the one of Fred and I. I smiled, remembering the days. Edward growled at Jasper.

"I can't control it! Dude, she is crazy for him!"

"Well, keep her so that she doesn't love him anymore." Edward said, I could barely hear it.

I stood up, closing the locket and tucking it inside my robes. "You are not going to force me to love you. You would have to kill me, kill me so that I would never see or hear anything again in order for me to love you. And even if you did, I still wouldn't love you!" I said, tears threatening to fall. I ran out of the compartment and locked the door to the empty one that I was in moments before. There was a knock seconds later. I looked up to see Rose. I just tucked my face in my knees and I heard the lock break as she opened the door. I refused to look up.

"Bella, look at me." She said in a calming voice. I looked up and saw her right in front of me. Alice was at the door.

"What? Edward is trying to ruin my life, Fred is not coming to school, I am pretty much in hell right now."

I wiped a few tears away and Rose held my face firmly in her hands. "What is wrong? You have two guys that would do anything for you and have confessed their love for you and one guy that has a secret love for you, but knows what you want so he is backing off." I looked at her, startled.

"No, I only love Fred. I can only love Fred. Fred is my life, Rose, and I am not giving him up just because Edward is threatening me. I refuse. Edward can't force me into a relationship with him. I won't go back with him. Never in a million years. He threatens me, Rose, can't you see that?! He is trying to see what he can say to scare me into coming back with him. One of these days he's just going to kill Fred and I will kill myself if that happens."

Rose placed her hand firmly on my shoulders. "I will do everything to keep Edward from doing that. You are not going to kill yourself either."

I sighed, "Then what would I live for? If Fred's gone I will have nothing."

Alice sighed, plopping next to me. "You have your mother, Sirius, us, the Weasley's."

I shook my head. "I know, but if Edward tries to get to me, the only thing I have is myself and Fred to stop it from happening."

"Then resist him until you can escape him."

"Until schools over?" I asked. She nodded, getting on her knees in front of me.

"That is when you go to the Order and you will have Fred all to yourself. We might be there, but Edward can't get to you when you are with Fred all the time."

I smiled, "It makes sense, but Edward would still be there."

"And?"

I remembered something and I whipped my head around to Rose. "What did you mean?"

She was confused. "About what?"

"You said that I have two guys that have confessed their love to me, who was the other one. Who is the one that is backing off?"

She bit her lip and turned to Alice. Alice shook her head. "I can't tell you. When the time comes, he will tell you himself."

I sighed. "You guys are too philosophical. I swear, one of these days, I am going to throw a brick at you for keeping things from me."

They laughed. "Well, now that we are in a better mood, let's go and glare at Edward."

I laughed a little. "Alright. He is not getting to me anymore. Brick wall." I said, forming a brick wall with my hand. They rolled their eyes and we started to walk back. It felt good, getting those tears out of my system, but there were going to be plenty more over the next few months.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

I laughed a little. "Alright. He is not getting to me anymore. Brick wall." I said, forming a brick wall with my hand. They rolled their eyes and we started to walk back. It felt good, getting those tears out of my system, but there were going to be plenty more over the next few months.

* * *

I walked back in and glared at Edward, as did Alice and Rose. My mouth twitched and then I was just laughing. I couldn't stop. Jasper.

"Jasper! Cut it out!" I gasped.

An instant calm washed over me. "Thanks."

"No problamo." He said, in a girly voice.

I smiled, "Never ever do that again."

I kept glaring at Edward but I could tell he liked it so I wound my arms around Harry and Emmett. "So, boys, what has been up for about seven hours?"

Harry laughed, "We were here, talking, and then an hour ago you were here, and then an hour later you disappeared, and then five minutes after that you had a break down. Unless your story is otherwise?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I am not spilling the beans."

He laughed, "What did you do with Malfoy?"

"We talked about break. He asked about what happened at Headquarters," Was it my imagination or did Harry's face turn to pain when I mentioned that? "Then, he was teasing me about how I didn't get some, I said 'You wish' and he's like, 'Maybe.' After that, I high-tailed it out of there."

Harry laughed. Rose gasped.

"Forget what I said earlier. Three guys and then there's the one."

I laughed, "Sure, Rose. That is what I don't believe."

"What is she talking about?" Harry asked.

Edward growled. "NO!"

I stood up, pointing my wand at him. "You will cool it!"

I sat back down, laughing when Edward calmed immediately. I turned to Harry. "Rose told me that three guys are in love with me. Yeah, I know. And then there is one that-" Rose clamped her hand over my mouth.

I looked at her confused. "No," she said firmly. She let go and I gave her a confused look.

I let it drop. "Boys, go get dressed. There is a compartment at the end of the train that's empty that you can use."

The boys all got up and left to get changed. Rose whispered something in Jasper and Emmett's ears right before they walked out the door.

I glared at Rose. "What is up with you just interupting me?"

"Because you can't repeat what I said to Harry."

"Wh-" Then, it dawned on me. Harry was the other guy. The one that was backing off. "No way!"

Hermione looked confused. "Huh?"

"Harry's the guy that loves me but is backing off. He knows who I want and respects my wishes." I paused. "OMG! I feel so bad now. I'm hurting Harry but I can't lose Fred!"

Hermione smiled. "Well, you go where your heart goes, not where you brain thinks. You take risks. If things go bad, use your brain to fix them, then just follow your heart."

I nodded. "But-I'm-I'm so confused!"

"Love's confusing," a voice said from the door. I turned and saw Draco.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, mister machoman, I am having girl time. The boys are at the end of the train."

He shrugged and left, going where I told him.

"That was the guy I added." Rose sighed. I looked at her startled. She laughed, "Girl, don't tell me you can't see it! He adores you!"

I shrugged. "I am just not that into him."

The girls smiled. "But your into Fred. Not into Edward, and sort of into Harry," Hermione said.

I shrugged, "That's almost right. I am totally into Fred, completely not into Edward and not really into Harry, but I feel bad hurting him."

"You ARE confused," Alice laughed. I frowned.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I have to like totally run away."

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Well, how long do you think it's going to take for Harry to just fall apart. He should be with Ginny! Ginny loves him!"

Alice had a distant look on her face. "Ginny is going to ask him out soon. I can't see what he says."

I sighed, "He better say yes. I can't stand it when people don't get who they should be with."

Rose laughed, "And Edward can't stand you not being with him so whoever loves you is in danger."

I shrugged, "He should kill himself, then we'll talk."

Rose laughed. "You are the only girl that he's been with and he couldn't even keep you without you leaving him crying. You should have seen him, he-"

A bronze flash tackled Rose to the ground. I barely had time to scream when the flash came after me. I used my shield and held him in the air. I smiled viciously.

"Hello to you too. Now, if you tackle Rose again, or even touch her wrong, I will tear you apart worse than you already are." I used my powers and riped off his arms. Then, they fell to the ground with him. He growled and tried to run toward me but I suspended him. "NO! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME, EDWARD! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I said, it would have been better as a shout.

Alice wrapped her arm around me to keep me from charging after him. I relaxed and slumped against the seat. I started to giggle.

"When Fred hears this, he will have the best birthday ever."

Edward reattached his arms and growled at me. I raised him up in a shield. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

I let him fall to the ground and Rose smiled at me. "Thanks."

I shrugged, "No problem."

Edward ran out of there so fast, that I barely saw him, hearing Emmett and Jasper's laugh down the hall; they saw him.

* * *

REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Edward ran out of there so fast, that I barely saw him, hearing Emmett and Jasper's laugh down the hall; they saw him.

* * *

When the train stopped at the station, everyone piled onto the carriages. I was stuck with Harry, Ron, and Edward.

"Hello, boys," I said, jumping in.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the girls?" Ron asked. I shrugged.

"Their carriage is full right now so I am hitching a ride with you guys."

Harry laughed, "You aren't a hitchhiker, Bella."

I smiled, "No, I am too smokin'." I tossed back a piece of flyaway hair.

Harry and Ron laughed while Edward stayed quiet. Once we got to the Great Hall, I sat with my Gryffindor table and Dumbledore started the feast. I dug in and was eating so fast even Ron was laughing.

"What has gotten into you? I would expect this from Ron, but you?" Hermione said.

I set down the chicken wing I had. "What? I'm hungry. In case you haven't noticed, I went sixteen hours without food today."

Ron cleared his throat. "You went eight hours, with the rest of us, with out food."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Hermione giggled. "Actually, she did go sixteen hours without food. I'm not telling you how."

I smiled, "No need to scare the boy, 'Mione."

She rolled her eyes as I continued to eat. When the food disappeared, I groaned.

"I am sooooooooooooo full."

Hermione laughed. Harry smiled, "You should have thought about that before you started to pig out."

I placed my forehead on the table and took a deep breath. "This is supposed to work. This is SO not working!"

Harry laughed, "Why don't you just go to bed? We have class tomorrow, eight thirty sharp."

I sighed, sitting up. The room spun. "Whoa!" I held my hands out to keep me from losing my balance - sitting down. "That's not supposed to happen."

Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the Common Room. I shuffled behind her, nearly lost. I hadn't used my powers in forever. Alice and Rose were already there.

"What's going on?" I asked, alarmed.

"Bella, nothing is wrong." Alice said in that voice that causes everyone to suspect.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? What did you see?"

She sighed, "Nothing to cause you to panic."

I laughed, "Really? What did you SEE!" I demanded.

"I saw Harry and Dumbledore going on a little trip is all."

I rolled my eyes, "And where are they going?"

"Remember when your mom told you how Regulus died?"

"Yeah, he was destroying a horcrux. But - they are hunting for horcruxes!"

"SHHHH! Yes, and they are going to find the one that your father died for. The locket, but it's fake."

"Then tell Dumbledore that before they go!"

Alice ran off and I sank in the red velvet chair by the fire. The fire hissed. I looked at it and saw Sirius.

"PADFOOT!" I smiled. Hermione and I sunk down in front of it and waited for Sirius to speak.

"Where is Harry?" he asked.

"In the Great Hall for dinner."

"When you see him, tell him not to believe anything he sees, but to ask Dumbledore before reacting."

I nodded, "I will."

"Hermione, please keep Ron from venturing off. There is belief that the Dark Lord is going after anyone close to Harry."

We recieved specific instructions on how to take care of the boys and ourselves. Alice returned with the boys. The girls went up to bed, Alice and Rose going off with their husbands, and Ron left. Harry took a seat at the red velvet seat next to the window, across from the chess board I was sitting at.

"Hey, Harry." I said.

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence and I gazed at the moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

Well, that was a big silence breaker.

I looked at Harry. "What is wrong, Harry? You seem. . . quiet."

He looked at me with so much sadness on his face, I would have been crying if I was him.

"It's just that. . . it's nothing."

"No, Harry, it's not nothing. There is something wrong. Tell me."

He sighed, looking out the window. "It's just, don't get me wrong here, I love to see you happy. And you are happy with Fred, which is fine with me and-"

"Harry, I already know."

"What?"

"I know. Alice saw it and Rose told me. I know how you feel."

"But I am backing off. I know you like Fred and are happy with him. I won't get in the way, I promise."

I looked back out the window to hide my tears. "Harry, it's not okay. Your hurting all the time seeing me with Fred. I can tell, because evertime I talk about him, you are either talking to someone else right after or won't look at me. I know what it feels like, Harry. To love someone just out of your reach."

"Who was it?"

I sighed, "I don't really know, but I know how it felt. When I was with Edward, I didn't feel complete, whole, full. I was like a hollow shell. I felt like I needed someone that I knew. When I got with Fred, I felt that. I don't understand why, but-" I saw his uncomfortable expression, "Nevermind. I'm making you uncomforable."

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"Back to my point. You aren't fine. You keep hurting because of me, and I hate that. I mean, your my best friend, but you think of me as more. I'm sorry, but I just can't return those feelings."

He nodded, "I know. I respect your wishes."

I laughed a little, "At least someone gets it!"

Harry looked confused. "Edward's still after you."

"Yes, and apparently, I am going to love him or else!" I said, waving my fingers in a scary movie manner. Harry rolled his eyes.

"He is going to kill you when he finds out what you did over break."

I giggled. "We weren't that loud!"

Harry blushed. "I am not getting into that conversation. You and your girly friends may like to talk about that stuff, but when it comes to guys, we are out. Good night and have a nice night."

I giggled. "You really need to come up with better parting phrases. Good night, Harry. Have sweet dreams and whatever else." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a great person, Harry. You can be with anyone you want, you know that."

I left Harry standing there shocked. I giggled and walked up the stairs. I swear I heard him say, "Now everyone I want."

I frowned, sighing. Now, I have to deal with Edward. What to do, what to do.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

I giggled. "You really need to come up with better parting phrases. Good night, Harry. Have sweet dreams and whatever else." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a great person, Harry. You can be with anyone you want, you know that."

I left Harry standing there shocked. I giggled and walked up the stairs. I swear I heard him say, "Now everyone I want."

I frowned, sighing. Now, I have to deal with Edward. What to do, what to do.

* * *

The next few days few days were awkward. Harry would look at me and then the other way, blushing. I shook my head every time. Edward never failed to notice this. I still wrote Fred as soon as possible, which was every morning. I was forced to sit next to Edward one day. That was an awful experience.

"Hello, Bella, love," Edward said. Alice was glaring daggers at him, as well as Rose.

"I am not your love, Edward," I said, bored. Rose snickered but shut up when Edward glared at her.

"Bella, I already told you. You will love me."

I smiled, "Your right, I will love you, when you are in the deepest corner of Hades, and I am in his throne."

Alice smiled, "Good one."

"Bella, you will love me, even if you don't want to."

I laughed, "Only in your dreams, Edward." There was a pause, "Wait, you can't dream! Looks like you can't get me ever, reality or fiction! Sucks to be you!"

Everyone around me bust into laughter. I smiled and Edward stormed out of the Great Hall. I took a deep breath and looked around me. "Well, that went rather well, if you ask me."

Alice scooted over to me, laughing. "Very."

We kept talking and soon, I left for the Common Room, by myself. I sighed, sitting in the Common Room. Harry came in next, sitting next to me.

He was smiling, "You know, what you said in the Hall, was pretty brave, and to say it to a vampire! That's like jumping off the Eifle Tower."

I smiled, "Well, I thought he was going to kill me right there. But, I guess he is just going to get me in my sleep."

Harry laughed, pulling out his map. "I so solemnly swear I am up to no good!" The ink appeared. "He is. . ." He searched the map for Edward but didn't find him. I frowned.

"Where is he?"

He shrugged. "He is no where on the map."

I gasped. "He's off grounds. Where is he going? They hunt in the forest, but that is on grounds, so where would he have to go?"

"The Weasley's?"

I sighed, "He is going after Fred."

Harry flashed a worried glance at me. "Aren't you worried?"

I frowned, "Intensely so! I am worried sick. He is probably already there. I don't know what would happen if we got there in the middle of whatever he was doing. He wouldn't kill him, that would just cause him to know that I wouldn't love him ever again."

Alice ran through the door. "Edward, he's going to kill Fred!"

I jumped up, "Kill him!? We go, now."

Alice threw me on her back, mumbled an apology to Harry, and ran out the door, going toward the secret passage way that Edward must have taken. Five minutes later, we were at the Weasley's. I sent my patronus to Harry and my friends and they said they were coming. Alice gasped, having a vision.

"Bella, it's a trap to get you with him. If you don't get with him, he will kill Fred."

I gasped, "But I don't want to leave Fred, Alice!"

She shook her head. "Then you go with Edward. It's the only way. You stay with Edward, act out and make him love you less as much as you can, then he will dump you."

"And I have my shield. I could guard Fred the entire time I am away, just in case."

Alice nodded, "And you can shield Edward from yourself."

I hugged her. "You are the best. Thank you!"

I ran through the doors and saw Edward with Fred locked in his arms. I growled. "Let Fred go!"

"Then you have to come back with me. Once you dump Fred and get together with me, Fred is safe."

I looked at Fred, who had fear in his eyes.

"Bella, don't do it. You can find a way, I know you are more powerful than that."

He was hinting at something, but I didn't know what. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Fred, he'll kill you!"

"Bella, don't. He will kill me either way."

A few tears fell down my cheeks. "No, Fred, I can't have you die because of me."

He looked so pained to see me cry. "Bella, I love you no matter what you choose."

"I love you, too, Fred."

"Bella, choose, or he dies anyway."

"I need a minute. This is a big decision."

Edward growled. "You have three minutes."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes. I was more powerful. That sentence seemed to strike me as what I needed to figure out. More powerful. MY POWERS! I concentrated on Fred. I concentrated on the way he was standing, twisted into Edward's hard arms. I opened my eyes and a black bubble was around Fred, breaking him free of Edward's grasp.

"Looks like you forgot something, Edward." I smirked. Fred floated toward me and landed behind me. I let him out of the bubble and placed one around Edward. "You have gone too far this time! You think that you can just kill someone that I am in love with because I don't love you?"

"Well, yeah!" Edward said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you can't Edward! I DON"T Love you! Edward, please just leave me alone. I can't love you. I never did and I never will. I'm sorry, but it is the truth. Will you please stop harrassing me and Fred?"

He smiled a cruel smile. "And if I don't?"

I sighed, "Then I will have no choice but to kill you."

He laughed, "You wouldn't."

I smiled. "Oh, I would. Remember the maze, when I went at Arthur. Yeah, imagine that, a hundred times worse."

He shuddered but remained confident. "I know you wouldn't."

I smiled, "Then you don't know me at all. Leave Fred and myself alone. Leave everyone I am friends or more with alone!"

I spun around and looked at Fred. "You send a patronus if he comes back."

He nodded, "You know, I don't know what to think of a girl that protects me instead of me protecting her."

I giggled, "You protect me plenty."

He kissed me and I heard Edward growl. I raised him in the air, still kissing Fred. I pulled back. "Okay, now I'm embarrassed. I called the Cullen's and the gang for backup in case we needed it. I feared the worse."

He laughed, "Well, I'm glad the worse didn't happen."

"But you wanted me to stay with you."

"Because I didn't want you to go back to him. Selfish, yes. But I knew that as soon as you picked him, he would kill me. I didn't want you to make the wrong choice and then I would die right in front of you."

I sighed, "I would never have picked him."

Fred kissed me quickly and then faced Alice. "Thank you, for getting to her on time."

Alice nodded. "It was nothing."

Fred faced Edward, "I am giving Bella full reign to do whatever she wants with you. I don't care in the slightest."

"Babe, where is Molly and Arthur?"

"They are with Sirius and your mum."

I nodded, "I should probably tell Dumbledore or your parents what Edward did, huh?"

Fred laughed, "Maybe."

I sighed, "I'll tell Dumbledore and he can decide what will happen."

Fred nodded. "You should get back to school, Cullen will have to leave with you."

I smiled, kissing Fred on the jaw, which was the only place I could reach on my tippy toes. Fred laughed. "My little shrimp."

I punched him in the arm. "A damn cute shrimp."

Fred smiled, "A pretty damn beautiful shrimp."

I rolled my eyes and floated Edward out the door. "I'll see you later. I will tell Dumbledore and he might contact you later. Peace, love, happiness."

Fred rolled his eyes. "See you in four weeks."

I sighed, a month until school was out for the summer. "Four weeks. I will look forward to summer every minute."

I waved and Alice threw me on her back, running back to Hogwarts. We met up with the rest of the family about a minute away from the school.

"It's over now. We are taking Edward to Dumbledore," Alice explained, looking at the floating Edward. I nodded and we all ran back to the castle. We took Edward to Dumbledore's office and I knocked lightly.

"Come in!" Dumbledore said.

I opened the door and dropped Edward in the middle of the floor. "The trash is yet been taken out."

Alice and Rose snickered a little. I glared at Edward.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

I opened the door and dropped Edward in the middle of the floor. "The trash is yet been taken out."

Alice and Rose snickered a little. I glared at Edward.

* * *

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked startled.

I shut off my glare at Edward and looked up at Dumbledore. "He just left grounds and tried to kill Fred. I can show you the memory if you want?"

He nodded, "It would be wise to see what actually happened than rather have your word, which I know you would never lie."

I smiled, tapping my wand to my head and pulling out a silver string. I put it in the pensieve and he looked in. Five minutes later, he came up, frowning.

"That was some memory."

I smiled, "Indeed."

"Edward, why did you go after Fred?"

Edward growled and looked at me. "I love Bella. I want her back. I can tell she wants me back as well."

I sighed, "That is not true, Professor. I do not want him back."

"Then, there seems to be a problem."

I nodded, "A problem for him. I am perfectly happy with my life."

Dumbledore smiled, "I hereby declare that Edward is not to get within fifteen feet of Fred Weasley should it happen, results in consequences distributed by Professor and Dr. Cullen."

I nodded, "Sounds reasonable."

"That is not fair!" Edward shouted. "I am entitled to try and win back Bella all that I want. I shouldn't be ban from Fred because if I want to kill him, I can do so without a second thought."

"If you kill Fred, I go right after him!" I whispered. Alice, Rose, and Edward snapped their gazes to me.

"I won't let that happen. I will change you."

I laughed, "You never wanted to change me. I don't want to be a vampire, Edward, I never truely have. It will poison any pureblooded witch or wizard to be bitten. That is why what happened in Phoenix weakened James. I was seriously injured from just his venom alone. My magic was numb for weeks. If you change me, I die before the first day is up."

Edward looked pained.

"She's right." Dumbledore interjected. "Pureblood's die within the first day of the change."

After an argument, mostly from Edward on why he should be with me, which was total blasphemy, I went to the Common Room and Harry was there. I sighed, sitting down.

"What's up, Harry?"

He glanced at me. "Hey, B. Did you save Fred's life?"

I sighed, "You know it! Have you had any of those creeped out dreams yet?"

He shook his head. "No, thank God. I think they are finally stopping."

"Did you start up your Occulmency lessons again, with Snape?"

He shook his head, "No, Lupin and Padfoot was teaching me during break."

I sighed, "Right, I forgot about that."

He looked sad.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

His face went blank. "Nothing, everything's fine."

I sighed, "It's me, isn't it?"

He looked at me and shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine."

His eyes told me the truth. It hurt him to see me with Fred. I sighed, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "It's nothing you can help, Bella, seriously."

I sighed again, "I can at least help a little. What about Ginny?"

"What about her?"

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know. Not really."

I frowned. "Oh."

"Why?" Harry asked.

I sighed, "She sort of likes you."

"Oh," He said for me. I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well, I can get any girl I want, right?" He asked lightly.

I smiled a little. "Right." I hopped up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, the Golden Quartet is going to have some fun."

He laughed, "And the Cullen's are going to come along. They can't let you go five feet without them right next to you."

I smiled bigger, "They still think of me as a sister/daughter. I just go along with it. It really does get annoying."

He smiled and I led him toward the Room of Requirements, where Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the Cullen's were already waiting. I faked a smile and pushed Harry toward them. "Cheer him up."

I paced in front of the door and thought 'I need a hang out that we can relax and have fun in.' Doors appeared and I opened them, seeing a theater in the corner, books in another, and a sitting area in the middle. I plopped down on the bright yellow couch. "Take a seat, enjoy yourselves!" I smiled.

The Cullen's sat in the theater, Hermione went to the library, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around the back of the sofa. "What do you think? Pretty snazzy, huh?"

They laughed and relaxed. We talked about random things and soon, it was time for bed. I sighed, getting up. "You guys, bed time!" I sang. They laughed and we all filed toward the door. I was the last one out, and I paused, looking at the room behind me.

"Bella, come on!" Hermione yelled.

I laughed, "I am enjoying this room one last time. This is by far the best creation I have seen yet."

Hermione laughed and pulled my arm through the door. The door disappeared and I sighed.

"I'm going to miss you, roomy!" I called back to it as we walked away. Everyone else except for the Cullen's laughed.

I went to bed nicely that night and before I knew it, it was the end of term. The last breakfast had arrived and I sat down at the Great Hall. I hugged harry, Hermione, and Ron. "I am going to miss you guys so much."

They laughed. "We will see you this summer. Well, Harry has to go back to the Muggles, but other than that, we are all going to HQ." Hermione said.

I sighed, "Right, I forgot. It feels like I am walking off a cliff."

"That can easily be arranged." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw my worst nightmare. Great, just what I needed.

* * *

Who do you think it is? OH OH OH! review!


	25. Chapter 25

"That can easily be arranged." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw my worst nightmare. Great, just what I needed.

* * *

Draco was there. I rolled my eyes. "You kill me and bad things will happen."

"You and what army?" He asked.

"You really want to ask that question?" I asked him, raising my eyesbrow. His smile faded.

"Right, I guess not."

I laughed, "Well, I have to get my things packed. Goodbye, Draco."

I hugged him quickly before running off. I packed my things and put it in the Front Hall. I looked at my necklaces and smiled. Then, I looked at my bracelet. My smile got bigger. I popped up and found my friends in the Courtyard.

"Bella!" I heard. I spun and groaned.

"What, Malfoy?" I asked. He laughed.

"You are sitting in my compartment, no option."

Edward started to come towards him. I laughed, "No option?" I looked at Hermione and smiled. "I have two options. One, I can sit with you, two, I sit with my REAL friends." I pulled a dice out of my pocket. "Even's I sit with my friends, Odds and I sit with you." He nodded and I rolled the dice. Three. Damn! "I sit with you."

He smiled triumphantly. "See you then." I sighed.

"Yeah, see you."

He caught up with Blaise. I turned toward them. "I'm sorry."

Hermione laughed, "You made it fair. Fair chances and you got fair results. You are still coming to the Order, so don't worry. We will see you."

I turned toward Harry. "In case I don't see you from now until the end of the train, I will miss you and write. Because I wrote you all last summer and I never got anything back."

"Uncle Dursley didn't let me write."

I laughed, "I figured as much. If he asks who your writing, say 'A girl that is the daughter of killers. She is on her way. If you don't let me do what I want, I will tell her where we live' That will shut him up."

He laughed, "Sounds perfect."

I hugged him and ran off after Draco. "Wait up!" I yelled.

He smiled, "Just couldn't stay away, huh?"

I smiled, "No chance we are getting back together, Draco. I am still taken."

His smile stayed put. "Yeah, well, who are you going to go to when he dumps you?"

I shrugged, "Who says he'll dump me?"

I heard a squeal and looked toward the source. Alice, and she was having a vision. She whispered something to Jasper and ran off toward the rest of her family, which was watching me intently. I turned toward's Draco.

"Hmm?" I asked him.

He looked toward the ground, "Well, what if Cullen kills him?"

I laughed, "Cullen isn't even allowed near him. It was Dumbledore's orders. So, if you want to get on the train before it leaves, I suggest we start moving."

He rolled his eyes and Blaise walked ahead of us to give us some privacy, but I wasn't having that.

"Yo, Blaise!" He spun. "You don't have to walk ahead, we are all in this together. Besides, it will be less miserable to have you around than to be with Drake the whole time. . . by myself."

Blaise laughed, "Right, I just thought you two love birds would love to chat."

I glared, "There are no love birds here. There is a taken bird and a needy bird. I think you can figure out who is who."

He laughed, "Right, my bad."

I shook my head, laughing. We we got on the Slytherin car, everyone looked at my entrance.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped. They all busied themselves and I smiled. I turned towards Draco, "I could get used to this."

He laughed, "Your mother would be proud."

I smiled, "You know she is."

Draco walked into a full booth and waved his hand. The first years sitting there got up and split faster than a vampire.

I laughed, "You don't need to scare the children, Draco. They are, after all, children."

He smiled, "Well, they were in our seats."

I sighed, "They were keeping them warm for us, Draco. There is a difference."

Blaise laughed, "There's the spirit!"

I rolled my eyes and scooted it. Blaise got in next to me and Draco was across from me. Next to him was Pansy. I resisted the urge to laugh as she sat down.

"Hello, Blaise, Draco. . ." She looked me over, "Who are you?" She looked at my robes. "Gryffindor? Well, I think we should show her a proper welcome to the car."

I laughed, "Oh, Pansy, I think I should show you what a bitch looks like."

I used my power to pull out a mirror and held it in front of her face. Draco cracked up laughing and Blaise was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath. I smirked, "I think you should think about who I am before you talk."

She was staring at me, waiting for me to sprout horns. She looked at me closely. "Like I said, who are you?"

I shrugged, "Bellatrix Black. Don't I look just like my mother?"

She blanched, "Your Lestrange's daughter?"

I smiled, "Now she gets it!"

She huffed and got up, "I don't associate with any blood of traitors."

I laughed, "Really? Look at yourself, you are talking to a Gryffindor. Isn't that a trait of tratorism, or is it a tratorious trait?"

Blaise laughed louder and a few people looked at us. Draco was smiling.

Pansy blinked, "What?"

"Exactly!" I laughed.

She walked away and I looked at Draco, who was smiling? "What?"

He laughed, "Nothing."

I shrugged, "I was just taking out the trash. Speaking of trash, I'm suprised the Cullen's aren't here yet. Usually I can't walk three feet without them talking to me."

Draco looked up as the door opened, and frowned. "You just called the devil himself."

I sighed and looked at where he was. "Look, a true Gryffindor is here!" I shouted. Everyone turned their heads toward Edward. He froze and looked at me, incredulous.

"Bella, what-?"

Everyone's head turned to me, and then back to Edward. Pansy stood up and walked up to him, but talked loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Bella has shown more Slytherin spirit then I have seen in most Slytherin's in my life. She is a true Slytherin, but you, you are just the dirt on our shoes."

I blinked and looked at Pansy. "What?"

"Bella may be born from Slytherin's, but in all our eyes, she is still a Slytherin."

I blinked again and looked at Draco, who was beaming. "Did you-"

"You told her off, and she respects anyone that can tell her off. So, this was all you."

"But I-"

He held up his hand.

"So, if you come after Bella again, I will go after you, myself. So, think again before you enter our territory."

I smiled, "This is probably the most awkward moment I've ever been in."

Draco laughed. "Well done, Pansy!"

I laughed as Pansy smiled and watched Edward run out of the car. She came over to our table. "Thanks." I said.

She smiled, "No problem. You showed me you were worth the salt."

I raised my eyebrow, "You're comparing me to salt."

She smiled, "No, I was saying you are worth talking to, even if your mother left the Dark Lord's side."

I shrugged, "Well, I am still a Gryffindor, so-"

"So, you still have Slytherin parents."

I smiled, "I guess I do. Well, I respect you as well, I just probably won't come over to your house or anything, you know. There are certain reasons, like a war breaking out right then."

She laughed, "Well, then I will cross that off my list."

I rolled my eyes and she sat. We talked and when the train rolled into the station, I gave her a hug and handed her my cell number. "Call me, and if you don't know how to use a phone, write me. No matter what your problem is, I'll answer as best I can."

She nodded. "Same goes for you. Write. It was really nice to get to know you."

I smiled, "Any time. Bye!" I turned toward Blaise, hugging him. "Bye, Blaise. You can write too. I won't leave you out of my circle." He laughed and I hugged Draco, "You know the rules, so no need to repeat them."

He laughed, "Go catch up with the Weasel's and the Mudblood."

I sighed, "It's Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, Draco. Get it right."

He shrugged, "Same thing. Bye."

I nodded and ran off. "Guys, wait up!" I yelled. They froze and I bumped into Hermione. "Seriously? You had to stop?"

She laughed. "Welcome to the land of the living."

I laughed and saw Pansy, "Hey, Pansy!" She looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll write!"

I nodded, smiling. "I'll hold you to it!"

She went over to her parents and Hermione punched me in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

Ron was still choking on air and Harry was staring at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Why?" Ron shouted. "I'll tell you bloody why! You just told Pansy Park-in-son," he broke the word into three seperate words, "to write you. Are you telling me you don't know what is up?"

I laughed, "Seriously, Ron. You had to be there to believe me." Blaise walked by and punched me in the arm.

"Bye, Blaise!" I laughed, rubbing my arm. Harry made me face him.

"We are losing you! You aren't hanging out with Malfoy anymore."

I shrugged, "That's what you think. I can hang out with Cuzin Drake if I want. He is just my cousin."

I saw Cissa and Lucius. I held up my finger, "I'm going to talk to them."

I didn't get a chance to talk to them because they apparated before I could make it through the crowd. I frowned and walked toward where they were to find them gone. I turned around and saw some red heads talking to them and smiled. Those were my red heads. I walked up behind them.

Fred's smile grew when he saw me. "Hello, Bella."

I laughed, "Why so formal, Fred?"

He smiled and pulled me into a hug, spinning me around. I giggled. He set me down and kissed me. "I missed you."

I smiled against his lips, "I missed you too."

He kissed me again, his hand cupping my cheek. I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away, blushing. "Sorry."

Molly laughed and hugged me. "Bella, I missed you."

I smiled, hugging her. "I missed you as well, Molly."

She laughed and I noticed no dogs were with her. "No dogs?"

She looked at her feet as if she was expecting them to be there. "No, they had to stay at home. Too many people recognized them last time."

I shook my head, "Crazy."

She laughed and we apparated back home. Well, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had side-long apparation, while the rest of us just apparated. I was taught apparation for my mission, while Hermione didn't. She was totally jealous. We landed at the Weasley house. I looked at Molly. "There are no wards?"

She shook her head, "No, they are there, we just usually stay at the order, but I figured we could come home for summer."

I smiled, "Let's hope it doesn't back-fire." I mumbled.

* * *

Review!


	26. Chapter 26

I smiled, "Let's hope it doesn't back-fire." I mumbled.

* * *

Chap 26:

I was sitting in the living room, Hermione, Alice, Rosalie, and Fleur encircling me, when Alice went into a vision.

She came out gasping.

"Death Eaters! They're-"

I heard screams from the top of the house. Mrs. Weasley and my mother.

"You know the drill!" I ordered. "Fight them off as long as you can. If they take you, resist everything."

They all nodded and we filed out, wands at the ready. The vampires running around, trying to protect some people from spells should they happen. I flew up the stairs and straight to Fred's room. I froze at the sight I saw.

"Let him go, Lucius," I said softly.

"Ah, my little neice has finally decided to join us."

I looked at him and hissed. "Give him back."

"Why would I give up Potter?"

"Because you will when he is part of the Order. Why bother with him? What does he have to do with you? Why don't you just tell Lord Voldemort to suck it and get over his problems."

Lucius growled and squeezed Harry tighter. "You forget your place, Bellatrix Black."

I growled. "You have no right to use my name, Lucius Malfoy."

"I have all the rights in the world, my darling neice. Why don't you come and stay with the Dark Lord and I? I'm sure it will be wonderful."

I smiled. "When pigs shall fly. Hand over Potter before I kill you myself."

"Then kill me."

I gasped. I have never killed a person and he knew it. I couldn't kill my family. Still, I raised my wand steadily and was about to say the spell when Harry stopped me.

"He's just going to use me to deflect the spell. Don't do it!"

I sighed, lowering my wand and smiled viciously. "Lucius?" I asked.

"Yes?" He seemed confused and then I made a black globe form around Harry and bring him over to me. Lucius growled.

"How dare you!" he shouted.

I smiled. "I think you forgot where my powers lie."

He didn't seem happy and tried to come toward me. I put a force field in front of me and told Harry to apparate to the safe house. He knew where.

Just as he was about to apparate, he stopped and looked at me. "I don't know where Fred is."

I nodded, slightly dreading that I knew where he was. "Just go. I'll find him."

He apparated and I turned toward Lucius. "Where's Fred?"

"He's keeping company with the Dark Lord."

I growled. "You tell Voldemort to bring him back or else I will kill Voldy myself!"

I heard shrieks of outrage from around the house brought me out of my rage and into fear. I let my forcefield drop and I was snatched from behind. I screamed and then I was in crushing darkness, into the darkness of apparation. Where was I going? I could only guess to my worst nightmare.

* * *

REVIEW! sorry i haven't updated in a while:) a few more chapters!


	27. Chapter 27

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

He apparated and I turned toward Lucius. "Where's Fred?"

"He's keeping company with the Dark Lord."

I growled. "You tell Voldemort to bring him back or else I will kill Voldy myself!"

I heard shrieks of outrage from around the house brought me out of my rage and into fear. I let my forcefield drop and I was snatched from behind. I screamed and then I was in crushing darkness, into the darkness of apparation. Where was I going? I could only guess to my worst nightmare.

* * *

Chapter 27:

I looked around at my surroundings and was furious. I turned to who grabbed me. "George Weasley! How dare you!"

"You were going to sacrifice yourself. I can't let my little sister do that."

"The Dark Lord has Fred, George!" I growled in outrage.

"You don't know that!" George protested.

"Lucius told me."

"What if he was lying because he knows you'll give yourself over for him, Bella. What if the Dark Lord wants you because you'll give over Harry, not to mention your powers! He's scared of you, you-know-who, and he wants you for them. You can't believe anything until we can check the house or Fred comes here."

"He could be telling the truth! What if they kill him!" I cried, tears building up in my eyes. "If they kill Fred, what am I going to do? I have to find him."

Before George could grab me, I apparated to the Burrow and put a force field around Tonks as Dolohov shot a killing curse at her. She shouted a thanks and then shot spells at him. I ran inside and found Molly fighting off Avery. Yaxley was fighting Remus. I placed a forcefield around Ginny as I saw her cower in the corner.

I grabbed her and whipped out my wand. "Avada Kedavra!" I shouted at Yaxley. He fell limply and I threw Ginny to Remus. "Get her out of here!"

Harry was flying down the steps. "Is anyone upstairs?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of."

Before he could finish, I flew up the stairs, checking every room. I couldn't find Fred and tears were causing my vision to get blurry. I saw out the window that Tonks was bloody, still fighting Dolohov. I put a force field around Tonks as a green light shot out at her. It was deflected easily and I released the bubble. I couldn't find anyone. Fred wasn't here.

"Where is he!" I shouted, running down the steps. I heard footsteps from behind me and whipped out my wand.

"Well, well, well. The little blood-traitor after all," Alecto Carrows crooned.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't wish to fight you, Alecto. But I will if you start it."

"Then allow me to make the choice for you."

She flung her first spell at me, "Stupify!"

"Protego!"

It shot back at her and she barely had time to dodge it. I put my forcefield around me as I took off down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw that Yaxley was still dead, thank god, I didn't want zombie wizards on my hands, and that Molly was near death. "Avada Kedavra!" I shouted at Avery. Avery dodged easily.

"Crucio!" Alecto screamed.

I fell to my knees in pain, but put my bubble around me and the spell fell away. "Avada Kedavra!" I shouted at her. She didn't dodge it in time and fell to the ground. I turned towards Molly, running to her side as she nearly collapsed. "Molly, leave. I can take care of Avery. You're hurt."

"I can't leave you here."

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted at Avery. He dodged and shot a spell at me.

"Avada-" he started.

"No! The Dark Lord wants her alive!" I heard Lucius hiss from behind him. "Her and Potter need to stay alive."

"Crucio!" I shouted, watching Avery drop to his knees. I put everything I had into that curse and he screamed. I released it and he was panting.

"You win this time, Bellatrix," Avery growled at me before apparating.

I was still supporting Molly's weight and I set her down on the chair in the kitchen. "Please, apparate. They might come back and you're in bad condition."

"Where are my children?" she begged me.

"At the Order," I partially lied. "Go, please."

She nodded and apparated and I ran outside. Tonks was barely winning against Dolohov. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Dolohov fell to the ground, stiff as a board. Tonks spun to look at me and smiled. "Thank you. You saved me three times already tonight."

"Molly's in bad shape, Yaxley and Alecto are dead by my hand, and Remus got Ginny away-"

"You killed?" Tonks gasped.

Tears were in my eyes. "I didn't mean to! They - They were going to win if we didn't kill them. I did the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, Bella, you did great! I would have done the same thing! Go back to the safe hous-"

"Fred's gone. I can't find him!" I whispered.

She looked at me. "He might have gone back."

I gulped, "You're probably right. Stay safe, Tonks."

"Mend Molly, please. And I will."

I nodded and apparated to the Order Headquarters. I ran through the door and saw Molly in the living room. I found George right next to her.

"Please, tell me Fred's here," I begged him. His eyes widened.

"He wasn't at the house?" he asked, I shook my head. "Oh, no!"

I let out a horrified gasp and was about to run back out when arms wrapped around me. I broke down crying. "Sirius, they took Fred!"

Sirius's arms tightened.

"What?"

"He wasn't at the house, and he wasn't here. Where could he be?"

"He wouldn't have!" Sirius breathed. "He might have taken him. Bella, you have to promise me that you will never go back and try to give yourself up for him. Do I have your word?"

I crossed my fingers, "I promise."

"Uncross your fingers and promise, Bella," George said.

I shook my head. "George, look into his mind. Look into Fred's mind. What do you see?"

George closed his eyes and I saw him concentrate. Molly was sleeping and Sirius was watching me carefully. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he came back out, his eyes wide.

"He's in a gray room, and there's your mother too. They've gotten her. She's sitting there, chained to a wall across from Fred. She was talking to him, telling him that they would kill her before they killed Fred because you would come after Fred more than you would your motehr."

I shook my head. "I have to go and get them. I have to try. I can use my powers. Please, let me go or I'll go when everyones asleep. You can't stop me," I pleaded with Sirius.

"You are not going to the Dark Lord!" Dumbledore said as he entered.

I gasped as I saw him enter. "I have to! They have my mother and Fred, who knows who else they have!"

"They don't have anyone else. Kreature!"

Kreature apparated with a pop and looked at Dumbledore. "What can Kreature do for Mister Dumbledore, sir?"

"Tend to Mrs. Weasley's wounds. Make sure she is well soon."

Kreature bowed and walked over to Molly. I turned to Dumbledore. "How are we going to get them back then?"

"We can't unless they offer something."

"They are just going to kill them!" I protested. "If they kill them they will have nothing we would want, would they? Its insane not to go there!"

"Bella," I heard Harry say from the door. "They have Fred and your mother, but Hermione went back to get Fleur's wand, because she dropped it, and they must have seen her and gotten her. Hermione's gone too."

I pushed myself out of the room and ran for the door. Before anyone could catch me, I apparated to Malfoy Manor. I was getting my friends back, even if it killed me.

* * *

Review! Tell me what you think and who should die or what should happen? THNX FOR READING! More chapters coming, this isn't the end!


	28. Chapter 28

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

"Bella," I heard Harry say from the door. "They have Fred and your mother, but Hermione went back to get Fleur's wand, because she dropped it, and they must have seen her and gotten her. Hermione's gone too."

I pushed myself out of the room and ran for the door. Before anyone could catch me, I apparated to Malfoy Manor. I was getting my friends back, even if it killed me.

* * *

It looked the same as I always remembered it, except there was a Dark Mark above the house. It was slithering and its mouth opened wide. I diverted my eyes and strode right into the house, my wand raised. I would get them back and show them that I was willing to die trying.

I saw Narcissa first and her eyes widened.

"You shouldn't be here!" She whispered, frightened, and glancing around her.

"They have Hermione, Fred, and my mother. I will be here."

"He wants you and he'll use you if you don't cooperate."

"I don't care. If they mess with me I'll mess back," I said, trying to get out of the way.

She grabbed my arm. "He'll kill you!"

"I'm to valuable to be killed," I replied, and I strode right up to the cellar, where I remembered it to be. I opened the door and gave a startled gasp. Fred was bloody.

"B-Bella?" he whsipered. "You have t-to l-l-leave!"

I shook my head and went straight to him. "I have to get you and Hermione and my mother out of here."

"They took Hermione upstairs. You-Know-Who has her."

I nodded. "I'll get her after I get-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Lestrange!" Rockwood murmured.

I turned and faced him. "Rockwood, pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine. Wait until I tell the Dark Lord I've found you. I'll be his favorite."

"You didn't find me, I came here on my own." I said, raising my wand. "I kill Yaxley and Alecto, I almost killed Avery. He got away, he gave up on me, I should think you'd do the same if you want to live."

"Avada-"

"Stupify!" I shouted. He flew back in shock, and I hurridely untied Fred and then headed to my mother. She was unconscious. "Fred, is she-"

"She's alive, but they knocked her out."

"Ennervate!" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Bella, did they get you too!"

"No, I'm getting you and Fred out of here. Then I'm going after Hermione."

"You'll get yourself killed."

"That bastard steals my friend, my mother, and my boyfriend. I will kill him before he lays a hand on me," I said as I untied her. I looked around and found only the door as our escape. "You know your way around here, correct, MOther?"

She nodded. "I'll get Fred out. Be safe, please."

I nodded, kissed her cheek and then turned to Fred. "I love you."

"I love you, too, and be safe darling. Don't forget to use your powers," he whispered and then he kissed me, but my mother pulled him away.

"We have to go, I can hear their footsteps. They're checking on Avery."

I nodded. "Go, and dodge them as best you can. Narcissa knows I'm here, so she may help you."

They nodded and disappeared out the door. I turned to Avery. "Ennervate! Imperio!" I had him under my control.

_Go and act like I'm not here. Assure them that everything's alright._

He stood up and strode out the door. I walked behind him a few feet, until we got to the living room door. That's where it was.

"I won't tell you anything!" I heard Hermione say.

"You filthy Mudblood bitch, tell me where Harry Potter is!"

"I won't, you fucking bastard," Hermione growled.

Avery opened the doors and strode in. "The prisoners are safe, M-my lord."

"That was not what I wanted Avery!" Voldemort growled at him.

"Look at his eyes, my Lord. He's being controlled," I heard Amycus say.

Damn him!

I strode through the door, a shield around Hermione immediately forming. I lifted her out of the room and all of the Death Eater's wands were on me. "I heard you wanted me, Riddle," I said, smirking.

"Bellatrix Raven Lestrange," Voldemort murmured. "What a pleasure having you here. I suspect this isn't just a pleasant chat?"

I shook my head. "The prisoners are gone, Fred and my mother. Hermione's already apparated away." My eyes met Draco and I saw his arm, a dark Mark forever etched into his skin. My heart felt a pang of sadness before I diverted my eyes and looked Voldemort dead in the eyes. "It's just you and me."

He walked right up to me, but I put my shield around him and threw him back into the wall. All the Death Eaters reacted instantly, but Voldemort's wave of his hand stopped them.

"My, my, you are powerful. Only, Lucius told me what breaks your powers."

"Well, let's just say I found a way around that," I smiled evilly as his face contorted into fear.

"My, my dear, how?"

"My secrets will die with me," I whispered to him. He looked me dead in the eyes and smiled.

"If everyone's gone, why are you still here?"

I smiled. "Revenge, because your a slimy, sick bastard."

I was slowly backing up towards the door, so I could sprint out of here. His eyes zeroed in on my feet and I froze.

"Really? It looks like you're trying to make an escape."

I put a shield around everyone and sprinted out the door. I found Hermione, unconscious by the front door. I could feel the shield around them drop, and I grabbed Hermione and made a mad-dash, me being barely able to support her weight. I made it out of the wrought iron gates and turned to see the house. Voldemort was standing at the front door.

"You will be in my clutches once again, Bellatrix! I swear to you! I will bind you to this house the next time I see you! I will-"

I didn't stick around to find out what else he would do to me. I apparated to Grimmauld Place and Hermione's weight slumped against me.

"Hermione? Oh, god, Hermione!" I whispered, carrying her to the front door. I kicked open the door and set Hermione down in the foyer.

"Someone, help!" I shouted.

Dumbledore exited the living room and gasped when he saw me. "Your alive! We figured you were dead! You've been gone for hours!"

"Hermione, she's unconscious," I said, ignoring him. "I found her like this as I ran out of the house."

Kreature came out seconds later and rushed to Hermione's side. "She's alive, but barely, sir."

"Kreature, take her to St. Mungdo's, please."

"Yes, sir, Kreature will take Miss Granger to the hospital, sir."

Kreature apparated with Hermione and I slumped against the wall. "He's after me now."

"What happened, exactly?" Dumbledore asked and I saw the rest of the Order behind him.

"I walked in, it was too easy. I only ran into Narcissa when I was there, getting to the cellar that is. I got into the cellar just fine and untied Fred, then my mother. How are they? Where are they?"

"They are healing in their bedrooms. You can see them after you finish your story."

I nodded, relieved. "Then Avery came in before I finished untying my mother. He-He tried to kill me, but I think it was against his orders because he stopped mid-way. I stupified him and got my mother and Fred out. I told them to go and to stay hidden until it was safe for them to move, or something like that. I made Avery mobile and used the imperious curse. I won't get in trouble for that, right? I mean, its unforgivable, I don't want my wand taken away-"

"Continue the story and I'll contact the Ministry about it. You did good, Bella. Continue, please."

I nodded again, "I- I told Avery, forced him really, to lead me to the Dark Lord, because he had Hermione, and he was probably torturing her, she told him that she wouldn't tell Voldemort anything, and then Avery came in and Amycus saw that he was being controlled, and then I walked into the room, just like that. No one stopped me. I put a shield around Hermione and floated her out of the room. She ran, but I guess she fell unconscious by the door." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "And then I told him, 'I heard you wanted me, Riddle.' He didn't like that at all." I managed a little chuckle.

"He, um, got in my face and I put a bubble around him, throwing him into the wall. But, Draco, oh, Draco. He has the Dark Mark."

Dumbledore nodded. "I know. He told me, its Lucius's punishment for letting you go from the maze those months when you came back."

I swallowed. It was my fault he got the Dark Mark, forever to be feared. "And then he said my powers were strong, but he knows my weakness, how to get out of my bubble. I lied and said that I knew a way around that. I started to back up and then he said something and I put them all in bubbles before running out. I found Hermione by the front door and dragged her to the street and I turned around to face the house and - and, oh God! He said that the next time he sees me - he says he's going - he's going to bind me to the house like house elf! He's going to- to get me. I got away with Hermione before he could say anymore. I didn't want to hear it."

I wiped a few tears from my eyes and looked at Dumbledore, "That's all."

"Alright, thank you. You can go see your mother and Fred now."

I nodded and Tonks hugged me. "Don't you EVER do that again! I was about to go after you! Why the hell did you do that?"

"I was the only one that could. That field thing, I can block myself from spells and I can stop people. I had to because others could have died if they went alone."

"You are incredibly selfless or incredibly stupid, I haven't decided yet," Tonks told me.

I smiled a little. "I get that a lot."

I walked up the stairs of the Black House and paused at my mother's door. She was sleeping, and I didn't want to wake her, so I moved onto Fred's room. He was awake, with George. They hadn't noticed me yet.

"She just broke down when she saw you weren't here, man. And then when she heard her mother and Hermione were gone, she just snapped. Dumbledore told her not to leave and she left anyway. Dude, I've never seen that much balls on a woman. And she knew what she was getting herself into. She could have died. She could have fucking died and she did it anyway, to save you. Dude, she loves you so much, its not even describable in words."

Fred looked at me. "I love her back, just as much."

"Well, since you must feel better, why don't you enlighten me on what happened as soon you and my mother got back here."

"Sure," he grinned, holding his arms out. I went into his embrace and kissed his neck.

"I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried."

"So George has been telling me," he grinned. "You went against Dumbledore's orders?"

"George!" I gasped, grinning at the same time. "You're making me out to be the bad girl!"

He laughed. "Well, you saved my brother, so I think you deserve a thanks."

"Well, your welcome."

"Hey, I never said I was giving you one!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jerk."

"But I will say I'm glad you got him out okay, and you're still around to tell the tale."

I sighed, "He wants me, he said he was going to find me. He was going to bind me to Malfoy Manor."

Fred's arms tightened around me, and he whispered in my ear, "He will never get you, not as long as I'm alive."

"That's what I'm worried about. He'll do anything to get to me," I told them both. "He could kill you, just to get me."

"Then never leave here."

"What about Hogwarts?" I asked, proving my point. "There's no way. And I killed two people today, as well as used the Imperio curse on Avery. I even used the Cruciatus curse multiple times today! They could send me to Azkaban for this!"

I didn't realize I was crying until Fred wiped away my tears. "They won't send you to Azkaban. You killed two dark wizards, wanted wizards. Who were they?"

"Alecto and Yaxley."

"Okay, they weren't escapees from prison but they invaded my home and you protected yourself. Granted, you could have stunned them, but you did kill them so they couldn't kill anyone else," Fred told me.

"I can still go to Azkaban!"

"They won't send you to Azkaban for that," George said. "You used them in self-defense. You can't get in trouble for that!"

"We don't know until after Dumbledore contacts the ministry."

"I guess we should just sit and wait."

"We should sit and wait," George and i agreed. We didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Review! Tell me what you think of this! What should be the verdict?


	29. Chapter 29

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

"We don't know until after Dumbledore contacts the ministry."

"I guess we should just sit and wait."

"We should sit and wait," George and i agreed. We didn't have to wait long.

* * *

In about three hours, Dumbledore and Sirius came upstairs.

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

"Since you are underage, and infiltrated enemy territory, they want to have a trail, see your memories, and they will go from there."

"Professor, it was self-defense! They attacked the Burrow!" George said. "They started it!"

Fred's arms tightened, and I could tell that he sensed my fear. "They-they want to have a t-trial?" I whispered, my eyes staring at nothing.

"Bella, it's alright, they can't do anything to you until after the trial. You didn't do anything wrong."

I didn't respond. I couldn't. I killed two people. I used all three unforgivable curses in one day! Twenty-four hours!

"I'm underage, Fred. They have to have a trial, just like for Harry. I preformed underage, forbidden magic."

"You are turning of age in a month," Fred whispered. "It's August."

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that its now!"

"Miss Lestrange, I know that things aren't looking up right now, but you best be getting to bed. The trial is tomorrow at noon."

I paled. "So soon?" I whispered.

"If it helps-"

"Sirius!" I shouted, my eyes wide. "He's in my memories! He's there. What will happen to him?"

Sirius smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"They'll get you and send you back!" I protested, "I can't let that happen!"

"Would you rather go to Azkaban yourself?"

I nodded. "I'd rather go than send you there! You spent twelve years there for no reason! I can't send you back after all of that!"

"Miss Lestrange, we'll talk about it in the morning, please."

I sighed, "Alright. Is my mother awake, first? I need to talk to her."

Dumbledore nodded. "She woke an hour ago."

I nodded and headed out the door. After making my way toward my mum's door, I knocked.

"Come in!" she called.

I silently stepped inside. "Ah, Bella, dear, what's wrong?"

"I have a trial at noon."

"A trial!" she exclaimed, standing up. "For what!"

"I used all three unforgivable curses, and I'm underage. I killed two people. The Ministry is deciding whether I should go to Azkaban."

She surprised me by hugging me. "I assure you, they won't do that to you."

"They would, because Sirius is in my memories. They'll get me for harboring the escapee. And they'll attack the Malfoy Manor. Draco will be forever hunted down-"

"He got his mark?" She asked, paling. I nodded. "And you saw it?" I nodded again.

"He was in a T-shirt, Muggle clothing. And he had his mark showing. It about broke my heart to see that."

"They want your memories, for the pensieve?"

I nodded. "I don't know what to do! Are you okay, though? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, now. It's you I'm worried about! You went to Malfoy Manor! What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I had to get everyone back. No one would have gone. Dumbledore didn't even want me to go!"

"You went against Dumbledore's orders to save me?" she asked shocked.

I nodded. "I just got you back. I wasn't going to let you just die in the hands of that vile person."

"He's after me anyways," my mum said.

"Then you'll just have to stay here."

"What happens if you go to Azkaban?"

"I really hope that's not the case, but if it is, I'll just live out my sentence and then come back here, if I can."

"Go rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded and hugged her one more time. "I love you, Mother."

She seemed shocked at first, and then smiled. "Love you too, dear."

I headed out of her room, and ran right into Harry.

"Bella, I've been looking for you everywhere! Mrs. Weasley's asking for you."

"How's Hermione?"

"She's spending the night at St. Mundgo's. She should be here in the morning if everything goes okay."

I nodded. "As long as I see her before. . ."

Harry hugged me. "It's okay. You'll make it through."

"I hope so, god I hope so."

"Come on," Harry said softly. I followed him to the living room, where Mrs. Weasley was drinking hot cocoa.

"Bella!" she smiled. "There you are! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Perfect now. Thanks to you. Avery almost had me."

I smiled and noticed that Arthur was in the room, as well as Ginny and Ron.

"It was something I had to do. He was a coward anyway."

Molly laughed. "I suppose so."

"I mean did you see the way he just gave up."

"You did do the Cruiciatus curse on him, and he screamed."

I stopped smiling. "I did."

She looked at me worried, "Oh, dear, you were protecting me and yourself!"

"It doesn't matter what anyone else but the Ministry thinks. They might now see it that way."

"You don't know that."

"The Ministry is bais, and you know this. They can send me away or they can keep me. We don't know until it happens," I said, sitting down. Molly looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, its just been a crazy day."

"It's fine, no apology necessary. I understand what you're going through."

I nodded. "I'm glad you're better, but I don't mean to be rude. Why am I here?"

"Your memories. Your going to have to only get the ones of the Burrow and of Malfoy Manor if you want to keep Sirius here."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I think we're even now."

I smiled a little. "Yeah. I'm heading to bed, if that's okay."

"Certainly. Big breakfast tomorrow and an early lunch," Molly smiled. "Alright dear?"

I nodded. "'Night, everyone."

"Night," Ginny, Ron, Arthur, and Molly replied. I headed to my bedroom and slipped on my black and white striped shorts and a black baggy shirt.

"Bella?" I heard Fred ask from the other side of my door. I opened it and smiled.

"Do you want to come in?"

He shook his head, "Come with me."

I was a little confused, but followed, his hand remaining firmly in mine the whole way.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused as we passed his bedroom door.

"It's a surprise!"

"Fred," I groaned. "You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one."

Before I knew it we were in the backyard, and the moon was full. The stars twinkling around it.

"Look!" Fred whispered, pointing up. A shooting star.

"I wish. . ." I trailed off thinking. _I wish that Fred will love me no matter what happens tomorrow at the trial._

Fred turned to me. "What did you wish for?"

"Not telling, its bad luck," I whispered. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't say, can I?" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are we out here?" I asked after a minute.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Fred asked.

I smiled. "It is, but why are we out here? I really need to get ready for tomorrow."

He smiled to me and held both of my hands in his. "Bellatrix Raven Black, or Lestrange, I think that you are the most beautiful person in the world. No, I know you are. I love you so much it hurts and I really, really can't live without you. So no matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to know I love you. No matter what happens tomorrow I will always love you." Oh, no. He better not be doing what I thought he was going to do. "Bella, will you marry me?"

He got on his knee and showed me the ring. A perfect ring. A silver band and a twenties-era style diamon placing.

Tears were in my eyes. "Fred, I-" I stopped. I didn't want him to propose because I might be going to Azkaban.

"Bella?"

"I don't want you to propose because I'm probably going to Azkaban."

"That's not why," Fred said, standing up. "I love you and I want you to remember me in case you can't come back. I want you to be able to look at your ring and think of me, instead of that awful place."

I stopped him by kissing him. "I can't have you wait forever. I could die in there and you'll just grow old waiting for me."

"I'd rather wait for you than move on from you."

I wiped my tears. "Alright, yes, I'll marry you, but not until I'm twenty or I'm out of Azkaban."

He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. "It was my grandmother's. My mum gave it to me to give to you. She really loves you like your own, you know that."

I nodded. "I know, and I love her like a mother. I think she'll be a mother-in-law that I'll get along with."

Fred chuckled and hugged me. "Can you tell me what you wished for now?"

I shook my head. "It won't come true, and I really want it to come true."

"You wished to stay out of Azkaban?" he guessed.

I shook my head. "That wouldn't change their minds. No matter what."

"You don't know that."

"I'm not even going to waste a wish on it," I yawned.

"Come on, dear, let's go to bed."

I rolled my eyes and followed him into the house. We didn't spot anyone on the way to his room, but when we got into his room, George was there.

"Congrats, guys. But I'm not leaving this room and the girls are in Bella's so there is no celebration tonight."

I blushed. "George!"

"Well done, mate," George said to Fred as he laid down in bed. "But I don't want any funny business. Bella really doesn't need it."

I stuck my tongue out at his back and looked at Fred's face. "It's fine, really. I'm tired anyway. I'm still fine from a couple of nights ago," I stage whispered.

"Ugh, gross!" George groaned.

I snickered and Fred pulled me into bed, where I fell asleep, for what I feared was the last time, in Fred's arms.

* * *

What do you think? REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

I stuck my tongue out at his back and looked at Fred's face. "It's fine, really. I'm tired anyway. I'm still fine from a couple of nights ago," I stage whispered.

"Ugh, gross!" George groaned.

I snickered and Fred pulled me into bed, where I fell asleep, for what I feared was the last time, in Fred's arms.

* * *

I woke up to a dark cell, cement that was water stained, and black bars. I heard screams and groans of people near me, but I couldn't see them. I walked closer to the bars but noticed that it was hard to walk. Looking down, there were grains around my ankles and wrists, that were attached to the wall. My eyes widened.

"Bella!" Someone screamed. I walked to the bars and looked out. There were faces, gaunt and skinny bodies. I knew where I was with a sickening jolt in my stomach. I gagged, but nothing came out.

I saw someone walk over to me, a Death Eater I realized instantly. Avery sneered, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Bella. What bring you here to-"

"Bella, wake up! Baby, wake up! You're dreaming, it's just a dream."

I bolted upright and my body was sheen in sweat. "No, I can't go there! I can't go there!" I cried. Fred pulled me to his chest.

"Shh, you don't have to," he whispered. "You're not there. It was just a dream."

I sobbed into his shoulder, terrified of the place of my nightmare. Azkaban.

"I was there and Avery was there! Oh, it was terrible."

"Your not there now, you're safe," he whispered in my ear.

"What time is it?"I asked after a minute.

"Nearly midnight."

I looked at him, frowning, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright, I was up anyway."

I furrowed my eyebrow. "Why?"

"I wanted to remember this night forever."

I kissed his lips. "I'm sure we both will."

He groaned. "Don't start something you can't finish."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright. I'm going to try to fall back asleep, you too, mister."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled. I smiled and leaned against his bare chest as he pulled me closer to him. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he mumbled as sleep consumed him. It didn't take long until I fell into a dreamless sleep as well.

When I woke up, I heard Molly in the kitchen and Fred was smiling at me. "There's a surprise downstairs."

"Hermione's back?" I said, sitting straight up.

Fred chuckled. "I guess its not a surprise then."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Mum came in and told me. Who told you?"

"Harry."

"Oh, well it makes sense. He was at St. Mungdo's all night."

I shook my head. "He's like a brother to her and vice versa."

Fred chuckled. "Yeah, come on! Mum made all your favorites."

"Oh, she doesn't think I'll make it either."

"She probably did so to thank you for saving her life."

I shook my head. "No, she knows I'll never make it back here."

Fred smiled. "Think positive."

I sighed, "You're right. This isn't helping."

We walked downstairs, George stumbling behind us. "You'll do great today."

I nodded. "Thanks for the reassurances but I don't know."

Fred kissed me and grabbed my left hand, and I remembered that I was now an engaged woman. I blushed.

"Come on, nothing to be embarrassed about."

I opened the door and ran into Hermione right away. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella!" she squealed. "Thank God you're okay! Everyone said that you were fine but you saved me! You- you saved me!"

"I couldn't let you stay there. What you said to him, God, don't be so stupid next time."

She laughed and I saw Molly smile. "Congrats."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"What?" Ginny and Hermione said, grabbing me. Hermione smiled. "Nice," she said, zeroing her eyes on my ring. "When?"

Ginny was still confused. "Last night," I said, staring at Fred's retreating form. That bastard, I thought, smirking. He just leaves me for the wolves, AKA Ginny and Hermione.

"What the hell are you on about?" Ginny asked.

"Engaged, to Fred," I smiled, watching her grow angrier at my clipped sentences.

"Since when!"

"Last night," I stressed. "And we wished upon a shooting star."

"Aw, how romantic," Hermione whispered. "But you're so young!"

"I'm turning seventeen in a month, that's of age, and he's only nineteen. I told him that if nothing happens today that I'll marry him when I'm twenty and not a day younger."

Ginny smiled, "That's my grandmother's ring."

I nodded. "It's beautiful."

"And if something does happen?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

* * *

Before I knew it, it was noon. Arthur and Dumbledore were accompanying me, along with Tonks, Molly, and Lupin. They were going to testify on my behalf, and I knew having two Ministry officials on your side was good, especially if one was an Auror.

"Things are going to be alright," Tonks said from beside me as we walked into the trial room. "I won't leave your side, but if you look fearful they might think you're hiding something."

I nodded and made my face into an indifferent mask. "Bring to the stand Bellatix Raven Black!" I heard the Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, shout. I took a deep breath and Tonks led me to the seat, telling me to sit.

"State your name, if you please," Rufus ordered.

"Bellatrix Raven Black."

"And your parents?"

Dumbledore interrupted before I could answer. "Why does that have anything to deal with this case, Rufus?"

"We need to know where she grew up and what life style."

"She has grown up in an orphanage until her Hogwarts years, thereafter, she lived with the Weasley's."

I saw Umbridge snort.

"Very well. Now, Bellatrix, will you please offer a testimony of what happened that caused you to use the Unforgivable curses?"

I looked at Dumbledore and he nodded. I took a deep breath and repeated all the events, except for Sirius. I even had to include my mother, though that was conviction enough, harboring the enemy. My mother told me to tell the Minister about her, about how she has switched sides, because she doesn't want to be a wanted enemy. Then Tonks, Molly, Arthur, and Lupin made their testimony, defending me. No one could fight against me, except for my memory, which they haven't asked for.

"And you are harboring a fugitive, Miss Black? Is that true?"

"She has switched sides, sir, she is hardly dangerous and hasn't used her wand in ages."

"But she has escaped Azkaban, has she not?" The minister asked.

I bit my lip and looked at Dumbledore. He didn't look at me. "Yes, she has."

"Very well, that's all. Let the Jury discuss this, and in the mean time, wait here."

"Sir, I believed you wanted her memory," Tonks said. "To see what really happened."

Rufus sighed. "Miss Black, if you'd please come here."

I nodded. Dumbledore taught me how to keep Sirius from my memories, I just had to think of everything except him. He placed his wand to my temple and I thought of the two memories from the fight, and kept Sirius out of them, thank god. The walked off and I sighed, sinking back into the chair.

Tonks hugged me. "My little cousin is not going to be going to Azkaban!"

I laughed a little. "Thanks, but its not up to you guys, its them."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and then they came out. I straightened up and looked at their faces. I couldn't tell anything from them.

"We, the Ministry of Magic, hereby declare Bellatrix Raven Black innocent of the charges convicted against her." I sighed in relief. "However," my heart stopped. "she is convicted of having a fugitive in her hands and not turning her over. Therefore, she gets five years in Azkaban!" He banged the gavel and my heart stopped. Five years. . .

"Five years," I whispered.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is under my watch and she is not a fugitive. She is hiding from Lord Voldemort. She has switched sides and is never out of sight at any time," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but she is still a convict that has escaped. Whether she has switched sides or not, she has killed and tortured many."

I was still trying to restart my heart.

It was a lost cause.

I was going to my nightmare, at sixteen.

I was going to be in prison until I was twenty-one.

Tonks came to my side. "Bella, come on."

I saw Kingsley come up to my other side. "Bella, don't struggle or we'll use force."

I nodded. Tonks took my wand with an apologetic look and I followed them out of the trial room. Dumbledore and Arthur caught up with me, Molly and Lupin not far behind.

"Bella!" I heard Molly cry.

I turned to her. "My mother is not to know why I'm gone, you understand? She will beat herself up about it. She isn't to know, and as for the Cullen's, well, I haven't seen them. Tell everyone I love them and I'll be back, its just five years."

I was fighting to keep my tears in and I hugged Molly. "We'll visit whenever they allow," I heard Arthur say as he embraced me as well.

I nodded. "And Fred. . ." I trailed off, tears threatening to spill. "Tell Fred that I'll be back, please. And that I love him."

They nodded and were told to get away. I followed Kingsley and Tonks to the Auror's department, where they took my wand, checked me for anything else magical, and then called for a portkey. Tonks and Mad-Eye were taking me there, and I was frightened to death.

I had to survive. . . for me. . . and for Fred.

* * *

Don't kill me! I did this for a reason, now we're going to see Bella's five years in prison and Fred's five years without her. Review!


	31. Chapter 31

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

I nodded. "And Fred. . ." I trailed off, tears threatening to spill. "Tell Fred that I'll be back, please. And that I love him."

They nodded and were told to get away. I followed Kingsley and Tonks to the Auror's department, where they took my wand, checked me for anything else magical, and then called for a portkey. Tonks and Mad-Eye were taking me there, and I was frightened to death.

I had to survive. . . for me. . . and for Fred.

* * *

Fred's POV:

They came back without Bella and my heart stopped.

"Oh, no!" I whispered. "Please, tell me she didn't-"

"Five years," Mum whispered.

"What?" I said.

"She's gone for five years."

"Because she was underage?"

"No," Dad said looking at Bellatrix. "She said not to tell anyone why."

"You have to tell me!" I protested.

My dad looked at me, "Come here," he motioned. I stepped closer to him and he whispered in my ear, "Because she was harboring a fugitive."

My eyes widened. "That would crush her!"

"That's why no one's supposed to know."

"So five years?" I whispered. "When she's twenty-two?"

They didn't say anything, but I already knew the answer. She wasn't coming back for five years.

"But we can visit," Mum said hopefully. "As soon as they allow it!"

I saw Bella's mum look at me. "Why is she gone? She was cleared of all charges."

"She doesn't want anyone to know, except for Fred," Mad-Eye said, eyeing Bellatrix carefully.

I nodded and walked up the steps to my room, where I sat on my bed.

Molly's POV:

It's been two years since Bella's been sent away. My soon to be daughter-in-law. Fred hardly ever comes out of his room, except to eat or go to the bathroom. It's so upsetting. And Bellatrix has no idea.

"Molly!" I heard Arthur yell.

I spun around and looked at him, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Bella's coming, back dear, we know that. And I have good news!"

My eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"We can visit Bella," he smiled. I gasped and threw my arms around him, kissing him. I let go and smiled.

"We have to tell Fred!"

I heard someone come down the steps and I looked up, a huge smile on my face, but frowned when I saw Fred's dead eyes. He was lifeless.

"Fred, great news! We can visit Bella!"

His eyes lit up. "When?"

It was the first words I heard him speak since she was gone. The first words with emotion, anyway.

"Tonight!" Arthur cried. "Round everyone up! We'll bring the dogs if we need to!"

I knew he was referring to Bellatrix and Sirius. It was dangerous. "I don't know if that's a good idea," I said slowly.

Fred looked at me. "We'll have to ask them. There will be other visits, right?"

"It's not clear now, but based on her behavior, probably. Really, we should be able to visit, but we don't know yet."

Fred's hope dimmed but was quickly replaced. It hurt to see him like this. Especially since he was my son.

"Let's go rile everyone up. How many are we allowed to take, Arthur?" I asked.

"Ten, we can take ten."

"Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, you, me. We can take two more."

"I'm sure Tonks and Lupin want to come," Fred put in.

"Of course! Oh, of course!" I cried.

"What are we going to tell Bellatrix and Sirius?"

"Tell us what?" Bellatrix and Sirius asked, coming down the stairs.

"We have permission to see Bella," Arthur said.

"I can't go back there," Bellatrix whispered. "Even if it was for my daughter, I can't go back."

"We understand," Fred said gently.

Sirius looked at us. "I think it would be unwise for me as well. I am still on the run after all. But send Bella my love."

"Mine as well," Bellatrix said.

Fred nodded and ran up the stairs to get the others. "Arthur, tell Tonks and Remus."

They nodded and I hugged Arthur when he came back. This was the best moment for him since he can remember, I'll bet. Oh, Fred must be so heartbroken. But Arthur and I, we loved Bella like a daughter.

"They're on their way. We're leaving in five minutes," Arthur said. I nodded and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George came down the steps.

"No way!" They gasped.

I smiled at them, "Come along, dears, and Bellatrix, Sirius, we're so sorry."

"It's fine. If its not too much trouble, can I look in the pensieve when you get back?"

I smiled. "Of course."

She smiled and hugged me before they all headed towards the door. "I'm sure she misses you," I said.

She smiled, but I could tell she was trying to stay strong. "Have fun."

I nodded and followed Fred out the door. He about bounded with happiness as he went down the steps. "Where do we go?" He asked.

I smiled. "Fred, to the Minis-"

Tonks and Lupin were in front of us just then. "Grab on!" Tonks told Fred and Hermione. "We'll get you there."

Lupin turned to Arthur and I.

I shook my head. "Take the kids first."

Lupin nodded and grabbed Ginny and Harry before Apparating. Arthur grabbed George and I and apparated.

BPOV:

I looked up as I heard people approaching. It hurt to move, it hurt to do anything here. They only allowed you to shower once a week. They washed your mangy uniform just as often, and the cell was filthy. I hated it here more than anything. I haven't talked in two years, ever since Tonks dropped me off here. I was in a special cell, one made to where my special powers wouldn't work.

It was worse than I imagined here. The dementors would pace around my cell and suck my life out if I got too close. I stayed as far against the wall as possible.

I smiled as I thought of Fred. Oh, no! A happy memory. My eyes flashed to the cell doors and I saw a dementor get into my cell. I felt cold, lifeless, which wasn't new. I felt like this everyday even if the dementors were gone. He came up to me and started to suck out the memory of Fred holding me as I slept.

"Away!" I heard someone shout. I recognized the voice but couldn't place it. I collapsed to the ground as the dementor swept out of the room. "Bella," I heard her sigh.

I looked up and it took me a second to place the face. "Tonks?" My voice was rough, and dry. I cleared my throat.

She smiled and hugged me. "You have visitors, and I think it would be best if we tidied you up a bit."

"This is as clean as they let me be," I whispered.

She smiled and tapped her wand to my clothes. They looked brand new, and my skin looked so much cleaner. "Who are they?"

She smiled and stepped aside and tears instantly sprang to my eyes. "They can't see me like this," I told Tonks.

She laughed, "They don't care what you look like. They're just here to see you."

"Bella," I heard Fred sigh.

I smiled. "Fred."

He pulled me into a tight embrace and I felt the tears leak. "I've missed you so much," he whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you more. Oh, I can't even describe it!" I cried into his shoulder.

"I love you so much," he whispered to me.

"I love you too," I mumbled back. He let me go and I frowned. He smiled a dazzling smile that I've found myself to have forgotten. I turned towards everyone else. "This isn't much, I know. But welcome to my abode."

That got Hermione, George, and Harry to laugh. Ron came up to me and hugged me. "We've missed you!"

"I've missed you all too, I'm going insane in here, literally!"

I let go and hugged Hermione. She smiled. Molly got to me next, knocking Harry out of the way. I laughed a hoarse laugh.

She pulled away and looked concerned. "Are you alright, dear? You sound sick."

I shook my head. "I'm as well as I can be right now. I can't believe you all are here. I'm going to wake up or something. This isn't the first time I've dreamt this."

Molly tutted and Harry got to me next. "Bella, how are you?"

"I'm just peachy. I've actually looked a lot worse than just, just so you know. Tonks cleaned me up about four seconds before you came in. Don't let my looks fool you."

"What did you look like before?"

I turned to Tonks, "Change me back," I ordered. She smiled.

"As you wish. You looked awful, but I will let you be clean, but you wear your same clothes."

"Deal."

She tapped me again and my clothes darkened and I appeared thinner. Fred looked like he was about to cry. "Oh, Bella."

George grabbed me then and hugged me. "I've missed my sister, and even if you're all gross."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered. He let me go and Lupin embraced me again.

"I saw what that dementor was doing to you. Why didn't you just use your powers."

"I did for the first few months, but they moved me here. This room won't let me use my powers, any of them, so my metamorphagus powers don't work either."

He chuckled. "After what you did to you-know-who, I'd think they have you on high security."

"They do. I have two dementors outside my cell at all times. That's why I'm so far back against the wall. And they haven't seen anything like my powers, so they just keep me on watch."

He let go and I leaned against the wall. I was overwhelmed. Fred wiped a tear from my cheek. "What have you been doing for two years?"

"It's been two years!" I asked, incredulous. I'm nineteen and I didn't even know it.

"Your birthday was a few months ago, so your nineteen."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What have you been doing for two years? Because all I've been doing was sitting in the corner, looking at my engagement ring, and picturing my fiancee is in here with me."

"You picture me here?"

"Its the only way I can go to sleep, if I picture you're holding me."

He chuckled and brushed my lips with his fingers. "I've been sitting in my room, George yelling at me to go to a strip club, and just staring out the window. Of course I never go to the strip club. I haven't even left the house for two years. George started that joke shop I've told you about, and he tried to get me to go once, but I hexed him."

That just made me sad. He was making himself unhappy. "Fred, you should be happy."

"I can't be happy if you aren't there."

I shook my head. "That's sweet and all, but you should be happy. Go to the shop a couple times. Don't keep yourself so secluded. I'm getting out in. . . what day exactly is it?"

"January fifteenth, four months and two days from your birthday. You came here August twentieth."

I smiled. "I can't believe you remembered."

"I could never forget."

I bit my lip doing the math in my head. "Two years, seven months, and six days. I need to write that down."

I grabbed a crumbled piece of rock and wrote the days until I would leave on the wall.

"I'm so happy you lot are here," I said, sitting down. "Make yourselves at home. Please."

They all sat and Fred pulled me into his lap. I smiled. I would remember this. "How are my mother and Sirius?"

"They are fine, your mother misses you and sends her love."

I smiled and Fred's arms tightened. "And Sirius?"

"A little crazy," Harry said. "He hasn't been himself since you left. I think he blames himself, personally, but-"

"Harry!" Ginny scolded.

I smiled. "Are you two together?"

Ginny blushed. "Last year, sorry. I forgot you didn't know."

"How is everything?" I asked. "I mean, you all have grown so much. Filled out, that's what you lot did. Well, those that needed to. Molly, Arthur, and Lupin, you all look great too."

They laughed and I turned to Tonks. "And you, miss, have something you need to tell me. I can tell."

"I have a son."

I smiled. "Name? When?"

"Well, his name's Teddy. He was born about seven months after you. . . left."

"Father? Come on, I'm dying for the details!"

"Remus," Tonks said.

I turned to Lupin. "You treat her right, you hear?"

He laughed. "Wouldn't dream of doing anything else to her."

"That's fantastic!" I grinned. "And I find this out now? Why not ten minutes ago?"

"Well, we didn't want to rush everything on you."

I shook my head. "I've handled worse. This is great!"

I looked up as I heard some bars open. "Oh, no!" I whispered, going rigid in Fred's arms.

"What? What's wrong?"

"They've brought someone. They brough someone here. It's awful, their first few months. They scream. They bite. They kick. They're just vile." I got up slowly and looked at the bars wearily before approaching them. When I was five feet away, that's when I stopped. I've never gone closer since I got here. Not even for my meals. They know that I won't go closer and have to push them in towards me. I took a few steps and looked out of the door. My heart stopped.

"Oh, no no no!" I moaned. A dementor chose just that moment to come near me. I stumbled back, in fear. It froze and looked at me. My eyes widened and I thought of the worst possible thing. Something that would cause me fear. Fred's dead, I kept repeating over in my head. The dementor back off and flew towards the new attendant in the cell next to mine.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, standing in front of me. I was still staring at where the dementor was. It was so close to me. It was so close. I was so close to the door. I could have died. They could have killed me.

Fred's POV:

"What's wrong?" I asked, holding her shoulders. She looked over my shoulders at where the dementor was. Staring with wide eyes into empty space.

"Malfoy's here," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy. They've caught him. He'll never forgive me!"

"Bella, look at me."

She didn't respond and I shook her shoulders. Her eyes snapped to mine. "You're safe right now. Nothing's giong to happen."

"You're wrong. They come for you and you feel so cold and lifeless. And they take away your happy memories and make them dark and twisted. I can hardly remember. . . I can't remember what life is like outside of here. . ."

She trailed off, her eyes clouding over and then they widened. She stumbled back again and I looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She was looking over my shoulder, so when I looked at what she was looking at, I stood in front of her, blocking her from the dementor.

They've really taken a toll on Bella. She's not the optimistic girl I've remembered. She's scared and fragile. I still love her, so much, but she's going to be so broken when she gets out of here. So broken and scared and frantic.

"Away with you!" Tonks said in a demanding tone. "These are visitors and they are allowed. Stay away from here until they leave."

I could feel Bella's fear already and I turned to her as the dementor went away. "When are you all leaving?" was the first thing she said.

"In about an hour," Lupin said sadly.

I blinked. That was too soon.

I sat Bella back down and pulled her to my side. "Why don't you tell us who your neighbors are?" I asked, changing the subject. The girls and my mum seemed grateful. The guys didn't know what to do. They were frightened for Bella but a little scared for themselves at the same time.

"Well, there's Avery, he just moved in last year. He's right next door. It scares me to death, he does, but I've been ignoring any taunt from him and just staying right here in this spot. And this place to the right used to be empty, but now Draco's there. Oh, he'll never forgive me for turning him in."

"At least you have a friend to talk to," Hermione said gently.

Bella frowned. "If he even thinks of me as such anymore."

"I'm sure he does. Who wouldn't want you as a friend?" Ginny asked.

"Avery, Amycus, Voldemort, Sersius, Cygnus, Omega-"

Bella, you don't have to answer," I said gently.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes. "They all hate me. They say this place is for real convicts, who are sentenced her for bad things. They say I don't fit in here. . "

I smiled, "Of course you don't!" I looked at her disbelief. "What I mean is, you aren't a bad person like they are. They all got in here for doing bad things and you aren't bad."

Relief set in and she sighed. "So, they meant it as a compliment?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said, giving everyone meaningful glances. They better go along with this or I'd kill them when we left.

Thankfully they understood. "Alright," I sighed. "So, something you want to say? You've been awfully quiet," I said toward Harry and Ron. They smiled.

_Dude, I am so scared for this Bella. She's like sad and afraid. She isn't the same person anymore. Look at her! _George thought.

I sighed. "I know, mate, I know."

"Well, Harry and I are official members of the Auror department."

"I can't believe you even passed classes," Bella giggled. There was the Bella we're looking for.

"I am not stupid!" Ron scoffed.

"Say that to yourself, Ron, but it doesn't change anything," Bella smiled.

My heart fluttered. "He actually got O's and E's."

"I'm amazed," Bella breathed.

My mum looked around. "Dumbledore said that when you get out, you can finish your seventh year, but you'll have to wait for your sixth year."

She shook her head. "I'll just buy the books and study on my own. I'm not going back to Hogwarts. It will remind me too much of here."

Now that I thought about it, I did see a resemblance. They both were made of cement blocks, old, and had some beautiful architecture - if it weren't so dreary in here, you'd notice.

"Your mother wants to see my memories when we get back," Mum said. "So just tell us what you want to."

"I haven't talked in two years. Today was when I first started," she said sorrowful. "And I'll always remember this day. I had dreams, you see, of when you would come. But when you did, you were only here for an hour and then the dementors came. They would take you away and I knew at that moment I'd never see you all again. Oh, no! She doesn't know why I'm here, right?"

We all shook our heads. "Only Fred and the people at your trial know."

She nodded. "Good, that's all I want to know." She started to rock back and forth, like she was meditating. "My mother doesn't need to worry. If she ever finds out, I don't want to be there. Please, make sure she doesn't find out."

They nodded.

"So, have you any stories to tell us?" George asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing happens here. But what about you guys?"

"Well, the shops open!" George smiled. "And we're super busy, even after Diagon Alley went down."

"What do you mean?" Bella snapped, nearly standing up.

"Oh, right. Well, the Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley. They've taken that place to the dumps. Weasley Wizard Wheezes is the only place running with a steady flow of business," Arthur explained.

"Who were the Death Eaters?" She asked.

"Avery, Amycus, Dolohov, Lucius, and. . ."

"Draco," she finished, looking down. "Well, on the bright side, they've all been captured and are here or have the Dementor's kiss, which is on the top level. Nasty cases those. They brought Lucius down here once. Oh, it was terrible. They said that he wanted to talk to me. He came down, ghastly pale. And he looks delierious." She stopped and shook her head. "I'm sorry. You were talking about the shop?"

Bella seemed to be losing it. "What?" George asked. "Oh, yes. Well, we have this coal that let's you make a quick get-away. Pygmy puffs, sickness pastels, and there's these things called you-no-poos. Great sellers those. That's about it."

Bella gasped. "George, do you want to get yourself killed!"

"We're perfectly safe there. Dumbledore charmed it himself so that no Death Eater could enter."

"That's not the point. The point is you piss off the wrong people you get hurt."

George smiled. "I'll be fine, Bella."

She sighed and leaned down into my side. I kissed the top of her head, wanting to take things slow. She hasn't seen me in two years, and she is in the right mind sometimes, and sometimes she's in other places.

_I totally agree with you, mate_, George thought to me.

I nodded and saw her eyes on me. "You aren't disgusted with me. After two years apart you still want to be with me?"

Mum and Dad were in the corner, talking to Lupin and Tonks about her condition. Apparently Tonks gets rights to visit her, since she's her cousin and an Auror, as long as Kingsley's with her. They were discussing how she would just sit in the corner, rocking back and forth, tears coming, and nothing seemed to wake her from it, except for the dementors. They would attack her every day, and she'd collapse on the floor, curling into a ball when they finished with her.

I couldn't hear more.

"Of course I still want to be with you. I will always want to be with you, no matter what. And you can't disgust me, ever."

She sighed. "That's great to hear, you know. I've never really thought you'd stick around after this."

"And if you want," I continued, "We can make the wedding as soon as you get back."

She shook her head. "I'd like to get used to life as a witch again."

We talked for about a half hour, until the dementor came in. Bella scurried against the wall, rigid. She pushed herself into the corner and I sat in front of her. "Its time for us to leave," I said softly.

"Oh," she breathed. "I thought- I thought he was coming in here for me. I was thinking about us before I got sent here. All my happy memories. They come in here whenever that happens and -and-"

"Shh," I whispered hugging her. "It's alright. We'll see you again as long as your good."

She smiled a little. "I'll be on my best behavior."

I kissed her cheek and then her lips. She wound her arms around my neck and just gave into me. I pulled away after a minute, becuase every extra second we spent over our time, we'd never be able to see her again.

She kissed my cheek and giving me one last hug, before going to everyone else and hugging and kissing their cheeks.

"I'm missing you all, and be sure to tell everyone I know that I miss them and that I love them."

We nodded and then her cell doors shut. Her on one side, us on the other. She was five feet from the bars, but I could tell she wanted to be closer.

"I love you, Bella," I said.

"Love you, too, Fred."

I gave her a small smile before Tonks pulled us along and we apparated back to Grimmauld Place. As soon as we landed, I collapsed on the sofa and curled my knees to my chest. My clothes were so dirty just for being there for two hours. Two hours. She spent two years in there!

I could survive this. I will for her. Mum led Bellatrix and Sirius to the dining room. I could barely stand to look at Bella's mum nowadays, because she looked so much like Bella. But, I just stayed in my room instead, and that seemed okay. I survived two years, I can survive three more.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up by five tomorrow afternoon (American Eastern Time)! I promise! REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

I could survive this. I will for her. Mum led Bellatrix and Sirius to the dining room. I could barely stand to look at Bella's mum nowadays, because she looked so much like Bella. But, I just stayed in my room instead, and that seemed okay. I survived two years, I can survive three more.

* * *

BPOV:

Two years, seven months, and five days. That's how long its been since Fred came to visit. They haven't been back and I think they don't want me anymore. After they saw what its like in here, they must not want me anymore. I had one day left. One day. Malfoy had fifteen more years. Such a shame. He only was here beacuse he was capturedin a raid. He told me how he had a wife, and how she was pregnant.

I told him how I was engaged. I told him I'd miss him and that I'm sorry he was here. He said none of it was my fault. He got himself caught on purpose.

I still didn't believe him, so I stayed in the back of my cell and just did what I did best. I rocked back and forth, staring at my engagement ring.

I don't know how long I was just sitting there, but something opened the doors and I looked up. I gasped.

"Tonks!" I cried, giving her a hug.

"And Fred!" Fred said from behind her. I gave him a hug as well, smiling like an idiot.

"You're allowed to leave today. I figured you want to do so right now."

"Yes, yes!" I cried. I looked into Malfoy's cell. "Bye, Draco. I'll visit if I can."

He looked at me, his face sunken in. He was going to be so miserable when he gets out of here.

He didn't respond, but I knew he didn't want to. I turned to Tonks and Fred, who were watching me. "Lead the way!" I smiled.

"Let's get you cleaned up and into some clothes, how about that?" Tonks asked.

I nodded and she led me to the showers, in the bottom floor. That was fifteen flights of stairs. I was the only one in here, for the first time ever. She handed me a towel, a dress I had at Sirius's, and some real shampoo and body wash. I washed up quickly and thoroughly before putting my emerald green dress on. I called Tonks into the shower and she smiled.

"I figured you'd be skinny, but this much?"

I had lost at least fifty pounds in here. You could see my ribs, and hip bones. She waved her wand and the dress altered itself. She grabbed my hand and gently pulled me out of there, towards Fred. He smiled when he saw me and it reached his eyes. So he was glad to see me.

"How do I look?"

"So much better," he chuckled. I nodded and followed them to thefront doors of this hell hole I called home for five years.

"Your wand," Tonks said handing me my wand.

I took it instantly and smiled. "I've missed this so much."

"Hey, what about me?" Fred whinned from behind me. I spun around and attacked his lips with my own. "I've missed you so much more," I giggled.

He kissed me back, until Tonks cleared her throat. "Why don't you two apparate back to the House. I've got to finish some paper work for Bella."

"You sure?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded so Fred took my hand and apparated.

As soon as we landed, I nearly broke into tears. I had missed this place so much that I thought I would never see it again.

"Hey, now, what's wrong, love?" Fred asked.

"I never thought I'd see this place again."

Fred smiled, "Come on inside. Everyone's here."

I followed him inside, giving quick glances around. I was too happy and dementors could come and get me.

As soon as we crossed the threshold, I felt trapped. Like they were coming towards me on all sides. I froze and Fred looked at me cautious.

"I can't do this," I whispered. "They're coming. From all sides. Can't you feel it?"

Fred smiled, "Trust me, they aren't. You're as safe as it gets here. Relax. Take a deep breath."

I did as he said and smiled. "Sorry, just slightly paranoid."

He nodded and we made our way to the living room.

Ron was the first in. "Hey, Fred, Bella." His eyes widened and I smiled a little. "Bella!" he shouted. He ran up to me and pulled me off the couch, spinning me around in a hug.

I giggled. "I've missed you, Ron."

He let me go as others came into the room. "What is all this shouting about?" My mother asked. Her eyes locked on me and she didn't say anymore. She grabbed me into a hug.

I held her tight. "I've missed you, mum."

"Why the hell were you there? They said that you were cleared of all charges!"

I smiled sheepishly. "No reason. They just sent me there because they had to punish me somehow."

I hated lying to her, but I didn't want her to be upset with herself.

"You are lying to me, but I will find out," she smiled.

I grinned and Molly and Arthur hugged me. "My dear child!" Molly exclaimed. "You are too skinny! What did they feed you in that place?"

"Water, apple, and bread."

She tisked her tongue. "We're making you a feast. A real feast."

I smiled and hugged Hermione. "You have to catch me up in Hogwarts business. I need to catch up and maybe take exams. I'll be able to get an Auror position."

Hermione laughed. "Of course I'll help you!"

Harry hugged me next. "We've missed you here, Bella."

"I've missed you there. I really am glad to be back here," I said, taking a step back from Harry. I looked around, memorizing everything I saw. "I could hardly remember what it looked like."

Fred pulled me to him and I saw George. "Hey, Gred."

He laughed. "Freorge, what are you doing with Trixy?"

"I'm back, baby!" I laughed, hugging him.

"About time. This guy right here, fell asleep last night and as soon as the clock hit midnight, he sprung out of bed and ran down the stairs."

I turned to Fred. "How eager."

Fred captured my lips with his and I wound my arms around him, everyone else forgotten. He pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on!" Molly called. "Dinner's ready!"

I looked at Sirius and he looked like he knew why I was here. As I walked with Fred towards the dining room, he smiled at me. "I can't believe your not telling."

"Who told you?"

"I figured it out when you said your mum wasn't allowed to know."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'll get you. If she finds out you're dead."

"I know."

I rolled my eyes and Fred pulled me into the seat next to him.

"So, tell me, how was sixth year without me?" I asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Awful. Everyone asked where you were, and those that knew were Slytherrin's. They really were the ones that tried to get to know us so that they could get to know you," Ron said between a mouthful of rolls.

I rolled my eyes. "They always thought I should have been in Slytherrin."

I looked at the food as it came out. Roast, chicken, beef. I shook my head. "Molly, you outdid yourself."

"I tried, dear," She smiled, sitting on my other side.

I saw Hermione and Ron holding hands and quirked an eyebrow. "When the hel-I'm sorry, I mean heck, did this happen?"

Hermione blushed. "Seventh year. We had just gotten together before we visited you."

I looked at them, "Uh-huh. And I didn't find out then?"

"Sorry?" Hermione said, but it sounded like a question.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm happy for you. Now, seventh year!"

"We were almost back to normal, but we were missing you. Pansy got all worked up about Malfoy not being there. Slimy git."

I shook my head. "He's in the worst condition I've seen walk through those walls, and he still has fifteen more years. Astoria's pregnant with his child. They're married."

Ginny nodded. "They got married at the end of their seventh year. Astoria's Daphne's older sister. And he got sent away in January, so she's at least five months pregnant, maybe four."

I sighed, "So sad. Lucius was worse, and Aunt Cissa must be so heartbroken."

Molly rolled her eyes. "She has Astoria living with her, as well as you-know-who, still."

"He's still alive!" I asked, my eyes darting to Harry. "All the prisoners expected it to end in your seventh year."

Harry blushed. "They never attacked or anything and we have to destroy all the horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?"

"Things that contain a part of him and are extremely powerful."

I nodded. "I'd expect that of him. How many are there?"

"Seven, but two are destroyed."

"Five. And do you know what they are?"

"One's in a cave. The others are mysteries."

I sighed. "Better get to work."

Harry cracked a smile and Fred looked at me when I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm way too full," I said, looking down at my empty plate. I must have been starving.

Fred laughed. "You've hardly eaten. I think its okay to pig out."

"But I don't want to turn into Ron!" I said, pointing at Ron, who was stuffing his face.

Molly looked at him too. "Ronald!"

Ron dropped the chicken leg and looked at her. "What?"

"Eat better! What is wrong with you?"

He blushed and picked up his fork. I turned to George. "Well, I know the love lives of everyone else. Who are you with, if you're with anyone?"

He laughed. "I'm with Angelina Johnson, from Quitidich."

I smiled. "Yay. I always knew you'd end up together."

"Always?"

"Since first year, George."

He laughed and turned towards Fred. "She's the real matchmaker, she is."

I rolled my eyes and turned toward my mother and Sirius, who were sitting next to each other. "You two are awfully quiet."

"We try," Sirius chuckled.

I smiled. It is great to be back with my family.

"Harry and I are engaged!" Ginny announced.

Even if I did miss out on a lot.

* * *

Review! Tell me what you think! And this chaps out ahead of schedule! Thanks to moi! hehe. Have fun and review!


	33. Chapter 33

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

I smiled. It is great to be back with my family.

"Harry and I are engaged!" Ginny announced.

Even if I did miss out on a lot.

* * *

Chapter 32:

Things for the next couple of days were weird. I wasn't used to it. I've been gone for five years and everyone was so grown up now, it was just so strange. Every time I turned a corner, I looked around to make sure that no dementors were near, and I know they all noticed. Fred stayed by my side every second and would reassure me when he saw me looking around. I was petrified, and they all were worried for me.

I heard a whooshing noise and whimpered. That's the sound _they_ made.

"Bella, its just the air duct," Fred whispered.

"Oh, god, I'm crazy!" I cried.

"Baby, you're not crazy, and if you are I love you more because of it!" Fred reassured me.

Harry walked past just then and looked at me. "It happened again?" he asked Fred.

I turned to Harry. "I want you to answer me honestly."

"Go ahead, ask me."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked, looking at him. I would be able to tell if he was lying. I could always tell.

"Well, your just sketchy, not crazy."

I shook my head. "I'm crazy."

"You've just been through a lot. You have to get used to it here," Fred reassured me.

I looked into his eyes. "I guess your right."

I was crazy, but they didn't want to tell me. Great. I followed them to the dining room and Molly served us a meal. George had Angelina over, and she kept giving me pity glances. I was starting to get fed up with them. I think she took the hint, because she just stopped looking at me all together.

After dinner, I went up to my bedroom and sat on my bed, Fred right behind me. He pulled me to his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Angelina's giving me pity stares, I'm crazy, and everything I hear or see sets me on edge!" I told him, standing up. "I can't take it anymore! Azkaban ruined my life! I thought that when I came back it would all be over! But it haunts me everyday and night! I can't live like this, knowing that! I can't! And no matter what, I'll always have something chasing after me, to remind me of my years there! Fred, YEARS!"

He pulled me to him, because just then I broke down. "Just get it all out," he whispered.

"You wasted five years of your life waiting for me," I whispered. "Five years and you could already be married and have children! Instead, you waited for me, we aren't married, and we don't have any children."

He looked at me. "I never moved on because I only want you. I don't want to be married to anyone else but you. I don't want to have children with anyone else but you. I didn't waste five years of my life. I spent five years of my life ready for you. Not waiting."

I shook my head. "You could have so much more without me! Look at me! I'm a mess! I've been free for five days now and I'm a complete mess!"

"But your my mess," Fred whispered.

I gave a laugh at that, because it was funny and he always knew how to cheer me up.

"I'm glad I am, but if I become too messy, tell me."

"You can never be too messy for me."

I hugged him for I don't know how long. But I expected it was a while because that was when Ginny and Hermione walked in.

"Oh, we'll just be leaving."

"No, no," Fred said. "We were. Come on in."

"We were?" I asked, and the girls laughed.

"Are you sure? they asked.

He nodded and pulled me out of the bedroom. He walked towards his room and I raised my eyebrow. "Isn't George in here?"

He shook his head. "He and Angelina bought a place yesterday. They just moved in this morning."

"I've missed a lot," I sighed.

He placed a finger under my chin, making me look at him. "I can catch you up," he said seductively.

I grinned. "Bring it, Mister."

He chuckled and locked the door before placing a silencing spell on the room. I giggled as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he trailed kisses down my neck. "I've been wanting to do this for five years and six days, do you realize that?"

I giggled. "Then give me it."

He tossed me onto the bed and I noticed there was only one in here. A king size. "You have a bigger bed, too!" Fred whispered.

I shuddered and he started to take off my clothes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I leaned on his chest. "I can't believe we've gone five years without that."

"I know," he whispered as he stroked my hair. "Five years. God, that's a long time. No wonder George pushed me."

I laughed. "I know, he can be quite insistant."

He kissed my lips and I breathed in his scent. It was as peppermint and citrus with a hint of aftershave.

"You smell so good," Fred whispered to me.

I giggled. "I was just thinking that about you."

He chuckled and just as I was about to say something, I fell asleep, my face buried into his perfectly chisseled chest.

That's when the nightmares started.

I was walking through the cement walkway, to the showers. My mother was to my right and Alecto to my left. I was as close to my mother as was allowed, but she pushed me toward Alecto. Alecto grabbed me and before I could scream, the dementors came and attacked me, leaving Alecto and my mother untouched. I reached for my wand, but remembered that I didn't have one here. In Azkaban.

The dementors started to get closer until it was a few inches from my face. I screamed out and-

"Bella!" I heard Fred say into my ear. I opened my eyes and scurried against the headboard.

"Get away!" I whispered.

Fred froze and I blinked. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I cried. I curled my knees to my chest and just cried.

Fred wrapped his arms around me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"My mum and Alecto were there, with me. We were walking down to the showers and my mum pushed me to Alecto, who held me while they came. And they started to suck the happiness from me and I screamed and then they got closer until they were almost touching me and then I screamed again and - and-"

"Bella, shhh, it's okay. You're safe here. Nothings going to happen. Remember, you can always use your shield when your in those dreams and if you feel threatened here, you can use your shield."

"It was going to give me the kiss!" I whimpered.

Fred hugged me to him. "Nothing's going to happen to you now. You are safe here."

I only then noticed that I was entirely naked. "Do you want me to go downstairs and get some water for you, or are you okay?" Fred asked.

He was so nice to me, I didn't deserve it. "I'll be fine."

Fred rubbed my back as I took a few deep breaths and then I turned to him.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, his face flowing concern out of his eyes brightly.

I nodded and snuggled against him. "I'm sorry. I keep waking you up in the middle of the night."

"There's nothing to apologize for. You've been through hell, and you're getting better."

"It's so embarrassing. I mean, I just am so free now, and I'm making everyones lives miserable. You saw Angelina, she doesn't know how to act around me. You are constantly taking care of me and reassuring me of stuff I already know but my brain won't accept. Fred, even Sirius and my mum don't approach me unless I can see them coming. It's terri-"

"You just need a day on the town. Tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley and visit the shop. What do you say?"

I nodded. "Alright. I'm in."

Fred grinned and laid back down with me. He held me so that my back was to him, and in his chest. "And you can have the Cullen girls help plan your wedding," he whispered in my ear.

"Our wedding," I corrected.

"Our wedding," he confirmed.

I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Feeling a shaking on my shoulder, I sat up quickly and took in my surroundings. I was in Fred's room, naked, and Fred was looking at me.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I thought you wanted to get up. It's nearly breakfast."

I nodded. "Thanks for waking me, really."

"So we're going into town today?"

I nodded. "I can't wait to see everything. Maybe it will help. . ."

Fred rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He handed me my clothes and pulled on his jeans. I put on my shorts, panties, bra, and tank top, before following Fred downstairs. Only, this time, I was by myself, and he was ahead of me. I wanted to stay strong. I heard a scraping noise and held my breath. I practically ran down the stairs, being as quiet as possible, which was surprisingly quiet. When I got to the dining room, Fred was right there by the door.

"Nice to see you joined us. I thought you were right next to me."

I shook my head. "I went on alone."

He winked and I suddenly knew he was planning it to be that way, to show me I could do it on my own. I smiled and sat down in my usual seat, putting my hair into a messy bun.

After breakfast, the Cullen's came over for the first time. They were visiting the Volturi since when I was sent away.

Alice and Rose hugged me and said they were taking me shopping. Esme and Carlisle gave me loving, parental hugs. Em and Jazz just flipped me around, which got me instantly fearful, and thank god Jasper noticed, because he told Emmett to put me down. Edward just gave me one of those lustful stares.

Fred wrapped his arm around my waist. "You ladies want to join us on a trip to Diagon Alley? It's the first time she's been out since she got back."

"Tell us everything when we get there," Rosalie demanded.

"We'd love to join you," Alice said. "I've got to get Bella new clothes."

I nodded and looked at Fred. "They've rebuilt Diagon Alley? I remember last time that George said it was destroyed by Death Eaters."

"After our visit, they started to rebuild."

I nodded and held an arm out for one of the Cullen's. "I'll aparate you," I explained at Rosalie's confused glance.

"Oh, right." She latched on as soon as we made it out the door, and I apparated to Diagon Alley, where I was going to learn how to live again. It was my goal of the day.

As soon as we landed, I noticed that all the Cullen's came, along with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. I saw a shadow in the nearest alley and immediately croutched behind Fred.

"You were doing so well this morning," Fred sighed.

I bit my lip and stood next to him. "They aren't here, right? They won't come here."

The Cullen's looked at me concerned. Fred looked me in the eye. "They won't come for you ever again, not if I can help it. Alright?"

I nodded, embarrassed. I looked around and saw eyes follow me as I walked down the sidewalk, towards the book store.

"Miss Black!" The shopkeeper exclaimed. "I was wondering when I'd see you again! What can I get you? What can I get you?"

"Sixth and seventh year books, if its not too much trouble," I replied.

He nodded and reached under the desk, pulling out two piles. "I've been saving them ever since you didn't come in for your sixth year and I heard the news. Awful. Why did they send you there?"

"I was in contact with a fugitive," I replied, taking the books and slipping money on his desk.

"Ah, those were the rumors, but you can never believe those, can you?"

"No, sir, you can't," I replied.

He smiled at me and bid me a good day as I followed Fred out the door. "That actually went better than I thought it would," I told him.

Fred smiled and we walked past a mythical creature shop, and in the windows were boggarts. Fred looked at me as soon as I locked my gaze on them and it started to transform. Fred grabbed my shoulder and spun we away from it, making me not able to see it anymore.

"Thanks," I breathed, remembering that my lungs needed oxygen.

Fred nodded and I saw Edward's concerned gaze. "Edward, so help me, don't look at me like that!" I growled.

Fred stopped me from going up to him and making a scene.

Alice and Rosalie skipped to my side, Ginny, Hermione, and Esme close behind.

"Come on, we have to plan your wedding," Alice smiled.

Edward growled. "Since when were you engaged."

"Five years ago," I replied sadly.

Rosalie glared at Edward and I followed Alice into Madam Milikin's. "Why are we here?"

"All your dresses are too small," Hermione said. "Tonks has had to alter every one of them. You are so skinny from. . ." she trailed off but I knew what she was going to say.

"From Azkaban," I replied cooly. "I know."

She flinched a little but nodded. I saw Edward from outside the window.

"Madam Milikin," Ginny said, catching her attention.

"Oh, Miss Weasley! Miss Granger! Miss Black! Welcome back, and you must be the Cullen children, and Mrs. Cullen."

"We need a wedding dress," Alice said, cutting right to the chase.

"For whom?"

"Me," I said, sheepishly raising a hand.

She smiled. "Well come on! George comes in here all the time and tells me all about you and Fred. Charming young man, Fred. When is the wedding?"

"I honestly don't know," I amended, "But its in discussion."

"When did he propose? And how?"

I blushed. "He proposed the night before I . . . left, and it was under the glitter of the stars. I remember him pointing out a shooting star and we each made a wish. Mine came true, I know that now. And his, I'll never know what it was."

"And what about the ring?" She asked, curious. I showed her the ring and she smiled.

"Adorable ring! Is it passed down among the family?"

I nodded. "It was his grandmother's."

Ginny smiled. "He loved Grandma Thina so much. When she passed, he took it the hardest of the family. It was his fourth year, your second. He was so quiet that year. . ."

Madam Milikin pulled out some bolts of fabric. "What do you want it to look like?" She asked, pulling out a sketch pad and a quill.

"A corset top, and a ball gown bottom?" I asked her.

She smiled and sketched it out. When she finished, she showed me and I smiled. "That's exactly it."

"I'll need your measurements if you'll want it made," she said. I nodded and a magical tape measurer came after me and started to poke or prod at me. I kept standing still and did what Madam Milikin said. When it finished, she smiled to me and said to come in soon and tell her when it needs to be ready by. I nodded and we walked outside. I started to head towards Fred and George's shop, but Alice froze, meaning she had a vision. Rosalie and Esme coaxed her through it, while Ginny, Hermione, and I headed inside. I froze at what I saw. My heart dropped.

"Fred," I whispered.

There, in the corner of the store, Fred and Katie Bell were making out. Hermione and Ginny grabbed my arms and tried to turn me away, but I walked right up to Fred, tapped him on the shoulders.

Fred said something to her in a low voice after pushing her away.

Fred turned to face me and I took off my ring and shoved it into his chest. "Nice to know you moved on."

I spun around and walked out of the store, Fred calling my name. "Bella! It's not what it looks like."

"I don't want to hear it!" I said.

Hermione and Ginny were trying to catch up to me as I shifted the sixth and seventh year books in my arms. I shrunk them and then apparated to Grimmauld Place. I stormed through the door and up the stairs. I came into my room and locked the door.

"I knew it!" I whispered. "I told him to move on. I told him! And then last night! And then I thought we were going to be together forever and what happens? He is in the corner making out with Katie fucking Bell!"

"Bella?" I heard Molly's concerned voice.

"Yes?" I called.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm sorry, but I want some time alone, please?"

"What happened at Diagon Alley? Why are you the only one back?"

I opened the door and she saw my tear stained face. "Fred was making out with Katie Bell, that's what happened. I broke it off. It's over. He and I."

"Oh, Bella," she whispered. She held me into her arms as I cried. "I don't think he's with Katie. When you were gone, he didn't come out of his room unless he had to! And he didn't smile or laugh. He didn't even tell jokes. He was miserable without you. Why would he be with Katie when he's got you."

"Why don't you ask him that?" I asked, bitterly. I got out of her embrace and grabbed a sixth year spell book.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind when he gets back, I assure you," Molly said.

I smiled. "Good. Nothing hurts worse than a mother's scorn."

She laughed. "I'll check on you later, okay?"

I nodded and she left, shutting the door. I locked it with my wand and started studying. I didn't study long. I couldn't concentrate. Fred was cheating on me. How long were him and Katie going on? Did he not love me like he said? Was it just some lie? Oh, god! I'm so confused.

* * *

This isn't the end! I promise! There are still a lot of chapters more! Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as possible! REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 34

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

She laughed. "I'll check on you later, okay?"

I nodded and she left, shutting the door. I locked it with my wand and started studying. I didn't study long. I couldn't concentrate. Fred was cheating on me. How long were him and Katie going on? Did he not love me like he said? Was it just some lie? Oh, god! I'm so confused.

* * *

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. "Bella?" I heard Fred's voice say.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Katie and I aren't together!" He insisted. "She came up to me and started to make out with me!"

"And you didn't push her away?"

"I did, but she latched her arms around my neck and wouldn't let go. I finally put my hands on her shoulder and shoved her off!"

"Right, and that was only when I came up behind you and tapped you on the shoulder."

"And I told her that I was with Bella, and I will only love Bella. She huffed and ran off," Fred continued like he'd never been interrupted.

I opened the door, and he saw the tearstains down my cheek. "You just thought that everything would go back to normal! I saw you kissing her back!"

Fred looked at me and tried to wipe the tears away but I stepped back. "You kissed Katie back, Fred."

"I -" he stopped and looked at me. "I stopped when I realized what I was doing."

"I was standing there for ten seconds, watching. Hermione and Ginny tried to get me out of there. Fred, this can't work. If you want to be with Katie, then by all means, go with her."

Fred reached for me. I stepped back further. "I trusted you. I relied on you, even if that does sound bad. I loved you with everything. I withstanded five years of PRISON for you! And then you go off and make out with Katie. Is that what you do, Fred? Get in a relationship and then go with another woman? No wonder. Is that what you've been doing these past five years? You've been with other woman? Because if so, then I'm glad. Because I told you not to wait for me, and you did, so I thought-I thought that we'd actually make it. I always thought we would. Do you still want me? Or are you going to go after Katie again?" I asked, and I knew this was a low blow, but I wasn't thinking.

Fred looked so hurt. "If that's how you feel, maybe we aren't going to work out," Fred told me before walking away.

I fell to the floor, forgetting that the door was open. I clutched my knees to my chest and just cried. I broke Fred's heart and mine with those words. I broke my life apart. After this, Fred was never going to even want to speak with me again.

"What did my bloody brother do now?" I heard Ginny say.

"I did it!" I cried, standing up to look at her. "I said things to him I would never say. I don't even know why I said them. I just got so angry and it just came out. I'm going crazy!"

She looked at me closely. "Come on, you need a hug."

I snorted and she wrapped her arms around me. "Being engaged or just going out are the same thing. Really. I never really wanted to be engaged, but Harry asked and I just couldn't refuse!"

I laughed. "I'm so happy for you guys, really. Harry's a great guy, he deserves you."

"We're going back to Diagon Alley, tomorrow. If you want to come? You're my bridesmaid!"

"Wait, when's the wedding?" I asked.

"March!" She smiled. "Isn't that so exciting!"

I smiled. "I'll happily go with you to Diagon Alley, and thanks for making me a bridesmaid. I know I haven't been the most decent houseguest."

"Please, you're family here! And you've been just fine, honestly. I'm happy for you, even things aren't really glad right now. You are so strong and couragous! I mean, you withstanded so much just to be with us."

"It was just a small price to pay."

I heard shouting upstairs. "Oh, looks like Mum's gotten to him," Ginny laughed.

I gave a weak smile. "She kept telling me that Fred and Katie weren't together. I just, Ginny. Was Fred kissing her back or was it my imagination?"

"You want my honest oppinion?" She asked. I nodded. "He was kissing her back at first, but wait!" She said once she saw me make a move for the door. I stopped and listened to her. "But he stopped once he realized who it was. I mean, as soon as you started towards him, he stopped and tried to get her off of him. But he loves you with everything, and it was just an honest mistake."

"How much did he pay you to say that?"

"Nothing!" She smiled. "It's the honest truth. That's what I think happened. I mean, you were near tears, so maybe you didn't see the details or you were just so crushed, but that's what I saw."

"So I made the biggest mistake of my life?"

"Don't look at it that way! If Fred wants you back, he'll come here and apologize."

"I should probably go up there and apologize too."

Ginny smiled. "That might be wise before Mum pulls out the belt."

I laughed and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Gin. You brought some sense to me."

"Couldn't be any gladder."

I gave her a weak smile before walking up the stairs.

"Fred! I give you a trip to town, and you go and make out with Katie!"

"It's not like we're together! It meant nothing, but Bella saw it and she took it the wrong way."

"How do you expect your fiancee to take seeing her man make out with another woman? She saw what she saw and took that in the worst way possible! Your father was just coming home from work one night, before any of you were born, and a girl apparated right behind him and kissed him. I opened the door just to see that! I kicked him out of the house before he could say a single word about it! Biggest mistake I ever made! But the point is, he came to me and talked about it with me and I just saw one part, not the whole thing."

"Molly?" I asked quietly. She snapped her head to look at me. "Can I talk to him?"

She nodded. "Of course."

She walked off and I took her place in front of the door. "What do you want?" He asked.

He was sitting on his bed. "I came to apologize," I told him. "I don't know what got into me and I said those things and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done anything. I should have heard your side of the story. I should have listened when you tried to call me back. I shou-"

"It's okay," he broke in. "I should be the one apologizing, though. I was the one that kissed her back. I should have just turned away. I should have just stopped it all. I didn't want to hurt her and she surprised me. I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking at all. I stopped as soon as I came to my senses."

I shook my head. "But I yelled at you and was so mean to you!"

"It's understandable. If I was in the same position as you were in, I would have done the same thing."

"It's no excuse," I insisted. "I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. So, I'll just be-"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore?" He asked, incredulous. "Of course I want to talk to you! Bella, I still love you. I always will love you. What if we start over? What if we just start from scratch, forgetting yesterday ever happened."

"I just have one more question."

"Ask me."

"If I hadn't have caught you, would you have told me that Katie kissed you?"

He smiled. "Of course I would have told you!"

I smiled. "Then let's start over."

He smiled and walked over to me. "I guess that means we can't be engaged anymore, huh? What should I do with the ring?"

I giggled. "Do with it what you will."

"It could remain on your finger. But that wouldn't be starting over," Fred whispered.

I giggled. "Well, we don't have to start completely over if you don't want to."

"Do you still want to marry me?" Fred asked. "Because if you do, than you would make me that happiest man on earth."

I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "You still want to marry me, is the better question!"

He grinned and took my left hand. "Do you?"

"Of course," I whispered. He slipped it on and I heard a knock on the door. "Can I yell at him now?" Molly asked.

I laughed and faced Fred. "I think it was all just a huge misunderstanding. It better not happen again, though. Thanks, Molly!"

"You told her to yell at me?" He chuckled as Molly walked away.

"No, she said she was going to have a few words with you. I just didn't say anything to stop her."

Fred smiled and kissed my lips. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me. He smelt flowery, almost freesia-ish.

I pulled away and looked at him. "You smell like her."

"Then get the smell off of me," He whispered.

I grinned and pulled him down back to me. "With pleasure."

Things were back to normal. And they were going to stay that way if I could help it.

"Death Eaters have taken over Hogwarts!" Someone shouted.

I pulled away from Fred with wide eyes. "Even if things are out of my control," I said, finishing my thoughts out loud.

* * *

More chapters coming! The wedding! Some surprises! Another wedding! And the war! But not in that order, of course! REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 35

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

Things were back to normal. And they were going to stay that way if I could help it.

"Death Eaters have taken over Hogwarts!" Someone shouted.

I pulled away from Fred with wide eyes. "Even if things are out of my control," I said, finishing my thoughts out loud.

* * *

We raced out the door and came face to face with Harry. "What?" I asked him. "What happened?"

"Death Eaters took over Hogwarts," he panted. "We just got the owl from McGonnagall."

I nodded. "What are we doing? Attacking?"

"Sure," Harry said. "If we just want to fight for nothing."

"What the hell, Harry?" I asked, shoving his shoulder, Fred right behind me, pulling my arm back. "We fight for control of the school. If they have Hogwarts they have contact with every wizarding family! They can get to every wizarding family just by taking the kids! Don't you understand!"

"We can't fight them," Harry said calmly. "If we did we'd die more than its worth. We have to wait until we can kill Voldemort at the same time."

I bit my lip. "When can you kill Voldemort?"

"After we destroy the horcruxes. McGonnagall says that in the letter she sent. That's what she found in Dumbledore's office. You know how he died about three years ago? Well, she found this research on Horcruxes and thinks it has to do with Voldemort. So, she went through memories from Dumbledore and thinks there are seven. She says Dumbledore told her that there are two already gone, the diary from the Chamber and his ring, which killed Dumbledore eventually. It's all we have. McGonnagall wants to sneak me in and I can look through the memories myself."

"Don't you think that's strange how McGonnagall wants you to go into a school full of Death Eaters?" I asked him, seeing some people gather around him. "We may trust McGonnagall, but given the circumstances, I think she should send the memories here. I just don't like the idea that you would go into a school full of Death Eaters! That's insane!"

"Like you?" Harry asked me.

I opened my mouth and then shut it. I leaned back from him and shook my head. "That was low. Even if I did want to know, that was low."

I turned and walked off, down the stairs until I reached the kitchen. I grabbed some cookies before heading towards the family tree room. I paced around, taking in everyone's faces that were lining the walls. I found my mothers, and then my father's. They weren't connected at all. I guess no one knew. I saw the Weasley tree over on the far wall and traced all the way down to the seven kids. Ginny, Ron, then Fred and George.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up. Fred. Deja vu much?

"Hey," I said quietly.

"You're not crazy," Fred whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"Nice try," I smiled.

"I'm serious. He just lost his temper."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care. He still said what none of anyone else would. I'm crazy!"

"You are just cautious about everything. There's a difference."

I shook my head and leaned against his chest. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. Don't you find it fishy, though, how much McGonnagall told him and how much she wants him there?"

"A little, but I think you're looking into it more than you should."

I bit my lip, "You're probably right. Where's Harry?"

"In his room."

I nodded. "Going to go tell him something. I can go on my own, so don't worry about me."

Fred let me go with a little kiss and I climbed the stairs before knocking on Harry's door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Open the damn door!" I laughed.

The door opened and I put him in a bubble before he could shut it. "Not fair," he mumbled.

"Listen, okay? If you think its a good idea to go, then go. I won't stop you. But if something happens, and those memories get lost or destroyed, don't say I didn't tell you so."

I dropped him from my shield and turned around. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, crashing his lips to mine.

I pushed away. "Harry!" I shouted. "What the hell was that?"

"I just wanted to know what it would have been like if all those years ago we had gotten together instead of you and Fred."

I looked at him, narrowing my eyes. "I think you forgot that I'm engaged and so are you. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not here to be kissed! I'm here to protect my friend from getting their ass kidnaped! So you better think twice before doing something."

I stormed off but froze when I saw Fred's betrayed eyes. "Fred, he-"

"How could you do that to Ginny?" Fred asked, walking up to me. I was confused.

"I didn't-"

"Not you, dear, him."

I relaxed. "Oh."

I spun around and saw that Harry was pale. "I just-"

"Kissed my fiancee."

"I didn't, I mean she kissed me!"

I snorted. "I already went through this all today, I don't need to go through it again. I kissed you, you say?"

Fred wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my shoulder. "I was standing her watching the whole ordeal, from the time she put the shield around you until now."

Harry's eyes widened. "I-"

"You what?" Ginny asked, walking down the stairs.

I looked at Fred and he seemed a little shocked that Ginny was walking in right now.

"Ugh," I started. "We, um-"

"Gin," Fred started. "Maybe you should-"

"You did it, didn't you?" Ginny asked Harry. "You kissed her?"

"How did you-" I started.

"I've been watching him. He's been dying for a chance since you came back."

I shook my head, looking at Fred. "It's nothing now. He did it and its over. I'm officially not involved starting now. Come on, Fred."

I pulled him with me and as soon as I made it to his room, faced him. "I'm sorry. I should have-"

"Bella, you pushed him off you," Fred said, cupping my face. "It's alright!'

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I yelled at you today for the same thing happening, but you forgave me so easily. I mean, I'd at least feel better if you yelled at me a little."

"I can't yell at you, and it was all Harry's fault. So, I'l yell at him later."

I kissed his lips. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too, because you see the logic in things."

"What were you doing there anyway?"

"Well, I know you said not to, but I followed you to see what Harry had to say."

"Good call there."

He kissed me and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "That's new."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him when the door opened. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I need Bella. Last minute wedding need to knows."

"Alice, we haven't even decided on a date yet," I laughed as she grabbed my arm.

"When do you want it?" She asked us.

I shrugged and looked at Fred. "It's your call."

He looked at me. "Do you want it in the summer?"

I smiled. "Whenever you want it."

"Spring then," Fred deided. "April?"

I nodded. "Alright. What day?"

"You pick that."

I nodded. "The nineteenth."

He laughed. "Very certain about that."

I smiled and kissed him once before Alice dragged me out of the room. "Love you!" I called.

"Love you too!"

Alice dropped my arm and slung me on her back. "We're getting your dress fitted and then we're going to go to the human bridal shops. We have to do everything now because we don't have much time left."

"Alice, what's going to happen?"

"You'll find out in a couple of days. It's nothing lifethreatening, just shocking."

"What?" I asked her, concerned.

"It won't kill you, if that's what your asking."

"Can't you just tell me what it is?"

She sighed and looked at me closely. "You're pregnant."

I choked, "What?"

"You are having Fred's child," she clarified. "It's living inside of you right now."

"Ho- What?"

"You are pregnant."

I smiled. "I'm going to be a mother, but I- I'll be huge for the wedding, huh?"

"In my visions, you aren't, but you'll be near the end of your pregnancy by the wedding."

I groaned. "Eight months. I just did the math in my head."

"In my visions you use your metamorphic powers to hide your stomach, which works. You can make yoruself baby-bump less with your metamorphic powers."

I smiled. "That's great. I should tell Fred. . ."

"Later, right now we need to finish things that won't be able to be finished once you start to grow."

"But I can just hide the stomach when we do something."

She frowned. "I didn't think about that."

I rolled my eyes and we met up with all the girls. Ginny and Hermione included. Ginny didn't look at me, but I didn't mind. I would be pretty mad with me if I was her.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine. I'll survive."

"You want to talk about it?" I murmured to her.

She nodded. "Hey, I'll meet you up later, okay? I have to talk to Ginny for a few minutes," I told them. Alice frowned but nodded.

I brought Ginny with me to Three Broomsticks. "What happened?" I asked.

She had tears in her eyes. "I-I told him that if he loved me, then he had to make a choice. He could regret kissing you and come back with me or he could admit that he wanted more with you and leave me. I-I waited for him to decide and it took longer than I needed. I took off the ring and handed it to him and said, 'That was an answer in itself.' I walked out and Alice grabbed me and said that we were going to plan your wedding and that she was sorry for me. I told her that it was fine and that I knew it was going to happen sooner than later."

I smiled. "I feel so bad, though. My life was almost gone and then yours is. Ginny, its not fair. If I could change it between Harry and I, I would. I don't love him like that. It's purely brotherly, and I would like to make him see that for me as well. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Thanks for understanding. I am a little jealous that things work out for you, though."

"They don't always. I was in prison for five years, remember?"

"Why was that?"

"I had my mother in my memories. They gave me five years for keeping her out of Ministry hands."

"Now I understand why you didn't want her to know, she would be so torn up."

I nodded, "So, I took the years."

"How could you do that! I would have argued it! Five years is a lot for just six months of talking to your mother!"

I shrugged. "It was the Minister, and even Dumbledore was in shock, speaking of which, i just found out he died today! What the hell!"

Ginny smiled. "Well, it was Harry's seventh year. Malfoy did it."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"You-know-who forced him into it. Harry was there when it happened. Draco told Dumbledore, 'I have to do this. I have to kill you, or he's going to kill me.' And honestly, I can't believe that!"

"Him recieving the Dark Mark was punishment for Lucius letting the Prophecy not get to Voldy."

Ginny flinched. "That sucks for him."

I nodded.

"Are you ready to get back?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Totally."

"Oh, and for the record, you're my maid of honor."

She beamed. "Yay!"

I smiled. "Well, you've gone through it all and you understand the most and you're going to officially become my sister, so why not? Besides, you and I have more in common than the Cullen girls, but don't tell them I said that. And Hermione has your git of a brother to worry about."

She laughed. "Ron is pretty hard to deal with."

I laughed as we approached the girls. I noticed my shoe was untied and waved Ginny ahead of me as I bent down to tie it. I was grabbed and apparated from the spot before anything could happen.

I reached for my wand and desperatly tried to get away from whoever it was. It was my fears coming to life. Someone had kidnaped me. Slowly I was getting near histeria.

"Well, well, well," I heard a familar chilly voice laugh. "Looks like Bellatrix decided to join us after all!"

I shrank back in fear as I saw dementors swarm above him.

"Yes, I heard all about your fears. Dementors seem to just swarm to you!" Voldemort said, snapping his fingers. the dementors rushed towards me and I placed them all in a shield and concentrated on killing them, even if I didn't know how. They collapse to the ground and Voldemort looked a little scared.

"Well, you are too powerful for my liking."

"I'd say that was a compliment, buy who listens to Moldywart anyway?"

That was George's nickname and Voldemort really didn't like it. Death Eaters rushed at me and I slammed them against the wall with my powers, where they fell unconscious. I turned to Voldemort. "Have anyone else that you want to throw on me?"

He whipped out his wand and I encased him in a bubble, shoving him into the ceiling where his neck snapped. He was dead, but he's returned from the dead before. I heard the front door open and Narcissa walked in. "Oh my!" She whispered.

I smirked. "Sorry, I'll help clean up, if you'd like."

"They're all. . ."

"Dead or unconscious."

I know what it looked like, but still. "I'm calling the Aurors."

I nodded and looked at the limp dementors. I shuddered and stepped back until I was against the walls. I kept telling myself that they were dead, they weren't going to get me, but they're hoods were turned towards me. They died seeing, assuming they saw anything, me. But, since they didn't see, they only felt emotions, they died feeling me. Oh, that sounds wrong.

I managed a small laugh and was wondering what Fred was doing. Oh, god! He's not going to love me after this! I'm a murderer! I just killed someone! I've killed before! Wait, the Aurors would come and they'd take the Death Eaters away. And Voldemort. And the Dementors. Oh god!

I kept repeating that over and over in my head and didn't notice the flurish of Aurors that came in.

"Bella?" I heard Tonks ask in disbelief. I looked up and saw everyone that was an Auror. Harry and Ron. Hermoine and Ginny.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Ginny asked. "I mean, Alice saw you get taken! You-you fought them all off?"

I nodded, tears in my eyes. Tonks came and dragged me away and pulled me into the kitchen where Narcissa was making me some tea.

"Tell me what happened," She whispered.

"I-I was tying my shoe and told Ginny to go ahead. And then I was grabbed and apparated to here. I heard Voldemort talking to me and he said that he was glad I could come or something. I saw the d-dementors and he said he knew I feared them. He sent them on me and I bubbled them and tried to kill them. I didn't want them near me! I've been through enough with them and I hate them and they were going to -"

"Bella, its over now. What happened after that?"

"The Death Eaters came at me and I slammed them against the wall with my powers. I didn't want to kill them, they could go to Azkaban. And then Voldemort came at me. I called him Moldywart, George's nickname. And he didn't like it. Anyway, I put him in a bubble and slammed him into the ceiling, which broke his neck. And I was shocked. But he's going to come back! He always does! And I killed someone! I killed more than one! I'm going to be sent back! I can't be sent back! If I do, I want you to kill me, Tonks. Please you have to kill me before I can be sent back!"

"Bella, you aren't going to be sent back. You did nothing wrong! You did something right! You killed a wanted and dangerous wizard and dementors aren't suppossed to attack you, so you protected yourself. They shouldn't have even been here! They should be in Azkaban! No where else. You did extremely well! God, I can't believe you could do it though!"

She hugged me and then Hermione and Ginny came in. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. How did you get here so fast though?"

"Alice had a vision and we headed straight to the Auror department. We got here as soon as we were told."

"So what's going to happen to them?"

"The dementors will be thrown wherever they go. Voldemort will be placed into a cement block that will be guarded at all times. And the Death Eaters will be put on trial and you're going to have to testify against them."

I nodded. "I can do that."

"It will most likely be a memory, but that's it. You weren't with anyone today were you?"

I shook my head. "Haven't seen them since last night."

"Good."

The Aurors started to drag off the Death Eaters and bring them to the Ministry.

"Bella, stay here for a little while and keep Narcissa company. I'll be back for you."

I nodded and watched her leave before turning back to Narcissa.

"Thank you so much for getting rid of him," she said instantly, setting a cup of tea in front of me.

"It was no problem. Harry will be pissed, but it was nothing. It was either me or him."

"Why would Harry be mad?" Narcissa asked.

I shrugged. "It was his job to get rid of Moldywart."

She smiled at that. "That was very brave, telling him that."

"He really pissed me off and that's just what he deserves and more."

"Couldn't agree less," she sighed.

"How have you been? In this place all alone?"

"I've been doing better. Ever since Draco left things have gotten slower. Have you seen him when you were. . . there?"

I nodded. "His cell was right next to mine. We would talk to each other and tell each other stories. It's the only thing that can remotely keep you sane. He looked drawn out, if you know what I mean."

She nodded. "He was all sunken and skinny, right?"

I nodded. "Skinny is the perfect word. I heard Astoria and her child live here? How have they been?"

"They never come out of their room, except for meals. Astoria doesn't want the Dark Lord to take an interest in her son."

I nodded. "She should hear the news, you know?"

She smiled as Tonks came in. "I'll go tell her right now. Have fun."

"I'll try."

Tonks sat back in her chair and looked at me. "You are off the hook. I explained to them everything you said and they agree, there should be no punishment. You shouldn't have even gotten the five years. Everyone in the Auror department agreed to that. The Minister is a little prejudice towards you because he knows that you are Bellatrix and Reg's daughter."

I groaned. "Well, that sucks. What do people normally get?"

"Six months, but you didn't even deserve that! Everyone in the Ministry, Aurors or not, were buzzing about how Bellatrix had gone good and that you didn't deserve the treatment you got."

I smiled a little. "It's nice to know I'm loved."

Tonks laughed. "Fred's gone frantic trying to find you. You should head back."

I nodded. "Thanks, Tonks."

"No problem," She smiled.

She handed me my wand, "Found it by you-know-who himself. Keep it safe."

I nodded. "Bye."

She gave a small wave before we both apparated to different locations. I landed at Grimmauld Place and Fred met me at the door.

"Do you know how worried I was? They say you killed you-know-who. They say that you killed dementors," I had an involuntary shiver at the word. "And they say you fought off all the death eaters."

"My shield can do that," I whispered as I walked inside.

"What took you so long? It happened hours ago!" Fred asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I squirmed out of his grip. "I'm sorry, Tonks was talking to me, testimony I guess. And I'm sorry but I just don't want to be touched right now. I'm freaked as is. I'm sure Harry or Ron told you what they saw. Yeah, I'm creeped out when I get touched. It's like I'm being chained. I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

He nodded and gave me a loving smile. "I'll meet you where?"

"Your room, of course," I smiled.

He chuckled. "Of course."

I skipped off to the shower and savered the warmth against my skin. I could live in paradise like this, for good.

* * *

Tell me what you think! LIke it? LOve it? JUST CAn'T GET ENOUGH? Tell me what you want to see and I'll give it to you as best I can! REVIEW!


	36. Chapter 36: Worst Wedding EVER!

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

"Your room, of course," I smiled.

He chuckled. "Of course."

I skipped off to the shower and savered the warmth against my skin. I could live in paradise like this, for good.

* * *

It had been seven months since I told Fred I was pregnant and today was the big day! I made my hair black and curly, before heading down to the first floor, where all my wedding things were taking place. Kreature was finishing the cake, Alice and Rosalie were doing alterations to the dress, and my mother was pacing back and forth.

"You look great, Mother," I said hugging her. She smiled and looked down at her silver dress.

"Is it too much?"

"Never."

I was pulled into the living room by Alice, who poked at proded me into my dress. "Okay, here's your garter. It's mine and I want it back," Alice warned.

She ducked under my dress before I could say anything and I felt her cold hands run up my leg. "Alice, really?"

She came back out a second later. "You know you liked it."

I blushed. "I did not! Alice!"

"I got you to blush though! It's just what we needed."

My mom put some blue clips into my hair and I took a deep breath, looking into the mirror. I looked amazing. Alice had done my make up. Rosalie had pinned back my hair and put in my veil. Ginny had given me some tequila to calm the nerves. Hermione handed me my vows that I'd written, and gave me a reassuring smile. My mother and Narcissa were talking amongst themselves at how excited they were.

I heard music start and looked at Alice who was smiling. "It's time!"

She dashed to the grooms's room, AKA the family tree room and told them to apparate to the church, or rather, the beach.

We landed in a tent that was behind the chairs and Alice dashed over to the boys and called them to order.

George and Ginny walked out, being the best man or maid of honor. Then Hermione and Ron. Harry and Luna. Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Angelina. Then it was me. My mom came to my side as the music changed.

"Alright, deep breath, keep your eyes on Fred."

I nodded and she set the pace. I met Fred's eyes immediately and smiled. The walk seemed forever but I finished and my mom placed my hand in Fred's.

I wasn't paying any attention to the preist until he said, "The bride and groom have written their own vows and wish to present. Fred, if you could go first."

Fred smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. "Bellatrix Raven Black, I promise to love you and let you have whatever side of the bed you want, until the end of time." The crowd laughed. "I promise to be there when you wake up in the morning. And be there when you go to sleep. I promise to give you a shoulder to cry on, though you don't need to cry because I'm awesome enough to scare the tears away." Laughs again. "And I promise to never let you get hurt or scared or anything. I love you and I will love you, no matter what happens. Whether its getting lost in a maze, falling in a hole, which you most likely would do, or whether we're rich or poor, I don't care. I will stand by your side. I love you, Bella."

I smiled against the tears.

"The bride wishes to share her vows. Bella, if you will."

"Fred," I started.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling.

I giggled. "Fred, even though you can be really funny at times, you have a serious side, even if you told me to keep that side a secret. We don't want to ruin your reputation," I chuckled. "Even if you were sick or healthy, I would be the faithful wife and not tell you to get over it. I promise to love and to cherish what we have and never ever will I fall into that hole, if I can help it. I'd try to find my way through that maze as long as you were on the other side, and I will love you until the end of time. I will give you a shoulder to cry on, because we all have our moments. I'll be with you through all the jokes and pranks, and don't worry. I won't tell Molly." The crowd laughed, even Molly. "I love you, Fred, forever."

"Forever and ever."

The priest said a few more gibberish and then, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fred grabbed me and swung me around, placing a kiss on my lips so soft and delacate, but full of love and passion.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Fred whispered.

"Mr. Weasley, I like the sound of that."

"Me too, he smiled. Me too."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the aisle, where everyone congratulated us over and over again. Finally it was reception time and I turned to Fred. "Do I get our first dance together, Mr. Weasely?"

"I feel old. You don't even call my dad that."

I smiled. "Come on!"

"Fine. Fred, are you happy?"

"Extremely so," he smiled.

"Alright, everyone! The new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in time for their first dance together, and then Bella can get out and about with everyone, more guys, right, darling?"

"Shut up, Seamus!" I shouted, laughing.

Fred laughed and pulled me into a tight embrace, us dancing about. The song was perfect for us. Airplanes by B.O.B. and Hayley Williams. Fred and I loved the song. He did the rap parts while I did the singing when we listened to them at home.

"I could really use a wish right now," I whispered to Fred.

"What wish would that be?"

"Kiss me?" I whispered to him.

He smiled. "I'll be the genie and grant that wish."

He kissed me softly on the lips and I melted into it. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled away. "There are little ones here."

"Scorpius can hardly comprehend what's going on to begin with."

"What about Fleur's children?"

I shrugged. "They'll live."

The song ended and suddenly Emmett was in front of me.

"I get the next dance."

I laughed. "Alright, alright. Dance away."

Of course, the next dance had to be a slow song and he gripped my ass. "Really, Em? I know I look good but that is no need to touch my ass."

I saw Alice and Rose laughing. "Those bitches told you to do this, didn't they?"

"I was the only one that would. Jasper won't even hug you without being afraid to hurt you."

I sighed. "Alright, let's tango."

"This isn't a tango."

"Shut up and dance with me or I'll dance with someone else."

Just as I finished, Em sweeped me around and I saw Fred smile as he danced with Victorie.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett. He smiled lazily at me. "You know, I have way better moves than Fred does."

"How would you know?" I asked, blushing.

"I may have snuck in on you two."

My jaw dropped. "No fucking way," I whispered. "That's it, this dance is over."

Alice and Rosalie were laughing so hard they were leaning on each other. I walked over to them. "You are so lucky your vampires because I will kick your asses when we get home."

Fred came over to me. "What's wrong?"

"Kill Emmett for me, please?"

"What did he do?" Fred asked, concerned.

"Let them explain, and maybe they won't survive either."

I felt a tug on my dress and I looked down. "Scorpius! What can I do for you?"

"Can I dance wif you?"

I smiled. "Of course!"

He took my hand and pulled me out to the middle of the dance floor. He may only be two and a half, but he sure was smart. I leaned down and he took my hands and we danced, laughing and smiling.

When the song ended, I turned to my next opponent, Carlisle. "Can I have this dance, Mrs. Weasley?"

I laughed. "Don't call me that. It sounds too old. And yes, you can."

I took Carlisle's arm and we danced. "You are an amazing dancer, Carlisle," I said when we finished.

"Three hundred years to perfect my skills, Bella. I try."

I smiled. "You succeeded."

Teddy bounded up to me. "Can I dance with you, Cousin Bella!"

"Why not?" I grinned. He was five, adorable, and totally lovable. I danced with him to an upbeat song and spun him around a few times.

"Thanks, Teddy. That was fun. You are my best dance partner, just don't tell Fred."

He giggled and ran off towards Fred. I rolled my eyes and spotted someone I really wanted to dance with. I walked over to him. "Care to dance?"

His head shot up and he looked so miserable. "Really?"

"Of course."

I pulled Harry out to the dance floor and saw Fred's wary eyes. I gave him a warning glance and Jasper and Emmett pounced on him. "Dude you are so whipped!" I heard Emmett say. "Did you see that look she gave you, man!"

I laughed and Harry put his arms on my waist. "You look great tonight, you know?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Harry. You look nice as well."

He did. Even if he still wanted me, he looked nice any way. He was better than Edward was taking this. Edward was sitting in the corner, glaring at Fred.

The song ended, but Harry still hadn't let go. "Harry, I need to find someone else. I have too many people to dance with."

He nodded and I spotted Sirius. I smiled and dragged him out there. "Bella?"

"I haven't danced with my favorite uncle yet, I think now is the perfect time!"

He laughed. "I'm your only uncle."

I nodded, remembering Lucius and Ted. "That's why your my favorite."

He laughed and we danced to Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me.

"Why don't you go back into the dating world, Sirius?" I asked.

He laughed. "Because every girl is scared to approach me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure that's not the case."

"Maybe I'll fine someone soon, then. I have to continue the Black line after all."

I rolled my eyes. "Sirius, you'll find someone! Look, what about her? She's a good friend of mine. Muggleborn, yes, and goes to the Salem School in America, but she is sweet."

"She's your age!"

I smiled. "Angela is very mature for her age and you are, what? Fifteen years older than her? Twenty? Just get talking to her, cougar!"

He laughed. "I'm a dog and I don't think so."

I sighed. "Fine. Go hang out with Lupin or someone. Lick your ass in the corner, because we all know you like to do that when you're a dog. I don't care."

I walked over to Angela Webber. I invited her about three months ago and she flew here with Alice, because Alice was in New York, where Angela now lives, and they met up with me.

"Hey, Ang."

"Bella! This a fabulous wedding!"

I smiled. "Thanks, girl. So, did you find any guys?"

She sighed. "Well, I have my sights on Harry, but he's really hitting it off with Luna. And then there's this mysterious guy, the guy you were just dancing with."

I smiled. "Sirius Black. My godfather, but I swear he's cool. Love him to death. He's Lupin's age, so about as old as any parent that's our age."

She sighed. "I'm going to be single forever!"

"If you like Sirius talk to him! He looks younger, so he's not a problem! And I assure you he's single and looking!"

Angela flushed. "I-I can't. He's practically as old as my father."

"You can at least be friends with him. I'm not going to force you onto him and just talk. Nothing romantic."

She sighed. "Alright. But if this goes bad I'm taking it out on you."

"I'm pregnant, darling. You can't yell at a pregnant woman."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll wait until that thing comes out of you. Then the yelling begins."

I smiled. "That's more like it, Ang!" I called after her.

She laughed and I found my next victim. "Care to dance?" I asked Arthur. He took my arm and we danced to some oldie. "Fred better treat you right."

"Oh, he does Arthur. Don't worry about it."

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Someplace sunny was all Fred told me."

Arthur laughed. "My son keeps the best secrets."

"Yes, he does, but George has to know, so maybe I can get it out of him. I don't know, but I'm gonna try."

"You do that," Arthur said as the song ended. I kissed his cheek as George bounded up to me.

"You know, it feels like I got married today, not Fred," he said.

I glared at him. "You watched the whole thing through Fred's eyes?"

"Well, I do see you differently through them. Maybe its all Fred's thoughts and emotions. Whatever it is, mate, you got yourself a lucky guy and a smashing brother in the process."

I glared at him. "Shut the hell up, George. No one likes you."

He smiled. "That's where you're wrong. Everyone loves me!"

I laughed. "No they don't! Why don't you go have this argument with Angelina?"

He shrugged. "Why? I can provoke my little sister now."

I shook my head. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Oh, mate, of course I know!"

The song ended and Ron asked me to dance.

Just as the reception was about to end, Kingsley sent his patronus.

"Hogwarts is under attack!"

Everything happened at once. Fred came to my side. People apparated to Hogshead, where Harry said there was a safe passage. And things went crazy. In less than three minutes, it was just Fred and I in the reception hall.

"Bella, you aren't fighting in your condition," Fred said sternly.

"Fuck it!" I shouted. "I have to fight, Fred. They've put me in Azkaban! I'm fighting!"

"You're pregnant!"

"Then I'll have the child there if it comes to it! Fred, I'm going!"

I apparated with a pop and landed at Hogshead. Aberforth directed me to a portait and I climbed in just as Fred apparated. I made it to the room of requirement and saw Harry. I rushed over to him. "What's the plan?"

"We attack. McGonnagall is evacuating the children, all those of age are given the choice to fight or leave."

I nodded. "We just going to do this. Finish it all. Kill them all?"

They all nodded. "I have to die," Harry said suddenly.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What? Harry, that's insane."

Ginny looked horrified. She still loved him, I knew it, but he hurt her and he asked for it.

"I'm the last horcrux," he whispered. He saw my confused expression. "What I went searching for in seventh year."

"And you have to die?"

"He has to kill me himself," Harry said.

"A sacrifice," I whispered. I then realized what I was still wearing. "Oh shit!" I whispered. I transfigured my wedding gown into jeans and a tank top before turning to Harry. "You need to survive until the end."

"We'll see what happens, first," Harry said sternly. I nodded and found Fred. I walked to his side. "We have to fight, baby."

He looked pained. "You are not leaving my side, do you hear me?"

I nodded.

"If you go into labor, I want you to say a safe word and I'll take you to Madam Pomphrey."

"What's the safe word?" I asked him.

"Sahara."

I nodded, repeating it over and over in my head. Alice and Rose were standing beside me in an instant.

"We're guarding the most valuable," Alice said. "Lupin is assigning us to certain people to protect."

I nodded. "Be careful."

She nodded and Lupin called attention to everyone. We all quieted and looked at him.

"The vampires are going to be guarding select people," Lupin said. Everyone nodded, expecting this. "Rosalie will be with Bella, because she is pregnant and due at any moment." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll survive, Lupin!" I shouted.

He chuckled. "Emmett is with Harry, because he is the only one that can kill the Dark Lord. He needs to make it to the end."

Emmett automatically went next to Harry.

"Alice will be with Ginny. Esme is with Hermione. Jasper with Luna. Edward will be with Cho Chang, because you are a friend of Harry's that he might want to get to. Carlisle will be with Neville. Sorry everyone else but-"

"We're here! We came as soon as we could!" I heard a voice shout. I turned and saw six vampires.

"There seem to be more vampires," Lupin said. "What are your names?"

"Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer, Irina, Kate, and Laurent Denali."

My heart stopped when I heard the last name. "Alright, Tanya, you're guarding Molly Weasley. Carmen, you're gaurding Tonks. Eleazer, you're guarding Angela Webber. Kate, Irina, and Laurent, protect as many people from our side, that are in this room, as possible. Not all of them will be fighting, but just in case. That will be all!"

We all got around and Fred stayed by my side as I exited the Room of Requirements, Rosalie in front of me.

"We're going to the stay here," I told Fred and Rose. "Just to look around, guard the RoR."

They nodded and we paced seventh floor halls. I spotted Rabastian and Rodolphus immediately.

I nodded to Fred and he pulled out his wand. "Love you Fred," I said.

"Love you too, Bella."

"Get ready," I whispered. I raised my left hand and then my right with my wand. "One," I whispered, "Two. . . Three."

I placed my bubbles around them and they raised in the air. They knew immediately what was happening and used the protego spell and fell from the bubbles.

"Sectumsempra!" Rabastian yelled at me.

I felt my arm get a large gasp. Rosalie growled and stood in front of me and Fred. Fred winked at me.

"Petrificus Totalus! Stupify!"

"Bombarda!" Rodolphus yelled. The ceiling above us started to fall. Rosalie grabbed me and Fred and tried to move us but it was too late. Fred gave a shout as it fell on him, Rosalie partly covered. I stood up, unaffected, but a sharp pain in my stomach. I ignored it and turned to the two of them. I placed them in a bubble.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted as they fell in the air. They went stiff and I turned to Fred, who was being helped by Rosalie. His eyes were shut and there was a soft smile on his face.

"Rose. . ."I whispered. "Please tell me he's. . ." I couldn't finish.

She didn't finish my sentence. "We have to take him to the Hospital Wing," She said instead.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen! Is he - is he alive? Please tell me he's alive," I whimpered, placing my hand on his neck, trying to feel for a pulse. "Fred, wake up. Baby, I love you so much, please wake up." Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Go to the Room of Requirements. Tell them that this hall is free and people can roam. Tell them to be careful. I'm taking Fred to Madam Pomphrey."

Before I could respond, she dashed off at vampire speed with Fred. I opened the door to the RoR and Harry raised his wand at me. He sighed when he saw me. "What happened? We heard a crash?"

"Fred's been hit. Rodolphus and Rabastian are petrified a few halls down. Rosalie's taking Fred to the Hospital wing."

He nodded and ushered me in. "I'll take care of Rodolphus and Rabastian."

"Be careful, Harry," I whispered, no longer talking with emotions in my voice. Why wouldn't Rosalie answer my question? He had to be alive, right? It was our wedding night! I don't even know where we were going for our honeymoon! He was suppossed to surprise me, but George knew. I was going to ask him. . . "George!" I shouted.

His head shot up in the crowd and I rushed to him. "What's going on in Fred's mind?" I begged. "Please tell me you hear him?"

"What happened, first?" George asked.

"Rodolphus and Rabastian were there and we fought them but they made the ceiling fall and it hit Fred and Rosalie. Rosalie got him to the Hospital Wing, but told me to go here. She wouldn't answer any of my questions. Tell me right now. Do you hear him?" I begged on the last bit.

He zoned out for minute, and smiled a little at me, but it was sad, like he'd break down. "He's fine, I'm sure. His minds blank, because I think he's unconscious. Don't worry about him. You need to concentrate on you and the war."

He walked off and talked to Harry for a minute before walking out of the RoR. Harry came over to me. "Madam Pomphrey will take care of him until you can get to him," he said sincerely.

"This wasn't suppossed to happen. Especially today. . ." I trialed off. "Oh, god, that sounded so selfish."

"It's your day, your wedding day. You can sound as selfish as you want. Just don't do anything rash, okay?"

I nodded and grabbed my wand tighter. "I'll kill Fred if he's playing a prank, I swear! It's bloody like him to do that."

He smiled a sad smile. "I'd like to witness that."

I sighed and dropped my head in my hands. "He better be okay," I muttered. "Harry, you can't do anything rash either."

"It's going to happen eventually."

I looked at him, "I want warning when you're leaving. I'll be right behind you and I'll kill him myself."

He laughed as Rosalie came back in. She looked at me. "You going back out there or are you going to stay here?"

"I'm going back out there, Rose. I have to fight. He wants me too."

I stood wordlessly after that and walked out the door, to run into Snape.

"Bella," he muttered.

"Snape," I growled.

"I-"

"He fucking trusted you, Severus!" I whispered furiously to him. "Dumbledore trusted you and you killed him."

"Dumbledore planned it!" He whispered back, shocking me. "He wanted to die and he wanted me to kill him. It was all planned out. So the Dark Lord couldn't get the Elder Wand."

"You are kidding me, right?" I whispered, my eyes wide.

He handed me a bottle. "Take this and give them to Potter and tell him to go to Dumbledore's office. He needs to see these memories. Good luck, Bella."

"Good luck to you too, Professor," I said as he walked away. Harry came out of the RoR just as Snape turned the corner and I handed him the vial. "Go to Dumbledore's office and watch these memories," I said sternly.

"Can't it wait-" Harry said.

Emmett stood behind him, listening intently around us.

"Now, Harry. Snape made sure to tell you as soon as possible. Go there NOW!" I growled. He took the vial and motioned for Emmett to follow him. They ran off and I went down to the grounds, standing in the transfiguration courtyard.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my darling cousin. . ." A voice drawled.

I turned and saw Draco. "Oh, Draco, what has Azkaban done to you?" I whispered, taking in his gaunt face, murderous glare, and pale, pale skin.

"It's made me into who my father wanted me to be!"

"I don't want to have to do this, Draco," I told him seriously.

"Then let me do it for you. The Dark Lord will be pleased to see you dead at my hand. Maybe I'll redeem myself for those years ago."

"Draco, don't you see-"

"Don't call me Draco!" He shouted suddenly. "I have to kill you just like I had to try to kill Dumbledore! He'll kill me when this is over."

"Draco, you deserve so much more than to follow him. Please, just put the wand-"

"Crucio!" He cried. I screamed in pain as I fell down. Rosalie helped me up and growled at Draco.

The spell stopped and I placed my bubble around him. There was a sharp pain in my middle, but again, I ignored it.

"Draco, your future was so bright with Astoria and little Scorpious. Do you know what I did today?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I danced with your son at my wedding. That's right, its my wedding today, and I have to fight in the bloody war. I don't want to kill you, Draco, I really don't."

Rosalie pulled me out of the way as a spell shot from behind me. I spun around and saw Dolohov. "Kill her, Draco!" Dolohov shouted. "Kill her and let's see her filthy traitor blood just like her mother!"

"You leave my mother out of this, Antonin!" I cried.

There was a sharp pain in my stomach and I gasped. "Oh, no fucking shit. You can not come out right now!" I screamed. Rosalie's eyes widened.

"You're-"

"Fucking Sahara is what's happening. That's the safe word. God, I can't do this."

I turned to Antonin and placed him in the bubble. "Rosalie, kill him. I'l tend to Draco."

Rosalie ran to Dolohov and I turned to Draco. "Draco-"

"Avada Kedavra!" he cried. I barely was able to dodge it. "Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted. I didn't want to kill him, at all. He fell to the ground, stiff as a board. I went up to him. "I'm sorry, Draco, but you left me no choice. The Order will decide your fate now. You may end up like Lucius."

Rosalie let limp Dolohov down, and I knew he was dead. I fell to my knees in pain as another contraction hit me.

"Rose, I need to get to Madam Pomphrey!" I said, calmly. She nodded and picked up Draco and I before running off towards the Hospital wing. She set Draco down by the door and then Madam Pomphrey came up to me. "My dear, what's ogin on?

"I'm in labor," I said calmly, my metamorphic powers losing control as I was hit with another contraction.

Madam Pomphrey's eyes widened and she pulled me over to a cot. "I need you to take your jeans off."

Rosalie ripped them off me and I glared at her. "So not cool, Rose."

"Do you want anyone here?"

I shook my head. "They are all fighting. Just, stay here and don't fucking let go of my hand."

She nodded and held my hand. Madam Pomphrey placed a sheet over me and ducked down. "Alright, you're not fully dilated. You are two centimeters. You need to be ten. I'm sorry, but you have to wait to have this kid."

I grit my teeth as another contraction hit me. "How long, would you say?" I asked.

"Could be an hour at the least, to about a day. It depends."

I shook my head, "I can't wait that long. I need to get out there and fight."

"You can't fight today or tomorrow from here on out. It is way too dangerous and you'll possibly pass out or die."

The next seven hours were torture. I watched as people came in injured and got healed, and then the dead started to pile up. Dolohov and Rodolphus were among them. The Order side was tragic: Collin Creevy, Harry's biggest fan, was dead along with Snape and Lupin. Lupin's death scarred me the most out of the five. Then came my mother, and she wasn't alive.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, horrified. I tried to get up, but Rosalie held me down.

"Get off of me! My mother's- she's- oh god!" I shouted.

Rosalie didn't let go and I groaned, sinking into the pillows behind me. Tears leaked from my eyes. My mother, the woman that switched sides for me, was dead and I couldn't even say anything to her still form.

Madam Pomphrey came up and looked at me. "Bella, you need to start pushing."

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded. "One, two, three, PUSH!"

I pushed and holy shit! It hurt! Felt like I was being ripped open down there. "Deep breath!" she told me when I stopped. "Alright, now. . . PUSH!"

It kept going on for what seemed like hours. Then I heard it. The most beautiful sound in the world. A baby's cry. My baby's cry. Madam Pomphrey cleaned it up with her wand and then wrapped it up, handing it to me. "It's a baby girl."

Tears were in my eyes. "Oh, she's beautiful," I whispered, her blue eyes staring at me, and her fuzzy muddy-black, red hair sticking out of the blanket. I turned to Rose. "Thanks for staying with me, Rose."

"I wasn't going to go anywhere anyways. It was the least I could do," she smiled. "What aer you going to name her?"

I took. . . my daughter. . .in and smiled. "Sahara Bellatrix Weasley-Black."

"Is that what you and Fred agreed upon?" Rosalie chuckled.

I shook my head. "We agreed upon Sofiya Australis, but the code word was Sahara and my mother's name. I think Fred would like it better anyway."

"Bella, about Fred. . ." Rose started, looking around.

My heart stopped, "No. I knew something was up. You and George were acting weird, like. . . like something bad happened. But it didn't. He's fine. He's just unconscious, right? He had a pulse when the ceiling f-fell, right?"

"Bella," Rosalie started and her tone was so sad that I already knew. "He passed upon impact."

"Oh my god!" I whispered, tears flowing down my face. I put my free hand and put it over my mouth, trying to keep my sobs in. My husband and mother were dead. But most of all. . . MY HUSBAND was dead! The man I literally went through hell and back for! He couldn't be dead. I refused to believe it.

"He can't be!" I protested quietly as I watched my daughter drift to sleep. "He will wake up. He's going to be fine. He's going to be fine," I whispered, trying to convince myself.

"I"m so sorry," she whispered.

I shook my head. "It's not your fault."

"If I would ahve moved faster. If I would have thrown him out of the wa-"

"Rose, he would have died if you threw him," I said softly, cutting her off. "I just can't believe it. Oh, god! Sahara will never- and I'll never- and. Oh, this is so bad."

Rosalie hugged me and my tears flowed in rivers. I stayed like that for some time before the baby in my arms started to cry.

"Shhh," I said instantly. My insticts took over. I cradled the girl to my chest as Rose let me go, admiring the child. "Sahara, shh, dear. It's all right. Everything's al-alright," I said, losing at the end. I quietly took a deep breath and rocked her back and forth. She got quiet and Madam Pomphrey handed me a potion.

"It's a stomach filling potion for the child, since we aren't in a proper hospital. It's totally safe," she said, seeing my questioning glance.

I nodded and placed the vial to the child's lips. She drank it slowly, sucking for more. The doors opened and Hermione and Molly walked in. They spotted me and smiled, then they looked around the room and saw the dead and . . . Fred and Lupin.

Molly had tears flowing by the time she reached me. "What's its name?"

"This little girl has one hell of a timing," I said emotionlessly to Molly and 'Mione. "Meet Sahara Bellatrix Weasley-Black. Sahara, meet your grandmother and Auntie - well soon to be auntie."

She blushed and smiled at the baby. "She's adorable."

"I know, and Fred will never-"

Molly hugged me, her tears falling. "I'm so sorry. I heard what happened from George."

"He's never going to see her!" I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sure he already has!" she whisperd to me. "I'm sure he was here for the whole thing. I'm sure he's watching you right now."

Molly pulled away and walked over somewhere, Hermione just held her arms out. "Do I get to hold her?"

I laughed a little dully and handed Sahara over to her. She smiled and rocked her. The war changed everyones lives, and I just didn't know how much mine changed, untill McGonnagall came into the Hospital Wing.

"Potter did it!" she cried. "We won!"

They changed incredibly, just with those two sentences.

* * *

sorry it took so long, but this was a long chapter and I had to fit as much as possible into it! Well, I'm sorry I had to kill off Fred, but I had to do the original deaths. We'll get to that later. You'll see. It's in the next chapter, which will explain everything! Now, click the little button on the bottom of the screen! That's it! It says review! Good job, you deserve a cookie!

. . .

Awkward Reindeer


	37. Chapter 37

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

I laughed a little dully and handed Sahara over to her. She smiled and rocked her. The war changed everyones lives, and I just didn't know how much mine changed, untill McGonnagall came into the Hospital Wing.

"Potter did it!" she cried. "We won!"

They changed incredibly, just with those two sentences.

* * *

My mother, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Crabbe, Colin, Severus, Nagini, Lord Voldemort, and about fifty others died in the battle. No one else from the Order, mostly just Death Eaters and bi-standards the Death Eaters. Most of my family was dead, my blood family. The Malfoy's, save for Lucius, were alive and well - or in Draco's case - slightly insane. The only person left in my immediate family was Andromeda, Cissa, Draco, Sirius, and Teddy. Oh, Teddy.

He would never see his mother or father again. I felt so bad for him, and he was old enough to realize that they were dead. That's dreadful.

The only vampire that died was Carmen, who was protecting Tonks. McNair set her on fire and then killed Tonks. It was so unfair.

I was able to walk around, a few days later, so I helped fix up the castle while tending to Sahara at the same time. The castle was in ruins. Walls were crumbled, roofs on fire, it was almost unrecognizable. The Sorting Hat, thank god, survived, so they could continue to keep children in their proper houses.

"Bella?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Hermione. I smiled softly.

"Hey, 'Mione."

"How are you?" She asked softly.

"Peachy," I muttered sarcastically.

I was currently in the astronomy tower, staring at the stars with Sahara resting on my lap, sleeping soundly.

"I can't believe it," she said softly. "Everyone we looked up to is gone."

"We have Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and that's about it, 'Mione. Hardly anyone else to talk about the old days with. The only one of the Marauders left is Sirius."

"I'm sure we'll get through it just like they did in the first war."

"I sure hope so. Teddy will never see his parents again, though, 'Mione. And Sahara will never meet her father."

"Are you thinking about remarrying?" Hermione asked. "Not now, but later, when you feel better."

I shook my head, "I'm never remarrying. I'm always going to keep my name what it was when I got married. I'm never changing it and I'm never falling in love with anyone else again."

She sighed, "You may change your mind later on."

"I highly doubt it. I was with him for six years. I am never going to be with anyone ever again. I swear it."

She sighed. "Whatever. Come on, its freezing tonight. It can't be good for you or Sahara."

I sighed and followed her inside. When we got to the Gryffindor Common Rooms, which was one of the four common rooms people who were fixing this place up were staying, I slipped into bed and set Sahara in her crib. Tomorrow was the funerals.

* * *

Sorry. This was just a filler in chapter! Keep reading and there will probably be a few more chapters and there WILL be a sequel of Sahara's life when she starts school. And a few other characters. Review!

Awkward Reindeer (XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX)


	38. Chapter 38

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

I laughed a little dully and handed Sahara over to her. She smiled and rocked her. The war changed everyones lives, and I just didn't know how much mine changed, untill McGonnagall came into the Hospital Wing.

"Potter did it!" she cried. "We won!"

They changed incredibly, just with those two sentences.

* * *

"I highly doubt it. I was with him for six years. I am never going to be with anyone ever again. I swear it."

She sighed. "Whatever. Come on, its freezing tonight. It can't be good for you or Sahara."

I sighed and followed her inside. When we got to the Gryffindor Common Rooms, which was one of the four common rooms people who were fixing this place up were staying, I slipped into bed and set Sahara in her crib. Tomorrow was the funerals.

* * *

The funeral for my mother, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevy, Snape, and all the other Order members took place in the Great Hall. There was only one coffin I was concentrated on. Fred's. It hurt to look at.

"Now, if everyone will please place their words in the appropriate caskets," McGonnagall said. Since there were too many deceased, we were told to write parting letters and place them inside with the people. I wrote one for everyone I was close to. The crowd moved slowly and when Mrs. Weasley got to Fred's, she broke down. I hugged her shoulders after tears came down my face and we embraced each other for a minute.

"It will be better," I promised her. "I promise you we'll get through this together."

She nodded and we walked back to our seats. Sahara was in our room, because I didn't want her to come to this. It is scarring for a child. I would know when Narcissa had me attend Regulus's funeral. I was in her care then, before she sent me to the Orphanage. I was crying the entire time, she told me.

I didn't want Sahara to see her dead family either. It was unlikely she would remember, but it was still not something I wanted to happen. I had gone to see Fred this morning with her and she saw him. She seemed to recognize him and got insanely quiet. It was unnerving, how grown up she was acting when I couldn't even stop crying for more than four hours.

I stayed behind with the Weasley family when I heard it.

_Bella, I love you._

I'm going crazy! That was Fred's voice.

_You're not crazy. I was given one chance to contact you by the leader up here and I wanted to spend as much time as possible._

Fred, I love you too. Please. Why can't you come back? Just go into your body and come back.

_Because I've already moved on into the Spirit realm. I'm sorry. I had no choice. The injuries were too much and I was pulled away. I love you and I want you to promise me something_

Anything.

_You told Hermione you'd never move on. I want you to promise me you'll try. Promise me you'll go out there and you will start to date again._

Fred, I don't know if I can. I can't betray you like that.

_I want you to do this for me. And I'll promise to watch over you and Sahara in return. God, she is beautiful, isn't she?_

Yeah, she is. Fred, I love you and I always will have a place for you in my heart. If you want me to move on, I'll try, but I will always love you.

_I will always love you as well. Please tell Sahara that I love her, more than life itself._

I will. Oh, god. This is going to be so hard.

_I have to go, dear. I love you._

I love you too.

And then the voice was gone. Fred was gone. I wiped the tears away and I saw Molly hug me. George gave me a small smile. I had to look away because he looked so much like Fred. So much.

"I'm going to go get Sahara and I'll go to my apartment," I told Molly.

"We're having dinner at my house, everyone will be there. Is that all right?"

I nodded. "I'll be there at six?"

"Perfect! And bring Sahara, dear."

"I will," I said softly. I got Sahara from the Gryffindor Common Room and then apparated to my flat next door from George and Angelina. I set her in her crib for a nap and then made a bottle for when she woke up. Macaroni and Cheese was the only thing in my cabinent and I ate that thing like it was my lifeline. And then there were cries from Sahara's room. I got up and walked with the bottle to her room. I smiled as I rocked her in my arms while feeding her.

"I am going to miss your father, baby girl. But you need to know he loves you."

She started to drift to sleep again and I rocked her a little more after I burped Sahara and then she was asleep. I changed into Muggle clothes and apparated to Molly's at six, Sahara still sleeping.

I walked inside and Molly smiled. "Hello, dear. Hella Sahara!"

"Hey, Molly."

"How is my little granddaughter? She's so adorable! Oh, her little fingers! And-"

"Molly, Molly, you need to stay off the coffee, sweetie. You are way too hyper," I said indifferently.

"Oh, dear. You're returning to that."

The mood controlling where I would not let anyone know them or myself. The mood contol I used when I couldn't control my powers.

I gave a soft smile. "It's easiest right now. My powers are out of control when I think about it."

She nodded in understanding and took Sahara. "I am going to spoil you rotten, darling. First things first. Dinner is ready, everyone!" Molly shouted.

Sahara looked so scared and then she started to cry. I giggled and took her from Molly, gently rocking her.

"Geez, Molly," I smiled. "Don't scare me too."

She laughed and kissed Sahara's forehead and my cheek before leading us to the dining room. I sat down with Sahara on my lap. I would get by as long as I had family on my side.

* * *

Sorry. This was just a filler in chapter! Keep reading and there will probably be about two more chapters and there WILL be a sequel of Sahara's life when she starts school. And a few other characters. Review!

Awkward Reindeer (XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX)


	39. Chapter 39: Eleven Years Later

**I just wanted to clarify in case you didn't get it. Take the whole HP time line and move everyone up a year, first year never happened. The gang started their first year on the events of second year and so on. Ginny started her first year on the events of third year. So the Triwiz happened in Harry's third year/Ginny's second, Umbridge came in their fourth year/Ginny's third, and Sirius didn't die. This story starts on the gangs fifth year/ when the new professor takes potions and Snape has DADA. The battle of the Department of Mysteries never happened. ( Battle)**

* * *

Sahara looked so scared and then she started to cry. I giggled and took her from Molly, gently rocking her.

"Geez, Molly," I smiled. "Don't scare me too."

She laughed and kissed Sahara's forehead and my cheek before leading us to the dining room. I sat down with Sahara on my lap. I would get by as long as I had family on my side.

* * *

"Mother! I got my letter!" Sahara shouted.

I rubbed my eyes to wipe the sleep from them and went into the living room. Her muddy-red hair was down to her shoulders and her bright blue eyes gazed into me, so much excitement radiating off of her, it hurt.

"Really?" I asked. "That is wonderful. We'll go to Diagon Alley and meet Uncle George. He'll take you shopping while I take over the shop."

She sighed and hugged me. I still hadn't gotten over Fred's death. I didn't find any guys appealing.

"Go get ready. I'm making breakfast," I yawned.

She ran to her room and I started to make pancakes. Just as she was coming to the kitchen, I handed her her plate and then took a quick shower and changing into a light blue gown. I used my metamorphic powers to give me deep chocolate brown eyes, honey brown curly hair, and slightly tan skin.

"Mum!" Sahara screamed. "Can we leave now?"

I sighed and went into the living room, where she was changing her appearance and glaring into a mirror.

"Will you quit that, dear? You are going to wear yourself out!" I laughed.

"I can never get it right."

"You just need to do what your cousin did and just change it up for some good laughs. Just like-"

"My father," Sahara finished. "You tell me that all the time."

"Because its true. Now, grab your letter. We'll head to Gringott's."

She ran for her letter and then clung to my arm. I apparated to Diagon Alley and we walked straight into Gringott's, ignoring the stares.

"Mum, why are they staring?"

"They have nasty rumors about me, dear. Don't worry. Its all in the past."

"Will you tell me?" Sahara asked, eager.

"Later tonight, when there aren't people watching."

"My, my. If it isn't Bellatrix," A cold voice said. I froze and grabbed Sahara's shoulder to stop her from moving. I turned around and saw Blaise Zambini.

"Blaise, so good to see you again," I said, faking my cheerfulness.

"I see your little Weasel isn't here. Where is he? Oh, that's right! Dead."

"Shut it, Zambini. You may be a vile little cockroach, but I think you forget who my friends are!" I hissed. Sahara was clutching my side.

"Oh, don't lose your temper. We don't want you to turn into your mother, do we?"

I raised my right hand and sealed a bubble arond him.

"That is enough. I am an Auror and for all I know, you could be trying to attack me."

"I just wanted to say hello."

I dropped the bubble and he fell to the floor. "Have you heard from Draco lately?" Blaise asked me politely.

"You have probably heard from that jerk more than I have, Zambini."

"And this must be your Weasel daughter."

I hissed and he snapped his gaze to me. "Right, sorry. Now, why don't we go grab a pumpkin juice and catch up."

"I'd rather not."

"But we lost sixth and seventh year!" Zambini smiled viciously. "You were in prison, remember?"

"You as well as everyone else know I was innocent."

"You killed two people, Bellatrix."

"They were trying to kill me."

"They were family."

I growled at him, "Come, Sahara. We'll be leaving Mr. Zambini and his hotheaded self here."

"Goodbye, Bella. I hope that you don't go to jail anytime soon!" He called. People watched me as we walked and I ignored them.

"Mother, what was he talking about? You went to Azkaban."

"That is another story for some other time."

"Did you?" she asked.

I nodded and she shook out of my grasp. "What did you do? Who did you kill?"

We were gaining stares. "Sahara, please, not here. There are too many people."

"I don't care! I want answers!"

"Let's get George and we'll go to the Three Broomsticks. I'll tell you there."

She thought it over but nodded. She took off towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes and I followed slowly behind.

"Angelina's going to cover for me," George said at the door. I hugged him.

"Long time no see, bro."

"As much as I love to see you morning over my bro, sis, you need to start dating again."

"I know, I know. I just don't find any guys worth it, George."

"Mummy, come on!" Sahara shouted.

"Why are we doing this?" George asked.

"Blaise ran into me and started to get under my skin. He mentioned my time in Azkaban and my mother. Sahara's curious now."

"And she wants me there?"

"Well, I was going to have you take her shopping while I work in the shop. She got her letter today. You look like you could go shopping with her. George, you are far from being a father yet and Angelina's what? Six months pregnant?"

"Something like that," George grumbled, paling slightly.

"Take Sahara shopping. I gave her my purse so she has my money. Now, let's get this over with."

We sat down and Sahara glared at me.

"Mum, what did that man mean?"

"You see, long ago there was this dark wizard named Voldemort. . ." I told her. I continued to tell her how Harry defeated him and how Fred died in the war. And then I explained his followers, how they attacked the Burrow and I killed two people and tortured another. She was near tears.

"Why would you do that?" She shouted at me.

I sighed, "It was either they kill us or we kill them, dear. There was no option."

George nodded in agreement, "And then when all the underage people apparated and landed at Sirius's, Fred, Hermione, and your grandmother were taken by Voldemort. Your mum went alone and got them out. But when she got back, the Minister heard about it and wanted her memories. She was sent to Azkaban for five years because her mother was an escaped convict that was wanted. She didn't turn them in and so she had to spend years in hell for her mother's happiness."

"God, I never even told my mother why I went there. I feel so bad now," I muttered.

George rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, she was wrongly convicted. She shouldn't have even been punished. All of the Ministry agreed, even the undercover Death Eaters. They didn't think it was fair. Normally, the sentence is six months. Anyways, when she got out, rumors were spread that she joined the dark side and was betraying the light."

Tears were in my eyes and I nodded, "They still think that. They think that I'm rising up the Dark side again. But I killed about five people from that side throughout the war. They never learn. It was mostly Slytherrin that spread those vicious rumors. I'll never forgive them. It was mostly Blaise, as well. I'll kill him," I muttered.

"So, you were in prison for five years?" Sahara asked, shocked.

I nodded. "Only was visited once for two hours. God, I remember that. I was so scared of everything. I couldn't approach the doors. I would curl against the wall. Remember that, George?"

"You were like that even after you got out," George laughed. "You still are like that sometimes."

I sighed, "It hardly gets better. That place was hell and it scarred me. I will never be the same."

"Alright, mum. I'm sorry for flipping out on you. I just was scared that something might have happened when I was young and you stole me for my real mother or something," she finished sheepishly.

I laughed, "Oh, that is most utterly absurd!"

George pulled Sahara up as he stood. "We're going shopping for your first year things. Bella, do you mind taking over for Angelina at the shop?"

"Not at all. I'll see you all later!"

They left and I caught up with Angelina five minutes later.

"Hey!" I greeted.

She hugged me. "I hardly see you now adays! Where are you?"

"Sahara wants me to teach her the piano and she won't give me a break. I've been catching up on my reading and working like crazy as well."

"Right, Auror stuff. What are you doing here?"

"George is learning to be a father while taking Sahara shopping for first year things," I laughed. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Well, come on! We've got to sell these little kids things to get them in trouble!"

I laughed and stood behind the counter, ringing things up for everyone. I looked down at my bare left hand. Molly had taken my engagement and wedding rings about five years ago and hidden them. She said that I needed to move on and be happy again. That I was dwelling on her son. She said no matter how much I loved Fred, I had to five love again, even if it hurt her to say it. She still thought of me like a daughter, but it was necessary for her to do this. I had to, she said. I sighed and went along with it.

"Hey, I'll just have these, miss," A guy said with a mesmerizing voice. My head snapped up and I was staring into the eyes of a gorgeous man.

"My name's Blake," he smiled. His chocolate brown eyes were gazing into mine. His perfectly white teeth were showing with his dazling smile. His black floppy hair was messy and hanging over his right eye.

"Bella," I smiled, shaking his hand. "What brings you to the triple W?"

He laughed, "I was shopping for my nephew. He is the biggest prankster."

I sighed, "Boys, they never learn!"

He chuckled, "Never."

I finished ringing it up and smiled. "Ten galleons."

He handed it over and a piece of paper.

I looked at him confused. "What-"

"If you want to have coffee later," he smiled, "You can reach me there."

I watched him walk off and I sighed with a smile on my face. Angelina grinned, "Finally found some one, have you?"

"I just need to break it to him I have a daughter," I laughed weakly. I was nervous, yet I was completely ready to call right this second.

* * *

This was it! Last chapter! I'll post the sequel when I can! REVIEW! There WILL be a sequel of Sahara's life when she starts school. And a few other characters. Review!

Awkward Reindeer (XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX)


	40. Chapter 40: Sequel UP!

**Sequel's UP! There are two chapters and I will update every Tuesday and Thursday. I'm making a schedule. So check it out:)**

**It's called 'Sahara Weasley: Bellatrix Raven Who? Squel' REVIEW! COMMENT! WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! THNK;)**

Awkward Reindeer (XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX)


	41. Chapter 41

Alright, I really need to stop jumping all over the place in Bellatrix Raven Who? 2: Sahara Weasley. So I'm going to be editing both of the Bellatrix Raven Who stories all month this month. Because I've gotten reviews, which I really appreciate, because I've lost my mind over this story and I'm going to fix it! So, thank you to all of the people that have brought this to my attention! I'm going to fix it and I hope you like the end result. Stay tuned to reread the series and I'll post outfits and gifts and things at the end of the chapter, as well as on my profile if you don't feel like taking the spaces out of the link!

Thank you for your patience and critiquing! It means a lot to me:))

-Nastya


	42. Chapter 42

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
